(Unfinished)Dangerous Games
by Mirkwood Warrior
Summary: Legolas and his younger sister Feawen are spending the summer in Imladris with the twins and Aragorn. But when a figure from Feawen's past shows up and takes her, Legolas and Aragorn captive, will she be able to hold onto hope and bear the pain and horror from her past long enough to be saved?
1. Staring Out

**Authors Note: **This story is set the summer after Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn visited Mirkwood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sky was bright blue, not a cloud was visable as the sun shone down strongly. Two pure white horses were waiting patinatly in the court yard of the palace, saddled and bridled for a journey. For the summer had come and Prince Legolas was preparing to make the trip to Imladris, taking with him, his younger sister, Princess Feawen.

The large and intricatly decorated double doors opened and two young elves, almost mirror images of each other with blonde hair and silver blue eyes walked out into the blinding sunlight. They were followed by an older elf dressed in long flowing robes of emerald green with a silver circlet of Mithril resting on his head.

Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood smiled as he watched his young daughter's eyes sparkling with excitment. This would be her first time out of Mirkwood since her father and Legolas had brought her home almost a year ago.

Prince Legolas smiled and shook his head as Feawen danced around, her bow and quiver along with her twin knives strapped to her back. Tuilinn, his fiery stallion, stamped his hoof and threw his head back and forth, eager to be off. Gilroch snorted and tired to yank her rains from the elf holding her steady.

Legolas turned to his father. "We had better depart soon for I fear the horses will not tarry much longer!"

Thranduil chuckled. "Are you sure it is the horses or Feawen?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Legolas looked over his shoulder at Feawen who was standing beside Gilroch talking to her gently.

"I get your point." The prince said. Turning around fully he called to his sister. "Feawen muinthel, come and say goodbye to Adar before we set off."

Feawen bounded up the stone steps two at a time and into her father's arms. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his daughter's smaller body and kissed the top of her head. This was the first time Feawen had left the safety of the palace and he was worried although he knew she was in the capable hands of his son.

"Namarie tithen mir. Guren niniatha n'i lu n'ia-govenitham." Thranduil whispered into Feawen's hair.

Feawen smiled against the King's robes. "Namarie Ada. Do not worry. We shall be home again before you know it." She grinned at her father.

"Iston penneth. Iston. The palace will be very quiet without the two of you causing mayhem." The King sighed and released Feawen from his arms. Over the winter months Feawen had grown stronger, faster and more agile. The only elf better than her at archery was Legolas. Feawen could almost match her brother hit for hit in sparing now. Captain Turon had told him once that Mirkwood had two Princes and no Princess.

Legolas chuckled. "I dear say Galion will be pleased with a few weeks without us. I think he is still recovering from the twins and Aragorn's last visit."

Thranduil rolled his eyes in a way that looked most un-elven like. Feawen giggled slightly as Tuilinn gave a snort and pawed the ground again. Thranduil gave Feawen a small shove in her back. "Ego Feawen. Savo lass a lalaith iell nin."

Feawen nodded and stood up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on her father's check. "Gi melin Ada." She said before skipping down the steps and over to Gilroch and taking the rains easily swung herself up into the saddle.

Legolas turned to his father and smiled. "Avaro naeth Ada. I will look after her."

Thranduil nodded. "Iston ion nin. Ego, no veren Legolas. You deserve a break."

Legolas bowed his head. Thranduil reached out and embraced his son one last time before Legolas joined Feawen with Tuilinn. With one last wave at the King, the prince and the princess rode out of the courtyard.

Nuimon came to stand beside Thranduil. "How long do you think it will take a letter to arrive from Elrond saying one of them is injured, probably Legolas? Feawen seems to be able to escape trouble more than he can."

The King glared in mock anger at his friend and the Lord Master. "Hopefully I will not receive any letter except one to tell me that they are on their way home. And that more than likely they have Aragorn with them."

Nuimon grinned. "My thoughts exactly Hir nin." Giving a ridicules bow, Nuimon wondered back inside as Thranduil stared out into the forest. "Be safe my children." He whispered into the wind before turning and re-entering the palace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If anybody had seen the two elves at a distance they would have thought they were seeing double. The elves' hair, tunics, weapons and horses were all identical. But to anyone who knew the elves, they could easily tell who was who.

Legolas and Feawen had been ridding hard for almost a week. They had passed over the Misty Mountains and were now nearing the boarders of Imladris. The day was drawing to a close and the sky was beginning to darken. For this, Feawen was glad. Ridding, although she was well used to it, was hard when you were ridding all day without stopping and all she wanted now was to rest. She was lost in thought, thinking about the journey so far that she didn't notice Legolas stop.

Only when Legolas reached out and grabbed her rains, slowing Gilroch to a stop did Feawen realise that she had been day dreaming. She smiled sheepishly at her brother.

Legolas just raised one eyebrow. "We shall stop here for the night and rest the horses. We should reach Imladris tomorrow evening."

Feawen nodded and dismounted Gilroch. She led the two horses over to the small stream while Legolas got a small camp fire going and took out some dried meat and lembas bread, along with two apples. Afterwards, when the horses were settled, she sat beside the fire and watched Legolas cooking their small meal.

A few minutes later Legolas passed Feawen a plate, on it some meat and lembas bread. He smiled as he watched her. "Day dreaming again are we?" he teased lightly.

Feawen glanced up and bite her lip. "Sort of. I was just wondering about Imladris and what Elladan and Elrohir told me about it. It sounds so different from Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded. "It is. There is no shadow there, darkening the secret valley. It is indeed beautiful. A place to rest and enjoy nature as it is supposed to be."

Feawen nodded and stared into the fire again, watching the flames leap and dance about, casting a shadow on the nearby trees. Legolas watched her and smiled. Feawen's hair glowed in the fire light and her eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars in the dark sky above them.

"Come here tithen mir." Legolas said holding his arms open as an invitation for Feawen. The princess smiled and scooted across the camp and settled herself beside Legolas, leaning against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Feawen lay in his embrace enjoying the sounds of the trees while Legolas soothingly stroked her hair. "You know, I wouldn't change the way my life is now for anything. Shadow or no shadow." She looked up at her brother. Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead, absently twirling a lock of Feawen hair between his fingers.

"_That tickles!" _ Feawen's voice whispered inside Legolas' mind. He glanced down at his sister.

"_You are doing again Feawen!" _He murmured back. Feawen grinned. A few months ago Feawen had realised that she could speak to her brother though her mind, but only if she opened the bond between them. At first she had struggled with it, but now it was getting easier and easier.

"_I know."_ Was the cheeky reply.

Feawen smiled as she remembered the first day Legolas had realised what she was doing. He was in the throne room with Thranduil holding a council meeting. All of a sudden he had experienced a rush of emotions and then heard Feawen's voice in his mind. Feawen had been thinking of Legolas and he of her, but neither had realised it. Legolas smiled as he listened to Feawen's voice in his mind chanting to herself about Valar only knows what. Lord Fiddlesticks had turned to the prince and asked him what he found so amusing about the decision. Legolas quickly sent Feawen a rude thought telling her to shut up and get out of him mind.

Afterwards the two siblings had spent almost the entire night trying to figure out what had happened. Feawen had tried to do it again but nothing happened. But slowly she was able to do it more and more. Now she and Legolas could have a conversation between each other. It had annoyed Nuimon immensely at first, because now if he caught Feawen day dreaming in her lessons he knew exactly what she was doing; having a conversation with her brother. But Feawen was still having trouble blocking her emotions from Legolas if she was upset or extremely happy.

"Get some rest Feawen. Tomorrow will be another long day." Legolas whispered to Feawen softly. Feawen nodded her head and leaned back against him. Legolas glanced down at her. "Did I say rest against me?"

"No but I was already here and it is comfortable." Feawen said sleepily as her eyes started to glaze over in elven sleep.

Legolas chuckled slightly. "Well then, if the Princess of Mirkwood wants to use her brother as a pillow I dare say she can. Sleep well dear one." He said as he grabbed a blanket from his pack and covered them both.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile in Imladris, in the house of Lord Elrond, everyone was in a flap. The usual calm collect elven lord was almost tearing his hair out as he watched Elladan and Aragorn charging back and forth across the Hall of Fire. Elrohir seemed un-bothered by the commotion and lay curled up on a pile of cushions reading a book.

Lord Glorfindel entered the hall followed closely by Lord Erestor. The seneschal grinned as he spotted Elrond. Neither he nor Lord Erestor had met Princess Feawen and both were looking forward to her visit. But at the moment it looked as if Lord Elrond wished for Feawen and Legolas to stay in Mirkwood.

Elladan raced by again at top speed, almost colliding with Aragorn as he ran past the opposite direction. Erestor cringed as a vase, centauries old tipped slightly as the Perdhil twin charged by. Elrond closed his eyes waiting for the crash. It never came. Opening one eye a crack he spotted Glorfindel standing beside the table holding the vase.

"Anything wrong my Lord?" he asked cheerily.

Elrond growled. "Honestly it is only Legolas and Feawen for Valar's sake! You try and down play everything when Legolas visits, so now why all the fuss for Feawen?"

Aragorn paused in his mad dash. "Well this is Feawen's first time to visit Imladris. So we want it to be perfect for her."

Elladan nodded. "Although lazy bones over there," he said, indicating to Elrohir who looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Doesn't seem to be interested."

Elrohir looked up at the sound of his name. "Why should I be? Chances are that Feawen will be running around so much outside with Legolas and the three of us that she will only enter the house for meals and maybe to rest...although she probably does that in a tree just like Legolas."

Elladan and Aragorn stopped and looked at each other. What Elrohir said was true. Aragorn shrugged and plonked down on a cushion beside Elrohir. Elladan shrugged his shoulder and threw the book he was carrying over his shoulder.

Erestor shrieked and made a dive for the book. He glared at the younger elf from his point on the floor. Glorfindel sniggered. Then he turned to Aragorn. "How is Feawen's room coming along?"

Aragorn grinned. "It's perfect. It is the room next to Legolas' and we decorated it exactly the same, except we made little touches here and there to make it more feminine."

Elladan nodded in agreement. Just then Celboril gave a shout that dinner was served. Immediately all three of Elrond's sons jumped up and raced as fast as they could to the dining room. Elrond threw his hands up in the air.

Glorfindel bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "So," he said trying to cover up. "What is Princess Feawen like?" he asked as the three older elves entered the dining hall.

Elrond groaned. "She is worse than Legolas."

"No she is not!" Aragorn called over from where he was sitting beside his best friend Moranuen. "She is way better than Legolas is."

Elladan elbowed him painfully in the ribs and Aragorn yelped. Elrond glared at the two of them. "Honestly, if this is the way that you behave without the Princess here, I dead to think what you will be like when she arrives!" Moranuen joked.

"My thoughts exactly, Moranuen." Elrond said as he sat down. Glorfindel grinned wickedly. Having the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess of Mirkwood in Imladris was going to be fun to say the least.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elvish used:

Namarie = Farewell  
no veren = enjoy yourself.  
Guren niniatha n'i lu n'ia-govenitham =My heart shall weep until I see you again.  
Savo lass a Lalaith iell nin. = Have joy and laughter my daughter.  
Ego = Go.  
Gi melin Ada = I love you dad/daddy.  
Avaro naeth = do not worry  
tithen mir = little jewel  
penneth = young one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I borrowed the characters of Celboril and Moranuen from the Mellon chronicles by Cassia and Siobhan. I hope nobody minds. I just thought they were brilliant characters.

What do you think so far? Please let me know. I love reviews.


	2. A Battle and An Arrow

The sun's rays peaked over the tips of the Misty Mountains and glittered down through the leaves, playing on the pale faces of the two elves that slept under the branches. The fire was smouldering nearby and the horses were dozing close to the stream. It was a tranquil scene had anyone walked upon it.

Feawen was the first to stir. She smiled to herself as she watched the leaves overhead dance in the light breeze. Carefully so not to wake her still sleeping brother, she got up and wandered over to the horses. Gilroch nickered softly to see her mistress. Tuilinn just looked up for a second before returning his attention back to the lush grass in front of him.

Feawen shook her head as she scratched Gilroch between her ears. The mare closed her eyes and breathed through her nose in pleasure. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Feawen's waist, causing her to shriek quietly. A soft chuckled reached her ears from behind her as a kiss was placed on the back of her head.

Feawen twisted around in the arms that held her and looked up into the face of Legolas. He grinned down at her. "Qual amrun Feawen. Did you sleep well?"

Feawen nodded and laughed as Tuilinn butted her in the small of her back, eager to get a pat off his master. Legolas chuckled and reached out to stroke the large stallion on his neck. Tuilinn whinnied and nodded his head vigorously.

Feawen left Legolas to Tuilinn's antics and wondered over to the stream. The water was crystal clear and cold as she splashed it on her face. As she brought her head up another splash of water hit her in the eye. Wiping it quickly away Feawen glared at Legolas, who was sitting beside her grinning.

Feawen reached over and pushed her brother hard, causing him to over balance and topple head first into the stream. She giggled as Legolas surfaced the water sputtering. Feawen was laughing so hard, she failed to notice Legolas' hand reaching out until she felt herself being yanked down into the stream.

She yelled loudly and then chocked as water flooded into her mouth. Something grabbed hold of her shoulder and pulled her up. Coughing and sputtering Feawen turned to glare at Legolas, a very angry look on her face. Legolas grinned as he recognised the look as one King Thranduil used regularly when he was displeased with someone.

Tuilinn and Gilroch watched with interest as the two elves started to dunk on another, laughing and choking at the same time. Finally a short time later Feawen climbed out onto the bank of the stream and collapsed gasping for breath. Legolas joined her, grinning that mischievous grin that always made her smile.

"I will get you back for that. Don't you worry Legolas Thranduilion!" Feawen hissed.

Legolas didn't respond instead reaching out lazily, he got hold of his pack and pulled it towards him, not bothering to look as he rummaged around inside until he found what he was looking for. Feawen got up and walked over to Gilroch, preparing her for the day's ride ahead.

"Here catch!"

Feawen turned around and easily caught the small wrapped package of lembas bread. "Hannon le!" she called over to Legolas who was munching away on his own breakfast. He waved a piece in acknowledgement.

Ten minutes later their camp was packed up and the glade looked like nobody was ever there. Mounting up Legolas and Feawen set off though the trees eager to arrive at Imladris.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was late afternoon. The air was getting cooler as the sun began to dip. Feawen was tense. For some reason she felt uneasy. She could sense it in the trees as they whispered among each other. Glancing around her for what felt like the hundredth time, she tried to shake off the feeling.

Suddenly Legolas, who was ridding slightly ahead of her, raised his arm signalling for her to stop. Feawen did so without a word. Living in Mirkwood had thought her to be alert at all times to her surroundings.

"Legolas what is it?" she whispered softly.

Legolas paused for a second glancing around. "Yrch!" he hissed jumping down from Tuilinn and motioning for Feawen to do the same. The princess gulped. Her last encounter with orcs hadn't been a pleasant experience. Legolas walked over and taking Gilroch's rains whispered something to her in elvish that Feawen couldn't hear. The he gave her a friendly pat and urged the mare away along with Tuilinn.

"What are you doing?!" Feawen hissed at her brother. Legolas turned and glared at her. "It will be far easier to fight if we have to without the horses. Are you questioning my judgement?"

Feawen lowered her eyes. She knew that when Legolas spoke in that tone of voice there was no arguing. "No I am not Legolas."

Legolas raised one eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he motioned for Feawen to hide behind a tree as he did the same, shrugging his bow off his shoulder. Slowly Feawen reached into her quiver and soundlessly strung an arrow onto her bow, readying herself for the yrch that were moving towards the two elves through the trees. She felt sure that Legolas was able to hear her heart beating; it was so loud in her chest.

Suddenly an ear splitting screech sounded though the forest. Feawen cringed, wanting to cover her ears from the hideous sound. It was followed by another screech as a group orcs appeared from the trees. The dark creatures were met with a volley of arrows as Legolas and Feawen shot arrow after arrow at lightning speed.

In furry the orcs screeched and charged towards the two elves. Feawen dropped her bow and whipped out her knives. Legolas did the same and together they met the oncoming orcs. Feawen spun and ducked around the orcs slashing and stabbing her knives as she did so. Spinning around her slashed her knife though the neck of the nearest orc and watched with disgust as it fell to the ground gurgling, its black blood spraying out.

Legolas had long ago given up trying to protect Feawen in a fight. It often led to him being injured and Feawen getting away scot free. Not that he minded that. But now Feawen was trained enough to be able to hold her own in battle. He cursed as he ducked as an orc scimitar whistled over his head. Dropping to the ground he came up on his knee and stabbed the creature in its heart.

There were only a few orcs left in the clearing now. The elven arrows had taken down almost half and the rest were either fleeing or meeting their end from the knives of Legolas and Feawen. But unknown to the two elves a lone orc stood back from the fight, a bow in his hands. Carefully he notched an arrow and aimed for Feawen. Then he realised the arrow.

Feawen had just killed the second last orc when something hit her in her right shoulder and she felt a rush of unbearably white hot pain explode across her shoulder. She couldn't help it as she cried out and dropped to the ground, holding the shaft of the arrow.

Legolas whipped around as he heard Feawen scream. Dispatching the last orc, he hurried over to her. Something made his look up and he spotted the orc crouching beneath the tress, another arrow ready in its bow aimed for him. As quick as lightening he threw his knife at it. The knife hit its intended target and the orc dropped dead.

Feawen was curled up on the ground as Legolas knelt down beside her. Gently he pulled her up to rest against his knees on her side, carefully inspecting the wound.

"Feawen...tithen mir...can you hear me?" He asked brushing her hair out of her face. A low moan came for his sister. "Feawen opened your eyes."

Feawen groaned and slowly opened her eyes, glaring at her brother. Legolas' fingers gently probed the skin around the arrow head. Feawen yelped and glared at him.

"Stop it! What did you do that for?" She said, closing her eyes again as another wave of pain washed over her.

Legolas squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry Feawen. But I needed to check if the arrow tip was barbed... Thank the Valar it is not." The prince was relived. He did not like the idea of trying to pull the arrow out from Feawen's shoulder. But thankfully the arrow hadn't gone all the way though, which meant that Legolas could pull it back out and not have to push it though.

"I'm going to pull it out alright?" Legolas stroked his sister's check with the back of his fingers.

Feawen turned pain-filled eyes on her brother. "Can you not just break the shaft off and bind it?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am sorry tithen pen. There could be poison on the tip Feawen. I have no way of knowing, and trust me, it will be less painful."

Legolas gazed down at Feawen. After a few seconds she nodded. The pain was making her sick and dizzy and she knew that he brother was right. She nodded again.

Legolas smiled gently at her. "Relax, it will be quick." He told her kindly as he placed his left hand on Feawen's left shoulder and grasped the arrow shaft with his right. He smiled warmly down into the silver blue eyes and tried to get the younger elf to relax.

"So how are your lessons with Nuimon going?" Feawen shrugged as best she could. "Alright." She whispered, the pain making her voice waver slightly. Legolas nodded. "Good. Turon says your sparring is improving greatly. Which do you prefer, archery or knives?"

"Archery you know that!" Feawen ground out, relaxing slightly as her attention was diverted. She didn't notice when Legolas tensed his hand on the arrow shaft.

"Good!" Legolas grinned at Feawen. "I would not have my sister preferring anything else."  
Feawen smiled slightly but her response was cut off as Legolas pulled the arrow from her shoulder. She cried out with the sharp intensity of the pain. The princess fell forward as the arrow came free. Legolas dropped the arrow and caught his sister,

"Hush Feawen, it is done tithen pen. It's done, relax." Murmuring to her softly, Legolas held her still as he reached for the arrow. He held it up in a patch of sunlight, carefully examining it, turning the sharp metal head in his fingers and allowing the sun to play on the tip of the cruel point. It gleamed red with the blood still clinging to it. Thankfully he couldn't make out any poison and dropped it, returning his attention to Feawen.

The younger elf had her eyes closed tightly and her fists were clenched as she tried to deal with the throbbing pain in her shoulder. Supporting her against his knees, Legolas quickly cleaned and bound the area where the weapon had penetrated. Feawen groaned as the bandages pressed on the wound. Sitting up slowly, she turned and glared at Legolas.

"You could have warned me what you were going to do." She ground out between clenched teeth. Legolas sighed and kissed the top of Feawen's head.

"Amin hiraetha Feawen, but I needed you to relax for me." He said as he pulled his sister up with him. "I did not want you knowing what I was about to do. You would have killed me!"

Feawen glared at him in mock anger and playfully hit her brother on his arm, sending him stumbling slightly away from her. "Orc." she said teasingly. Legolas slide closer to her, lowering his head the difference in their height so his forehead rested against her temple. Feawen sighed softly and lifted her hand to his neck, rubbing her thumb along his jaw. After a moment she dropped her hand and Legolas kissed her check as he straightened up.

"_Hannon le_." She whispered in her mind.

"_Anytime you need me tithen muinthel_." He murmured back.

"_I know_." She agreed, the caring touch of a loved one, no matter how small, was always so comforting to her.

"_What troubles you Feawen_?"

Feawen shook her head slightly at his soft question. Knowing that he would ask or watch her silently until he got an answer, she sighed softly. "_Nothing, I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to have to you and Ada always there for me." _

Legolas laughed softly swooping down to place another kiss on her nose, electing a small giggle from her.

"Come penneth, we should continue on, otherwise we shall never reach Imladris. And then we will have Lord Elrond sending Ada a message asking are we coming and Ada will be sending one back saying we left and then we shall have both sending out search parties looking for us!"

Feawen laughed and shook her head as she walked over to Gilroch. The horses had some how turned up as soon as the battle was over, for this the prince was pleased. The last thing her wanted to be doing was wondering though the forest looking for Gilroch and Tuilinn. Feawen stroked Gilroch on her nose murmuring to her softly. Legolas handed Feawen her bow and quiver, which she strapped back and trying to mount, she hissed as she tried to pull herself up into the saddle. She had forgotten her shoulder, even though it was still throbbing painfully.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked around to see Legolas standing behind her. He grinned and joined his hands together. Smiling Feawen placed her knee in his hands and jumped as Legolas pushed her up into the saddle.

"Hannon le Legolas." She said.

Legolas nodded. "No problem.

Feawen grinned and reached down and tussled her brother's hair. He growled playfully at her as he mounted Tuilinn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hannon le = thank you.  
yrch = orc  
Amin hiraetha = I'm sorry  
tithen muinthel = little sister

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I am so busy with training as I am competing in the World Irish Dancing championships in two weeks. But I will try and update as often as I can. Please review and tell me what you think.

Hannon le mellon nins


	3. Arrival at Imladris

Legolas sighed and stretched lightly, his gaze travelled over the still figure of his sister who was still asleep. After ridding for almost four hours, the prince had noticed Feawen struggling to stay awake. Stopping the horses Legolas and Feawen had set up camp about five leagues from the River Bruinen late last night.

Legolas sighed again. He was loathed to wake Feawen. He knew that she needed the rest but knew that she would be able to rest better in Imladris under the care of Lord Elrond. Reaching across he gently shook Feawen's left shoulder.

"Feawen tithen mir, time to wake up. We need to get moving." Legolas brushed the hair out of Feawen's face and planted a gently kiss on her temple. The princess smiled as her eye slide into focus.

"Qual amrun Legolas muin. How are you this morning?" Feawen asked as she sat up, careful of her injured shoulder.

Legolas chuckled slightly, his eyes travelling over the bandages on his sister's shoulder. "I should be the one asking you that. How is your shoulder?" he murmured as he gently pushed the light fabric of Feawen's shirt off her shoulder and inspected the bandages.

Feawen sat quietly, allowing Legolas to clean the wound and re-bandage it. It still pained her horribly, but she kept her face blank, not wanting Legolas to feel any worse than he already was. Although he hadn't said anything, Feawen knew her brother. She knew that he was silently blaming himself for Feawen getting hurt, for not being there to protect her.

"Legolas you must stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." Feawen whispered as she turned and placed a hand on her brother's check. Legolas looked startled and stared at her for a moment.

"Feawen muinthel I don't understand." Legolas took both her hands in his. "What are you talking about?"

Feawen smiled sadly and shook her head. "I think you do. You are blaming yourself over the fight yesterday and my shoulder."

Legolas went to interrupted her but Feawen stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Yes you are Legolas. I know you are. Do not think that I don't know my own brother. I want you to stop blaming yourself. These things happen alright? Please don't blame yourself any longer." Feawen leant forward and touch her forehead with Legolas' allowing the bond between them to open. The princess smiled as she felt Legolas relax through the bond.

"Hannon le." Legolas whispered as he embraced Feawen gently. After a few minutes they broke apart as Tuilinn rudely nudged Legolas, causing him to fall over pulling Feawen with him.

Feawen laughed and patted the large white stallion. "Alright boy we get the message. It's time to move on. Come on lazy bones!" she said poking Legolas in his ribs. The prince squirmed and laughed.

"Feawen daro i. Daro i seas!" Legolas giggled like an elfling as he rolled about on the forest floor. Feawen grinned as she continued to attack him. Finally she let up, when Legolas lay breathless on the ground. She grinned down at him. "Ready to move on now princeling?!"

Legolas growled at her. "You are lucky you are injured penneth otherwise you would find yourself on the floor!"

Feawen grinned and offered her brother a hand up. After a hurried breakfast of lembas and water along with two honey cakes Legolas had snatched when leaving the palace but had forgotten about them until now, the two young elves set off again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two siblings rode side by side, talking quietly and laughing, surrounded by the trees and the sounds of nature. After a while the talking ceased and the rocking motion of the horse began to lull Feawen to sleep. It had been a hard night for her. Apart from being tired of sleeping on the cold, hard ground, her shoulder had prevented her from getting much sleep the previous night. Slowly she fell forward in the saddle until she lay along the length of the horse's neck fast asleep.

Legolas noticed the princess and slowed Tuilinn down, pacing Gilroch and coming alongside her prepared to catch her should Feawen slip. Leaning forward over the neck of his horse, Legolas snagged the rains of Feawen's horse, just barely caught in the young elleth's limp fingers. Slowly he rained Gilroch in, bringing the horse to a full stop.

The cessation of the rocking motion woke Feawen who sat up blearily and looked around her. Her eyes lightened on Legolas on her right and a frown creased her brow. "Why have we stopped Legolas? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Feawen." The prince spoke softly to his sister. "Come over here." Legolas patted the space between him and Tuilinn's neck.

"No I am fine." Feawen said yawning around the words. "Really."

"No. Do as I say." Legolas looked into the sleep weary eyes. "Feawen, you are holding us up." He chastised gently with the hint of a smile pulling at his graceful lips. Slightly confused, the young princess slide over onto Legolas' horse and seated herself in front of her brother, sitting slightly upright. She rested her hands on the horse's mane and tried to balance herself.

"Are you settled?" Legolas asked quietly as he grabbed Gilroch's rains and tired them to the side of his saddle. Feawen nodded.

Legolas chuckled lightly. "Hold on then. We are almost there."

Feawen nodded absently and leaned around to look at Legolas. "How's your arm. I saw you had taken a slash.

Legolas smiled. "Always concerned penneth. It's good. I washed and bandaged it after you had fallen asleep." Feawen didn't answer; she just smiled and nodded. She was having a hard time fighting off the sleep that was stealing back over her, fogging up her mind. She tried to keep herself upright in front of Legolas and try not and let Legolas see that she was more tired than she was letting on to be. But in the end she lost the battle and slumped forward, her head coming to rest against her chest.

Legolas slowed Tuilinn down to a gently walk. Wrapping one arm around Feawen waist he gently pulled her back against him as he supported her head against his neck with his other hand. Feawen sighed and nuzzled closer to her brother. Legolas smiled at her softly as he urged Tuilinn into a trot. The sooner they reached Imladris, the better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aragorn sat on the steps leading up to the House of Elrond and frowned. Legolas and Feawen should have arrived hours ago, but they hadn't. It was now dusk and there was still no sign of them. A slight swish of robes announced Elrohir's presence as he sat down beside his brother. The sun was sinking low in the sky, casting a golden glow over everything. The calming sound of running water and the songbirds surrounded Imladris in a world of peace.

"Do not fret little brother. They will be here soon. Knowing Legolas he has probably stopped to show Feawen something or other. They will be here soon." Elrohir pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

Aragorn gave him a lopsided grin. "I know, but that doesn't stop me worrying about him. He seems to attract trouble where ever he goes, and now with Feawen in tow...? I dead to think of what might happen."

"What's this? Our little brother is worried about getting into trouble? That has to be a first!" Elladan came out and stood behind Aragorn, reaching out and messing up the ranger's hair.

Aragorn growled and tried to flatten his hair back down. He opened his mouth to tell his brother to get lost when the sound of hooves reached his ears. Quickly he stood up, a smile on his face and skipped lightly down the steps, the twins followed him, eager to see their friends again.

Sure enough two pure white horses could be seen in the distance, moving towards the last homely house at a steady pace. But as the horses drew nearer Elladan frowned. There was nobody on one of the horses. He shared an anxious look with his twin. Now what had happened?

As the two elven horses trotted into the courtyard, Aragorn could see that Feawen sat in front of her brother on Tuilinn and it appeared that she was sleep. He hoped that was all.

"Legolas mellon nin na vedui! I was beginning to worry about you and Feawen." Aragorn reached Tuilinn and took the rains. Legolas grinned down at the young ranger.

"Mae govannen Aragorn. I am glad to be here." Gently he shook Feawen. "Tolo tithen mir, echuion." Feawen stirred and her eyes slide into focus. She looked around her, confused as to where they were. She looked up at Legolas. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily .

Legolas laughed lightly. "We are in Imladris Feawen , the home of the twins and Aragorn."

Feawen was immediately wide awake. Seeing Aragorn below her she grinned. "Suilad Aragorn. Suilad Elladan, Elrohir."

Legolas slide to the ground gracefully and helped Feawen down. It was then that Aragorn noticed the bandaged wrapped securely around the young elleth's shoulder. He frowned as he noticed a similar bandaged wrapped around Legolas' forearm. Something had happened he was sure of it. So far neither the twins had noticed the bandages.

The twins bowed to Feawen. "Mae govannen Princess Feawen. Tis an honour to have you here." They said at the same time. Feawen giggled slightly. They twins hadn't changed a bit. Aragorn clasped Legolas in warrior fashion.

"Tis good to see you again mellon nin. I was worried that you had been waylaid. There have been numerous sightings of orcs near the boarders. I fear that you would run into a band."

Legolas raised one eyebrow but didn't get a chance to explain as Lord Elrond appeared at the top of the steps flanked by Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor, both were very anxious to see the Princess of Mirkwood.

Legolas turned and bowed as Lord Elrond came down the steps towards them. Feawen did the same. "Mae govannen Thranduilion and Thranduiliell. It is pleasure to welcome you to Imladris."

Legolas smiled. "Tis an honour to be here Lord Elrond. Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor, may I introduce to you, my sister Princess Feawen?"

Glorfindel moved forward eagerly, Erestor followed at a slower pace. Both elf lords were struck with the similarity between Feawen and Legolas. Indeed it was almost as if they were twins. Glorfindel took Feawen's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance Princess Feawen. The twins and Aragorn speak of you regularly."

Feawen blushed slightly. "And I yours. I have heard much about you Lord Glorfindel."

The golden Gondolin warrior smiled and step back, allowing Erestor to step forward. "I welcome you to Imladris Princess Feawen. I hope you will enjoy your visit." The chief councillor of Imladris couldn't help but smile at the young princess. She reminded him of Aragorn when he was the equivalent of her age. Feawen smiled back. "Hannon le Lord Erestor. I am sure I will. Imladris is truly stunning."

Just then Celboril called out from inside the house. "Are you coming or not for the dinner is getting cold and I am finding it harder and harder to keep Moranuen away from the dishes!"

Everyone in the courtyard laughed. Elladan stretched his hand out to Feawen. "Come penneth, I shall introduce you to one of the wonders of Imladris."

Legolas laughed. "You mean Celboril?" Elladan nodded and Legolas laughed again. As Feawen turned to Elladan, the elf caught sight of the bandages around her shoulder.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked pushing the tunic away. Feawen gulped and tried to step away but Elladan had a firm hold on her and wouldn't let go.

"It's nothing, an old wound. It is fine." Feawen tried in vain to protest and stop Elladan but it was no use. Unfortunately the wound had reopened and the bandages were beginning to stain a silvery red with Feawen's blood.

Elladan raised one eyebrow as Elrohir came over. "That is not an old wound Feawen. There is fresh blood on the bandages." Feawen gulped.

Immediately Aragorn and the twin turned to Legolas. "What happened?!" all three asked. Legolas groaned, knowing there was no way to escape. Sighing he explained what had happened. When he told them of the arrow to Feawen's shoulder, the twins paled and opened their mouths.

Legolas held his hands up to stop them. "No the arrow wasn't poisoned or barbed. I removed it but had no way of closing the wound fully. That is why there is blood staining the bandages."

Lord Elrond frowned. Why did these two always find trouble? He sighed. "Aragorn, Glorfindel, will you please escort Feawen to the healing rooms. I would like to check her shoulder."

The seneschal nodded and beckoned the young elleth towards him. Aragorn skipped alongside her, causing Feawen to giggle like mad as he made faces at the back of Glorfindel.

"Estel Elrondion do not think I cannot see what you are doing!" Glorfindel barked. Aragorn jumped in surprise, sending Feawen off in another fit of giggles. The three entered the building laughing.

"I see Feawen is still her usual charming delightful self." Elrohir said, grinning.

Legolas smiled softly. "She is. Through everything she has gone through, she still remains the same cheerful, playful elf I met the first time."

Elladan nodded. "Indeed she has. But now that she is out of the way we can finally get onto you my Prince." Elladan said menacingly.

Legolas backed away slowly from the three Perdhils who were now descending on him. The prince tried, but failed miserably to defend himself. "Er...What do you mean?" he asked, worried about the answer.

"Don't even try to act all innocent Legolas!" Elrohir scolded. "We can see the blood in your arm, even if Feawen missed it."

Legolas glanced down. "Ah yes that. Well actually Feawen did spot it and made me wash and bandage it."

Lord Elrond chuckled. "Well I am glad one of Thranduil's children has sense. But listen to my sons Legolas, and do not even try to get out of this one. Come penneth, you can join your sister in the healing room." Taking a firm grip on Legolas' uninjured arm, Elrond led him up the steps of the Last Homely House.

"It is just a mall scratch. I am well really! There were only a few orcs; It is really nothing t worry about." the twins following behind sniggered quietly at Legolas' protests. The prince turned around and glared at them. "You will be sorry!" he mouthed at them. If anything, the twins just laughed more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muin = dear  
tithen mir = little jewel  
Qual amrun = good morning.  
daro i = stop that  
seas = please.  
mellon nin = my friend  
na vedui = at last  
Mae govannen = well met  
Suilad = greetings.  
penneth = young one  
tolo = come  
echuion = awaken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

Thank you so much to all who reviewed.

**Guest: **Thanks. Yes I knew I couldn't just stop Legolas and Feawen's story. There will be plenty of excitement in this story as well as several things cleared up about Feawen's mysterious past.

**blue-lily295: ** Thanks. I'm thrilled that you love my other stories. Yea I try and make them humorous. I think banter between siblings is great fun.

**Guest: **Yep they are back. This time for a more thrilling adventure than the last one.

**Pip the Dark Lord of All: ** Oh wow. Thank you so much for reviewing. I love your stories, you are a fantastic writer. The story will get more interesting further on.

**AleuStark: **Yes I know it must have hurt horribly and I felt bad for her. She is lucky to have Legolas as her older brother. I would love to have an older brother. Instead I have a younger sister. So I am the big sister! :)

**Just A Reviewer**: Thank you so much for your complements**. **They are so sweet. I am delighted you think y stories are amazing. Nobody has ever said that about them! The plot will have more depth and be more intriguing. After I finish this story I will be re-writing the Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. Not changing it or anything, just fixing it to make it better. Thank for wishing me luck, you are so sweet. I will be competing in the under 16 age group. I am so excited.

**mgj43: ** So glad you like it. I will defiantly be continuing it, don't worry

**minnie123456890: ** Thank you so much :D you are so sweet.

**Guest: **You bet. I don't think Legolas would be pleased if Feawen preferred sword play to archery! Although it would be funny to see his reaction!


	4. Dinner with the Family

By the time Feawen had had the arrow wound in her shoulder stitched and the short but deep gash on Legolas' arm was stitched, it was late and almost completely dark outside. Feawen sat on one of the beds and watched as Legolas argued with Aragorn who was trying to bandage the prince's arm.

She giggled as Legolas tried to jump out of Aragorn's grasp only to be forced back down onto the bed by Elladan and Elrohir. Her brother scowled over at her. This only made the young princess giggle madly. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the door to the healing rooms opened and Glorfindel walked in. He grinned when he saw the scene in front of him. Feawen was sitting on a bed, her golden blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, laughing as she watched Legolas struggling against the twins, while Aragorn waved a roll of bandages around in the air.

"If everybody is ready I think it is time we sat down for the evening meal before Celboril has another fit about the meat being over done...again."

Aragorn's head shot up. "Dinner? Finally I am starving! I bet it's something special because of Legolas and Feawen's arrival! What do you say Dan? "

Elladan laughed and sniffed the air as Glorfindel vanished as silently as he had appeared. "I'd say it is ham." He turned to Legolas. "Did Elrohir tell you of the wild boar we caught the other day?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, do enlighten me." He said dryly. The twins had a habit of slightly exaggerating their stories.

Aragorn snorted. "Yes do tell them 'Dan. Tell Legolas and Feawen how you fell off your horse and scared the boar who then charged at you and you almost jumped into Glorfindel's arms screaming like a maiden."

Feawen burst out laughing, she couldn't help. Legolas shook his head.

Elladan growled and lunged towards Aragorn. Forgetting the bandages and Legolas, the ranger dodged out of the healing rooms and ran up the hallway to see when dinner would be served and how much of flap was Celboril in.

Legolas chuckled and stood up and held his hand out to Feawen. "Come penneth." He said softly. Feawen smiled and took the offered hand, careful of her shoulder.

Legolas stepped back from the doorway seconds before Aragorn reappeared on the threshold, deftly avoiding a collision. "Come on. Celboril is calling us!" His eyes lit with mischief. "You were right, 'Dan, its ham."

Aragorn then turned to Feawen and whispered in her ear I took Elladan's place settings and hid them; we'll see how long it is before he notices."

Feawen giggled and shook her head. Legolas waked ahead with Elladan, arguing about who was the better bowman.  
"Estel." Elrond rolled his eyes at the human's antics. Perhaps sometimes the ranger reverted a little _too_ far in his maturity level when under his brothers' influence long enough. "How are old are you?"

"Far younger than either of them and Elladan hid my plate last night!" Aragorn laughed at himself as they entered the dining hall. "Turn about is fair play."

Elladan stood near his seat staring at the ranger with a glower on his face. Legolas was already seated, trying hard not to laugh.

The prince spoke first. "It appears that Elladan will not be dining with us tonight, as he seems to have misplaced his fork and knife." The restrained mirth in the elf's voice was enough to send the ranger over the edge and he started chuckling. Feawen joined in with him as she moved over to sit beside her brother. "Indeed it does seem that way!" she whispered into his ear.

"Hey!" Aragorn danced around the table, hiding behind Legolas as his older brother stalked towards him. "You hid my plate last night!" The ranger stepped close to the elf prince, "Fair is fair! Besides if you lay a hand on me you'll have to deal with Legolas...and Feawen!"

The prince and princess laughed and stammered objections to being dragged into the middle of this family squabble. Legolas moved partially out of his chair as Aragorn grabbed his shoulders and positioned the Silvan Prince between himself and the glaring Noldor who stalked him.

"You'll both have to deal with me if you don't sit down right now! Estel, produce those utensils or I will give your brother yours." Elrond's admonishment was softened by the smile he turned on the younger being. Good grief, had he not suffered through this endearing nonsense quite enough when they were young?

"Now," he added quietly, raising his eyebrows to indicate that although amused, he was serious.

With a mischievous laugh the ranger retrieved the fork and knife from behind a potted plant near the wide window much to his brother's chagrin. Aragorn made a great show of polishing them up before handing them over. Elladan growled, un-amused, and snatched the items in question away from his little brother.

Elrohir, Legolas and Feawen were trying hard not to laugh and to pretend that they did not know either party involved in the antics by the time Celboril entered.

"So what was missing this time?" the older elf asked with feigned grumpiness. His questioning glare sent the younger occupants of the room into further bouts of half-choked mirth.  
Aragorn dropped down in his seat on Legolas' left as Elrohir took his own chair on Estel's other side.

Just then the doors opened and Glorfindel and Erestor walked in. They smiled at the princess as they took their seats. Feawen glanced around her. As she had entered the dining hall, she had noticed the eyes of all the elves on her. This made her feel very uncomfortable and uneasy. She leaned across to Legolas and whispered in his ear.

"Legolas...why are they all staring at me?" she asked, glancing around again. Her brother turned and smiled at her. "Do not worry Feawen. They are just curious to see you. That is all. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

Feawen nodded and returned her attention to her meal. Aragorn leaned around Legolas and grinned at Feawen.

"So, Feawen tell me, how many pranks have you and Legolas pulled since I was last in Mirkwood?" he said with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Not many actual. We were busy with duties and training all over winter and didn't really have the time." Feawen shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I minded. After what happened with the Prank War, I wasn't too keen to antagonise Legolas too much."

"Hey!" Legolas said indignantly.

"Hey is for horses, not for elves." Feawen said smoothly as she raised her wine glass to her lips.

Lord Elrond chuckled. "I have to say I agree with you Feawen. I must remember that one for when my sons say 'hey'. In my opinion they say it far too much."

"Hey!" Elladan and Elrohir said simultaneously. Elrond groaned. Feawen chuckled slightly. "I see what you mean Hir nin. It was Legolas' favourite saying during the twins and Aragorn's stay in Mirkwood." She said smiling gently.

Glorfindel chuckled. "May I by so bold Princess Feawen as to tell you how much you resemble your lady mother, Queen Celephinnil as well as your father."

Feawen bowed her head. "I thank you Lord Glorfindel. Your words are most kind indeed."

Erestor smirked. "I will also add to your list of complements by telling you how well mannered you are compaired to the twins and Aragorn and even sometimes that brother of yours."

Feawen laughed out loud, her golden melodic laugher dancing around the room as the other three young elves and the young ranger scowled at Erestor's words. Even Lord Elrond was chuckling.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Back to the subject of pranks. Elladan and Elrohir have been unmerciful to me since we returned. They have played every prank on Arda on me."

Legolas grinned mischievously. "Dear me, we can't have that now, can we? Myself and Feawen will have to help you out there mellon nin. We cannot have Elladan and Elrohir beating us at pranks." He winked at Feawen, who just raised an eyebrow uncannily like the Elvenking.

"That's not fair, three against two!" Elrohir said, with a glare at Legolas. The prince just smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders. "What would you have me do Lord Elrohir? Let Feawen be on your side maybe? Would that do?"

"I think not!" The princess said indignantly, glaring daggers at her brother.

Glorfindel leaned over to whisper in Elrond's ear. "It would seem that the princess has also inherited Thranduil's quick temper. The lord of Imladris nodded. "Indeed she has. I have seen it unleashed, directed at Elladan and Elrohir."

"Now that would be something I would dearly love to see!" The golden warrior smirked at the twins, who were still arguing with the Greenleaf siblings over who was on what team.

"Feawen is my sister and she is staying with me, and that's that!" Legolas said firmly. Feawen had withdrawn from the argument and was sitting back in her chair watching it with amusement, her eyes dancing in the candle light.

"And anyway," Aragorn said. "You two are way older than us, even with mine and Feawen and Legolas' ages added!"

Erestor put his head in his hands and groaned. The last thing he needed right now was another Prank war. He was only just recovering from the last one, which had left him with no robes, four broken vases, two destroyed carpets, a broken window, a trampled garden, pondweed all over the house, three pink cats, Glorfindel's horse painted blue, a Mirkwood prince with a broken arm, Aragorn with a concussion, Elladan unable to sit down for a week and Elrohir with bright neon green hair.

Glorfindel smirked as he watched Erestor. Lord Elrond sighed and wondered had he down the right thing by inviting the prince and princess to Imladris.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hir nin = my lord  
penneth = young one.  
mellon nin = my friend.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be longer. But please, please review.

**Just A Reviewer: ** Thanks so much for your review. This chapter might not be as good as the last one But hopefully it might be. It is a bit short. But I hope you will like it!


	5. Breakfast

Feawen blinked as her eyes came into focus. She frowned as she gazed sleepily around her. The room she was in wasn't her room. It was different. The walls were painted a light golden brown and the curtains were a beautiful shade of green with the image of leaves printed all over them. The bed that she was currently lying in was of rich dark wood with engravings of the forest on the headboard. The bed clothes matched the curtains whilst the carpet matched the walls.

Where was she? This certainly wasn't her room in the Mirkwood palace. Sitting up she looked around just as everything came back to her in a rush. Imladris! That's where she was. Smiling, Feawen got up and walked out onto the balcony. It was still early but the princess could already feel the warmth of the sun on her face. It promised to be a beautiful day.

Feawen sighed happily as she listened to the whispers of the trees mixed with the faint sound of the rushing waters of the Bruinen. It was truly a peaceful haven on Arda. Different to Mirkwood. The princess smiled again as she thought of something her tutor had told her once;

"_Your home is wherever your loved ones are." _

Thinking of her home made Feawen think of her father, King Thranduil. Closing her eyes she concentrated on sending her father a warm thought. She was rewarded a few seconds later when a tender loving presence filled her mind; her father's presence. Feawen stood there, relishing the presence as it slowly faded out.

Although Imladris was beautiful and safe, Feawen knew that her heart would always belong to Mirkwood, and to her father and Legolas. She couldn't imagine a life with either of them. Her thoughts turned to her brother and she wondered if he was awake yet.

"_Legolas..." _ Feawen whispered in her mind. There was nothing.

"_Legolas are you awake yet?" _Still nothing. Feawen decided that her brother was still asleep. Secretly she was pleased that he still slept.

She knew that Legolas was up at dawn most mornings, either on patrol or training. Over the winter, it became unusual for Legolas and Feawen to see each other during the day. Most days it was as Feawen was drifting off to sleep that Legolas would come into her room and kiss her good night. Often she would have loved to talk with her brother, but she knew that he was tired and wanted to get to his own bed. Legolas would work himself into the ground if he was allowed. He was a warrior and a prince and therefore had to protect his people. Feawen knew he took his responsibilities seriously, no matter how much he messed around.

Slipping back inside her room, she slipped through the door that led to Legolas' room. Elrond had given Feawen the room next to the one Legolas always used when he came to Imladris. The rooms had an adjoining door so that the occupants could go between the rooms without having to leave either room.

Silently she approached the bed where her brother slept. Legolas was still in revire, lying on his back, his eyes glazed over. The cover had fallen sideways sometime during the night. Carefully Feawen picked it up and tucked it around Legolas, smiling as she watched him curl up under the blanket. She knew that he risked his life for Mirkwood every time he walked out of the palace and she was never more relived then when she saw him returning. But anytime she said anything, Legolas would tell her that it was his duty as a prince and a warrior.

Her brother looked so peaceful and relaxed. Rarely had Feawen ever seen him as relaxed. Not wanting to let the scene go, the princess gently climbed onto the bed, snuggling up as close to her brother as she could without waking him. Feawen watched the steady rise and fall of Legolas' chest and slowly her eyes glazed over as she slipped back off into elvish dreams again.

0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later Legolas sighed and stirred slightly in his sleep. Drifting back to consciousness he became aware of a presence beside him, but instinctively knew that this presence wasn't a threat. Slowly he allowed his eyes to slide into focus. Turing his head, he smiled as his eyes fell on Feawen, curled up on her side, facing him her eyes glazed over in sleep.

Legolas reached over and gently bushed her blonde hair out of her face and smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. He couldn't remember the last time his sister had come into his bed for a cuddle. He had his suspicions as to why but hadn't said anything to Feawen yet. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead. Feawen stirred and her eyes slide into focus. She smiled when she saw her brother looking at her.

"Qual amrun Legolas." She whispered softly, reaching up and gently touching his face. She was happy to see that the light had returned to his eyes and almost all traces of tiredness had left his face.

Legolas fingered her shoulder. "How is your shoulder this morning tithen mir?" He asked.

Feawen moved her shoulder around. "Much better, hannon le. Did you sleep well?"

Legolas smiled. "I did. But tell me Feawen, why has it been so long since you came into my bed for a cuddle? You used to do it often.. I missed you" Feawen sighed and twisted her head on the pillow and looked up at Legolas with large puppy dog eyes.

"I know. I missed you too. But you needed you sleep. You were up at the crack of dawn and falling into bed at midnight. I wasn't going to disturb the few hours of rest you managed to grab each night. And don't say anything. I know. I would often look in on you at night to see if you were okay."

The stern face of the captain, prince and warrior slipped away as Legolas laughed. "Come on then. If it's a cuddle you want, it's a cuddle you'll get." He said as he pulled his sister towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Feawen sighed as she rested her head against Legolas chest. In truth she had missed her brother and she hoped that these few weeks would allow her to become close with Legolas once again.

"Gi melin Legolas!" She whispered. The princes replied by lightly kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while until Legolas, who was feeling full of energy after the good night's sleep, lightly ran his fingers up Feawen's spine. The princess giggled and tried to squirm away from him. Legolas grinned mischievously and started tickling her. Feawen howled with laughter as she tried to twist out of his hold. But Legolas wouldn't allow her to get free.

"Daro Legolas. Seas Legolas! Daro!" Feawen cried through her laughing. Legolas was laughing as well and the sound of their melodic laughter carried through the door. Anyone passing by in the corridor smiled as they heard the two young elves laughing together.

Outside in the corridor Aragorn stood against his door frame and listened to the sound of Legolas and Feawen's laughter. He smiled. He had never heard Legolas laugh like he was now, not until Feawen had arrived on the scene. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around to find himself looking into the face of his father, Lord Elrond.

The lord of Imladris smiled and nodded his head towards Legolas' door. "They have certainly become the brother and sister they were meant to be." He said quietly, a faint smile on his lips.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I have never heard Legolas laughing like he is now. Even when I was a young child." The ranger looked thoughtful. "He seems more care-free now. Not as tense. Even when we were in Mirkwood the last time, he seemed more relaxed than he ever was."

Elrond looked thoughtful. "Indeed he was. I think he does not blame himself as much now."

Aragorn frowned. "What do you mean Ada? What does Legolas not blame himself for now?"

Elrond smiled. "Legolas does not blame himself for what happened to his mother and sister anymore. That is why he is more at ease. I think he finally let go of the past."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. Elrond smirked. "Shall we continue to breakfast? If you are lucky you might be there before the twins!" The elven lord had a glint in his eye as he spoke.

"Hannon le Ada. But I will wait for Legolas and Feawen." Aragorn said laughing as he walked towards the door to Legolas' room. Elrond nodded and continued to make his way down towards the dining hall.

Aragorn knocked on the door. "Legolas mellon nin, do you want any breakfast today?" When he got no answer except the sound of more laughter, he pushed open the door and entered the room. He laughed to himself as he took in the scene before him.

Feawen lay on her back, from her shoulders up hanging off the edge of the bed. Legolas was on top of his sister, mercilessly running his fingers up and down her sides, causing Feawen to almost choke with laughter as she clung on to the sheets to stop herself from falling off the bed completely.

Aragorn coughed, trying to gain the two royals attention. "Hello? Legolas? Do either of you want breakfast this morning, because if you do you might want to hurry up before the twins scoff everything!"

Legolas looked and grinned at Aragorn. Feawen used his moment of distraction to push Legolas off her with her knees, sending him flying off the bed head first. The prince landed with a thump on the floor, while Feawen rolled around on the bed laughing.

Aragorn did his best to try and smother his laughter behind his hands as Legolas grumbled as he gathered himself up off the floor. "You will pay for that!" he hissed at his sister, who just sat on the bed smiling sweetly at her brother.

"And you," Legolas turned on Aragorn. "Stop laughing, it is only encouraging her!"

"I am trying to, I swear!" Aragorn held his hands out in surrender as Legolas advanced towards him. The elf lunged at his friend and the two of them went flying onto the floor.

"_I should have gone with Ada." _ Aragorn thought as he tried to shift Legolas off him. Legolas grinned and easily flipped the ranger onto his stomach. Putting his mouth close to the human's ear, he whispered to him in a dangerous voice.

"If you ever encourage my sister to make fun of me again, I will take you and personally throw you into the Bruinen along with Feawen!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Sure Legolas. Whatever you say your highness. Just get off me!" he said as he jumped up, causing Legolas to end up on the floor for the third time that morning.

"Oh come on you two, I want some breakfast if there is any left!" Feawen came through the adjoining door, dressed in light grey shirt and charcoal leggings with matching calf high boots, her hair brushed and braided. Reaching down she pulled Legolas up off the floor and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

Grumbling about annoying humans and irritating sisters, Legolas stomped about the room finding his clothes. Picking them up off the floor where he had dropped them last night, he made his way into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he emerged and together the three friends made their way down towards the dining hall. Aragorn, who was walking behind Legolas made a face at Feawen and pretended to punch the prince. Unfortunately they had been passing a mirror and as quick as lightening Legolas turned around and grabbed the ranger's wrists, a smirk on his face.

"I warn you Aragorn, I've been trained to kill since birth." Legolas said, smirking.

Aragorn raised one eyebrow. "Wow and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Feawen bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

Legolas glared at the human. "You can't address me like that!"

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" Aragorn said with a ridiculous bow. Feawen gave up trying to control her laughter and ran towards the dining hall doors before Legolas could catch her.

Growling, the prince released Aragorn's wrists and took off after his sister. Aragorn followed, almost doubled over with laughter. Only the Valar knew what was going to happen over the next few weeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Qual amrun = good morning  
daro = stop  
seas = please

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This chapter was a bit of filler, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please review and tell me what you think. Things should start happening in the next chapter or two!

**WoodElfJedi: **Yea sorry about that spelling mistake. Although I must I almost wet myself laughing when I found it. What a place for it to be! Yea there was a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter. Sorry about that. My dad used the computer I used for typing and rearranged all the settings and knocked off spell checker and made the whole computer crash down for two days! Plus I was watching TV at the same time and wasn't really paying attention. Not a good combination! But I have updated this chapter and added more to it. So I hope you like! Yep it is prat. Those lines are a quote from the bbc series Merlin. very funny you should watch them :)

**Just A Reviewer: ** That spelling mistake it will haunt me now! Yes I had spotted it but as I said to WoodElfJedi my computer crashed. No thanks to my dad and I had a little trouble getting back on to change it. Anyway it is changed and I updated the chapter aswell. I will try and post a few more chapters' for you over the holidays don't worry! Yes I will be working on Warrior Legolas! I have a few scenes in my head where there won't be any fluff between Feawen and Legolas. There will be sometimes when Legolas will be slightly scary and stern. So settle down and enjoy!


	6. Tours, Music and Trouble

After breakfast the twins gave Feawen a tour of Imladris, dragging her everywhere to see everything and everybody. They took her to the kitchens to see Celboril, the stables to see their two beautiful black matching stallions who were twins and through every room in Lord Elrond's house, including Erestor's study. The chief advisor wasn't too pleased to see them. But grudgingly allowed them in. As Feawen was leaving his study, she felt something being pushed into her hand. Looking down, she saw a small package about the size of her fist and inside were several honey balls, the princess's favourite sweets. She smiled at Erestor who winked and then pretended as of nothing had happened.

Aragorn saw this and grinned. "Don't look now mellon nin but I think Erestor has fallen for your sister!" he whispered to Legolas with a twinkle in his eye.

The princes frowned at him. "What on Arda do you mean?"

"I mean that you had better watch out because Erestor has fallen for your sister's charm. I saw him, just now, pushing a small package into her hands and winking at her. And I will bet you anything that it contains honey balls! I know for he used to do the same with me!" Aragorn chuckled at the memory. For months none of the elves could figure out where the young boy had been getting the sweets and neither Erestor nor Estel were going to tell them.

Legolas laughed. "I am sure Feawen will not object!"

The four elves and one human spent a pleasant morning out in the sunshine, enjoying the wonders of Imladris. Feawen gazed around her, trying very hard and not quiet succeeding to hide her excitement as she took in the beauty evident in every part of the elven home. She especially loved the trees. Elladan laughed as he watched Legolas notice that Feawen wasn't follow them again...for the third time.

The princess was standing with her hand against the bark of a beautiful silver birch tree, communicating with it. Legolas waited until it was safe to break the connection between the tree and the elf and then dragged Feawen back towards the twins and Aragorn. Feawen was laughing and Legolas was scowling.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow in question. "May I ask what the princess finds so funny that the prince does not?" he asked dryly.

Feawen laughed again. "You may my lord!" she said giving the Perdhil twin a curtsy. Legolas clamped his hand over Feawen's mouth.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed as he tried to pull his sister away from the advancing twins. Grinning evilly Aragorn crept up behind Legolas and poked him in his ribs. This made Legolas yelp and release his hold on Feawen who shot away from him like she had been bitten. Immediately the twins were after Feawen. She shrieked and took off the grass as fast as she could go, which was very fast.

As she ran, Feawen's mind was in whirl trying to think of how she could escape her brother and more importantly the twins. Up ahead she saw a large oak, perfect for climbing. As quick as a squirrel she shot up through the branches. Muffled curses were heard below as the twins tried to climb up after her. Feawen smirked and looked around for an escape route. The tree grew close to the house and Feawen spied an open window not far from the branch she was currently perched on. She knew that once Legolas got free of Aragorn there was no way she would be safe in any tree.

Smirking, Feawen took off her tunic, leaving her in her shirt and cleverly hung her tunic on the branches, making it look as if she was still hiding in the tree. She laughed quietly to herself as she imagined Legolas' anger when he reached the tunic.

Running lightly along the branch, Feawen dropped down though the window into the room. The only occupant of the room looked up in surprise from where he was sitting with a flute in his hands and Feawen found herself face to face with an elf she had never seen before. She gulped.

"Princess Feawen? Are you alright?" Lindir frowned as he got up and came over to where the young princess was standing. "You look as if the twins are after you."

"Eh...well yes they are. I am sorry for disturbing you. Please forgive me." Feawen gulped again. She was going to be in so much trouble when Legolas found out.

Lindir laughed and brushed her apology away. "No matter. I was just practising my music. My name in Lindir your highness. I presume you climbed up the tree to escape Elladan and Elrohir?"

Feawen nodded. Lindir wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to a couch. "Tell me about it. Knowing those two I am sure it was something...let's say creative!"

Feawen laughed and sat down beside the mistrel. "It was something like that. I was talking to a tree and it told me a tale about my brother. Aragorn asked what was so funny and I was about to tell him when Legolas stopped me. Aragorn tackled Legolas. I ran. The twins came after me and here I am now."

Lindir laughed. Suddenly there was a shout of anger that both elves recognised as belonging to Legolas. Feawen jumped up, looking worried but with a grin in her face. Lindir raised one eyebrow. "And what may I ask did you do?"

Feawen blushed. "I took off my tunic and made it look I was still in the tree and I think Legolas has just found out!"

Standing up, Lindir offered her his hand. "Then what do you say that we find shelter before the storm breaks?" Feawen grinned and took the offered hand. Together the two of them fled the music room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas stormed through the halls of Imladris, a dark green tunic clutched tightly in his hand. He was currently looking for Feawen but had no luck so far. Nearing the halls of fire, he heard a sweet melody being played on the piano. It was a beautiful tune, soft and gentle. The notes flowing together like water. Quietly he crept up to the doors and peaked in. He almost fell back in surprise when he saw the elf sitting at the piano. It was Feawen.

He watched transfixed as the young princess's fingers ran up and down the keys. A movement caught his attention and he turned his head slightly to see Lindir sitting close to the piano, his eyes closed as he listened to the melody.

All too soon for Legolas the tune slowly faded. Lindir stood up and came over to Feawen. "Princess Feawen, it would seem that you have an audience."

Feawen looked up alarmed, but relaxed when she saw her brother standing outside the door. "Legolas do come in. There is no need to stand out there."

The prince entered the hall and walked over to the piano. Feawen smiled up at him. Legolas said noting but held up the tunic and raised one eyebrow. Feawen gulped. She had completely forgotten about earlier. Lindir sensed that the prince wanted to speak with his sister alone.

"I shall leave you now Princess Feawen. I enjoyed your music today." Gently he took her hand and kissed it, allowing his lips to linger on her skin for a few seconds before standing up and swiftly leaving the hall. Feawen half turned around and watched him leave, a faint smile on her face, her hand still in the air. Slowly she turned back to face her brother.

"Legolas I can explain." Feawen stood up beside Legolas. However the prince's attention wasn't on what had occurred earlier. Instead he was still transfixed with the music that Feawen had been able to create. Neither he nor his father had ever thought of Feawen being able to play. "Where did you learn to play?" he murmured softly, gently stroking her long straight hair.

Feawen smiled sadly. "My mother taught me to play. She said it was fitting of all young ladies to be able to play." Feawen called her adoptive parents mother and father and her birth parents Ada and Nana. Legolas nodded. He remembered his Nana, the Queen trying to teach him how to play.

"Will you play for me?" Legolas asked quietly. Feawen smiled and kissed his check. "Anything for you muindor nin." She whispered softly as she sat down on the stool again. The sound of one of the Queen's favourite tunes soared though the air as Feawen began to play. Legolas rested his hands on Feawen's shoulders and listened. The tune brought back memories of himself and his mother and the times they spent together.

He gently squeezed Feawen's shoulders as the tune came to an end. Feawen reached up and placed her hand over his. Legolas pulled her up against him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "When we return to Ada, we will have to show him what you can do." He whispered into her ear. "We shall have a little concert. Just me, you and Ada."

Legolas wondered how Thranduil would take it. Celephinnil had loved music and as his wedding present to her, Thranduil had a piano crafted just for her. But when she died, Thranduil had locked the piano and had forbidden anyone from touching it as it brought back too many happy memories of his beautiful wife and queen.

Just then the doors burst open and Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn ran in, laughing and joking. They stopped when they saw Feawen in Legolas' arms. Feawen broke away from Legolas and looked up at him smiling. "Hannon le Legolas."

Her brother just smiled and nodded his head towards the twins and Aragorn. Feawen just rolled her eyes in a most unelven like way. Legolas chuckled and turned to Aragorn.

"Is everything alright mellon nin?" he asked sweetly. Aragorn just stood there with his mouth open. From the way Legolas and Feawen had been acting the ranger had been sure that they had had a fight. Feawen laughed at his expression.

"Do not worry Aragorn, we haven't fought, not this time." She said smiling. Elladan sighed in relief. He really didn't want to be in the middle of a family spat.

Elrohir grinned. "That's good because we are not picking sides!" he was about to say something else when the door opened and an elf poked his head in. "Ah My Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Your father has requested your presence in the Greeting Hall right away!"

Elladan groaned and Elrohir snorted. "Great that's all we needed right now. Come on 'Dan we better move it!" with that the twins took off running.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "What is going on?" The ranger just laughed. "Come on I explain on the way. You won't want to miss this!"

As the three friends made their way through the corridors toward the Greeting hall Aragorn explained. "About a month ago, the twins played a rather mean trick in Glorfindel and me. To punish them Ada decided that the two of them had to be preset for every council meeting and formal meeting and greetings that come up for the next two months! They were furious when Ada told them. They haven't played a trick or prank since!"

Feawen and Legolas laughed as they entered the hall. Feawen spotted the twins standing beside Lord Elrond at the top of the hall. Aragorn motioned to them and they walked up towards the top of the hall. There they had a good view of what was going on. Lord Elrond smiled kindly at Legolas and Feawen as the doors at the far end of the hall opened to revel a group of men. They were dressed in rugged clothes and had large clumpy boots on their feet.

They walked slowly up towards where Lord Elrond was waiting, glancing from side to side as if they were wary of the elves.

Elrond came down towards them. "Well met. It has been a long time since we have seen you in these fair lands."

The man at the front that seemed to be the leader stepped forward and clasped the elf lord's hand with both his own. "Tis an honour to be here Lord Elrond. Indeed it has been long in the time of my people but not so much in the time of the elves!"

Elrond laughed. "You are correct my friend. Come let me introduce you to my sons, Elladan, Elrohir and my adopted son, Estel." As he said each of their names, the sons of Elrond came forward and bowed. Elrond turned back to Legolas and Feawen. "And allow me to introduce you to our guests, Prince Legolas and Princess Feawen of Mirkwood."

Legolas and Feawen moved forward. Legolas bowed. "Well met good sire. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The man returned the bow. He smiled at the elf prince. "It is an honour to see you again Prince Legolas. You may not remember me but I remember you. My family used to live in a small village on the outskirts of the forest of Mirkwood. Once you rode into my village with a group of elves. I was only a young lad at the time but I can remember that I followed you, watching your every move. I thought that I was unnoticeable but you probably knew I was there the whole time!"

Legolas frowned for a second but then his face lit up. "By the Valar you are Escott, son of Descott. Yes I remember you. It is good o see you again! This is my young sister Feawen."  
He said as he pushed Feawen forward. But Feawen's attention wasn't on the man in front of her. It was on a man standing near the back, a man that looked familiar, a man that sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly the man looked directly at the young princess and she almost choked.

Those eyes. Oh those eyes. Oh by the Valar those eyes! Feawen's breathing began to speed up and she clenched and unclenched her fists. She was barely aware of other's around her; her gaze was locked onto the man at the back of the room.

Legolas frowned at Feawen. "Feawen!" he hissed quietly giving her a dig in her ribs with his elbow at the same time. "Pay attention."

Feawen blinked and realised where she was. "I-I...I...eh-that is...eh-em...oh please excuse me!" Feawen gasped as she raced from the room in panic. Legolas, Aragorn and the twins watched her running out of the hall in surprise. Never had she acted this way before. Lord Elrond frowned but then smiled and returned his attention back to his visitors.

"Forgive Princess Feawen, she tends to get carried away!" he said laughing, trying to cover up the award situation. Escott joined in. "It does not matter My Lord. The Princess is entitled to do as she pleases."

"No she is not!" Legolas muttered under his breath as he marched out of the Greeting hall. Aragorn hurried after him

Meanwhile, Feawen ran out of the Greeting hall, her breath coming in short gasps; her heart was racing and her head was pounding. Reaching the meadow where the horses were allowed to graze she grabbed Gilroch and swung herself up onto the mares back, no saddle and no bridle; she didn't need them. She turned her horse around and urged her into a gallop. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away. That was the only thought running though her mind; she had to get away.

Feawen could feel the tears sliding down her face as she rode through the forest. All she wanted to do was find a place of peace and solitude and to be alone for a while, she had to gather her thoughts. Her sight was blinded by the tears in her eyes and she was only aware of her own rapid heartbeat and the feeling of the wind in her face as she raced through the forest. She had no idea where she was going and just held on to the snow white mane of Gilroch as the horse made her way through the trees heading to Valar knows where.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Things are beginning to warm up! Please don't forget to review. I love reading your feedback!

**WoodElfJedi: **Yea sorry about that spelling mistake. Although I must I almost wet myself laughing when I found it. What a place for it to be! Yea there was a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter. Sorry about that. My dad used the computer I used for typing and rearranged all the settings and knocked off spell checker and made the whole computer crash down for two days! Plus I was watching TV at the same time and wasn't really paying attention. Not a good combination! But I have updated the last chapter and added more to it. So I hope you like!

**Just A Reviewer: ** That spelling mistake it will haunt me now! Yes I had spotted it but as I said to WoodElfJedi my computer crashed. No thanks to my dad and I had a little trouble getting back on to change it. Anyway it is changed and I updated the chapter aswell. I will try and post a few more chapters' for you over the holidays don't worry! Yes I will be working on Warrior Legolas! I have a few scenes in my head where there won't be any fluff between Feawen and Legolas. There will be sometimes when Legolas will be slightly scary and stern, probably in the next chpater. So settle down and enjoy!

**Guest: **Don't worry I wouldn't take the precious for anything. Give it to Legolas instead. I am sure he would like it!


	7. Emotions and Arguments

**LOTCR: ** Ha ha great name! Do you know that if you took out the C you could have LOTR (Lord Of The Reviews!) Yea I don't think I would give the ring to Legolas. What about Sauron? Or maybe Thranduil? He doesn't have a ring of power! Yes the villains are finally here! Dun Dun Dun!

**LonanunielDurin: **Oh Hunger Games at Midnight! That's slightly scary. Glad you think it was intense. I wasn't expecting that! Thank you so much. Next chapter coming up!

**AleuStark: **Yea I love to have Feawen tricking Legolas. It shows that he is not always the perfect older brother. What did you think about the hint of romance between Feawen and Lindir? It was something I thought of one the spot.

**bettsam0731: **Well now, you are just going to have to wait and see. This story will have a twist in it somewhere so watch out. Hope Legolas is a bit more warrior-ish in this chapter and more like the hobbit Legolas. Hope you enjoy!

**WoodElfJedi: **No, no need for you bow, Legolas has his ;) I am sure you will come running when you read the next few chapters! How's life going for you?

Right On with the Chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen walked back and forth on the small pebbles and shingle that lay between the edges of the forest and the lake. Gilroch stood near the forest, grazing on a patch of lush grass as her mistress paced back and forth rapidly.

The scene was beautiful if she had been able to enjoy it. It was late in the afternoon and down by the lake it was cool and shady. The water glistened like a thousand diamonds as the sinking sunlight danced on the surface. All around there was the fragrance of the trees and the grass. But all of this went unnoticed by the young princess.

Feawen sighed and buried her face in her hands as she continued to walk. "Why did that group of men have to turn up here now? Why? Oh Valar why?!" Feawen whispered to herself. "But how is this possible, he was supposed to be dead. Dead! And now he turned up here, for what?"

Feawen gazed out across the lake, trying to calm her panic mind. She rubbed a hand over her face. How was this possible? Those eyes, there was no mistaking them. They were just so unusual, a deep, deep black, with specks of violet through them. She would never forget those eyes as long as she lived. They were pure evil.

The princess resumed her pacing. Gilroch raised her head and watch the young elleth for a few moments before returning to her grass. Feawen leaned her head back as a tear fell down her check. If only she could have somehow missed the meeting in the Greeting Hall, if only! Then none of this would have happened. She didn't even need to think about Legolas to know how furious he would be with her when she returned. She would be lucky if she wasn't sent back to Mirkwood in disgrace.

"Oh what have I done?!" she wailed into her hands, sobbing. She was frightened. Frightened of what those men meant. Frightened of her past and what could happen. Wrapping her arms around her she started to walk along the edge of the lake again, the tips of her boots getting wet as the water lapped them gently.

Brushing away a tear she sighed. She knew she shouldn't get so upset over one man. But she did. Because of what that one man was capable of doing.

"Why?" she whispered softly into the wind. "Why me? Why is it always me?" All she wanted was to be a normal young elleth having fun with her friends. Not having to worry about anything from the past coming back to haunt her.

Glorfindel rode along the path that led towards the lake. It was getting late and the sun was beginning o dip in the sky. He loved this time of the day and would always take Asfaloth, his beautiful white horse for a ride down by the lake. This time he had promised Legolas that he would keep an eye out for Feawen and if he saw her, would send her back to Imladris.

Suddenly Asfaloth stopped, raised his head and whinnied. Glorfindel was surprised when an answering whinny sounded through the trees. It sounded as if it had come from the lake. Turning Asfaloth around, the elf lord headed down towards the lake.

Clearing the trees Glorfindel was surprised to see Gilroch seemingly alone and munching on the grass. A quick scan of the area revealed the small lithe figure of Feawen sitting mournfully on some rocks jutting out into the crystal clear waters of the lake. Dismounting and giving his horse a pat, Glorfindel silently made his way over to the princess.

"Feawen are you alright young princess?" he asked gently as he touched her shoulder.

Feawen turned in surprise and let out a small gasp as she lost her footing on the rocks. There would have been one very wet and cold princess if not for Glorfindel's fast reflexes. Feawen looked up and found herself lost in the amused eyes of Lord Glorfindel.

"It is not a good idea to lose yourself in such an unsafe position young princess." The elf lord said with a twinkle in his eyes. He could see that the young elf had been crying and was clearly upset about something, which would explain why she had run out of the Greeting Hall.

"Come, sit with me." Glorfindel guided Feawen over to a fallen log near the water's edge and they both sat down. "What happened today?"

Feawen looked at him. His face was kind and sincere. His eyes bright and trustworthy. His hands soft and gently as they held her close, making her feel safe and secure.

"It was something from my past. Something I had tried so hard to forget. I thought it was over, finished with and that I would never have to re-live those memories." Feawen whispered brokenly as more tears threatened to fall. "I had hoped that it was gone, buried in the past, lost forever. But it is true what they say; you can never escape your past."

Glorfindel sighed and soothingly rubbed Feawen's arm. "Iston penneth iston. It is hard and confusing. Closing his eyes, he focused on sending his strength and comfort to the young elf. Feawen relaxed as waves of comfort washed over her. The only other elves who were able to do that with her were her father and Legolas.

Feawen groaned and buried her face in her hands again as she thought of Legolas. He would be furious. Glorfindel looked worried when she groaned. "Feawen penneth are you well?" he asked concerned.

Feawen shook her head. "No. It is just the thought of facing Legolas."

"Are you afraid of Legolas?" Glorfindel asked gently.

Feawen's head shot up. "Certainly not! No, I have disappointed him again. That is why I do not want to face him." She sighed.

Glorfindel stood up and held out his hand. "Come penneth. It is time we were returning for the day grows dark."

Feawen sighed again and stood up. She knew there was no way of escaping what was waiting for her back in Imladris and decided that it was probably best to get it over and done with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas stood on the top step leading to the house of Lord Elrond, a stern, frightening look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Feawen bit her lip as she rode into the courtyard. She knew she was in for it now.

Dismounting she smiled sadly at Glorfindel who gently took Gilroch's rains and led her into the stables, allowing Feawen to climb the steps to meet her brother. A very stern looking brother. She bowed her head as she reached the top.

Legolas said nothing but grabbed her upper arm and dragged her inside the house. The grip on her arm wasn't painful, but it was still tight enough to hurt but she didn't dare open her mouth to complain or try to squirm. Instead she just led Legolas drag her towards their chambers.

He was furious. Gone was the kind and caring brother that had been present that morning. In its place was a stern and unyielding warrior, one who didn't take 'no' for an answer. Reaching the door to his room, Legolas flung it open and flung Feawen inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself elfling?!" Legolas hissed angrily through clenched teeth "That display in the Greeting Hall today, what was that all about?...Answer me Feawen!"

Feawen looked up at Legolas. His face was stern; there was no love visible in it. "M-memories." She stammered quietly.

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Memories? For Valar's sake Feawen! You disgraced yourself today. Lord Elrond had to try and cover up for you because you caused such an embarrassment. How dare you act like that. You may be princess of Mirkwood but you cannot and will not carry on like you did today! I had to apologise to Lord Elrond and Master Escott on your behalf. What on Arda were you thinking?" he almost shouted at her.

"I don't know. It was something from my past. Something I had thought was buried and forgotten about." Feawen kept her voice low and steady. She knew it wouldn't be any good shouting at her brother. Legolas had never hit her, but Feawen knew that he was just short of doing just that. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, his silver blue eyes flashing with anger.

"It is one thing to carry on like that at home. But here in another realm you most certainly do not! You disgraced the royal family's name and the realm of Mirkwood today with your foolish actions. Tomorrow you will apologise to Lord Elrond for your behaviour. Am I clear?" The prince's voice was harsh and his face was forbidding as he gazed back at her.

Feawen nodded. "Yes Legolas."

Legolas gave a curt nod as he walked passed her towards the balcony. "Good. Go to your room. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night." He said without turning around.

Feawen bowed her head and silently left the room, her ears ringing from the lecture. She was upset with herself, but it was from the shock of seeing those eyes that had caused her to panic and run off. Slowly she got into bed and pulled the covers up tightly around her. Only then did she let the tears fall. Gradually she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, the door to her room opened quietly and a dark silhouette could be seen silently entering the room. Slowly the figure made his way over to the bed, his blonde hair lose from the usual braids. Legolas stood at the side of the bed and watched the steady rise and fall of Feawen's chest as she slept. He could easily see the tear stains down her checks.

Bending down he gently brushed the hair away from Feawen's face, carefully pulling the cover up over her shoulders and tucking her in, making sure that she would be warm.

"Elei velui tithen mir. Oltho vae ne fuin hen Feawen." Legolas whispered quietly into her hair before gently kissing her forehead. The princess didn't stir. Legolas smiled down at her. "Gi melin tithen muinthel." He whispered before standing up and as silently as he had entered, he left.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o  
Elvish used;

Elei velui = sweet dreams  
tithen mir = little jewel  
Oltho vae ne fuin hen = may you dream well tonight.  
penneth = young one  
iston = I know.  
Gi melin = I love you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well what do you think? Please review and let me know


	8. A Hunting Trip

The next morning a very meek and timid Feawen knocked quietly on the door to Legolas' room. Inside the room the prince knew full well who was outside the door as he sat writing at the desk. "Enter!" he called out without looking up. Slowly the door opened and Feawen slipped into the room.

"Sit down Feawen." Legolas said, his voice clipped and sharp. Feawen sat down on the long padded stool that ran along the end of the bed. She watched her brother writing, his hand flowing across the piece of parchment laid out in front of him on the desk. She guessed that it was probably a letter back to her father about her behaviour and no doubt that as soon as Thranduil received the letter he would summon her back to Mirkwood.

Finally Legolas put down his quill and turned to face her, one leg crossed over the other one. "Well, let's hear it Feawen."

Feawen got to her feet and stared down at her boots. "I am ready to apologise to Lord Elrond." She whispered softly not meeting her brother's gaze.

Legolas sighed. "Feawen, how many times do I have to tell you; when you are speaking to someone you look at them."

Feawen raised her head slowly and looked into Legolas' eyes, still flashing with anger but not as fierce yesterday. "I am ready to apologise to Lord Elrond for my behaviour yesterday."

"I am glad to hear it." Legolas stood up and motioned Feawen in front of him towards the door. His expression was blank, Feawen couldn't read it. The walk to the Lord of Imladris' study seemed like the longest walk in her whole life. She could feel Legolas' eyes boring into her back and she wished that she could walk behind him.

Finally they reached a richly carved dark brown door and Legolas knocked on it. "Come in." A voice as rich and soft as the wooden door called from inside the room. Legolas pushed open the door and ushered Feawen inside ahead of him.

Lord Elrond looked up from the pile of parchment he was reading. He frowned slightly when he saw Feawen and Legolas entering. But one look at the prince's face told him that this was something to do whit what had occurred the previous day.

"Feawen, Legolas, is everything alright?" he asked standing up behind his desk. A nudge between her shoulder blades from Legolas made Feawen step forward.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday in the Greeting Hall hir nin. It was rude and ill-mannered of me. Please forgive hir nin." The princess said bowing her head.

Lord Elrond came around his desk and grasped both Feawen's hands in his. "My dear child! There is no need to apologise. You got a fright yesterday, which is perfectly understandable. Forget about it. There is no need for forgiveness or apologise." Elrond gently kissed Feawen's forehead. "Is that all tithen pen?" he asked kindly.

Feawen nodded and smiled slightly. "Hannon le hir nin."

Elrond smiled kindly at her. "Glassen tithen pen. You may go now." Feawen bowed her head and opened the door, glancing back at Legolas. Her brother nodded. "Go on, I will follow shortly." Feawen nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Elrond looked at the prince. "What is it penneth? You are troubled by something."

Legolas sighed. "When I spoke, well more like gave a lecture to Feawen last night, she told me that she had run out because of 'memories'."

Lord Elrond frowned. "Memories? Was it Aradhelon?"

Legolas shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me. I will speak with her again and see will she tell me." The prince bit his lip. "From the way she was speaking it didn't sound like it was about Aradhelon." He said slowly, thinking over the argument last night.

Elrond stared out if the window thoughtfully. "It may not be anything to do with Aradhelon. But all the same, watch her closely. Try and distract her. Don't let her dwell too much on whatever memories came to her as this will only cause her fear and needless worry."

"I will hir nin, Hannon le." Legolas bowed his head and left the study, leaving a slightly worried elf lord behind. Lord Elrond frowned and walked slowly around his study, thinking. He hoped it wasn't anything to do with Aradhelon. Feawen had gone through enough with him already. She did not any more.

Meanwhile Legolas made his way back to his chambers deep in thought. Apart from what happened with Aradhelon, Legolas knew little about Feawen's elfling hood in Taure-en-Uial. Feawen rarely talked about her life as Rineth before becoming Feawen, Princess of Mirkwood, daughter of the Elvenking Thranduil and sister of Prince Legolas.

Entering his chambers he began to pace back and forth in front of the bed thinking. Getting frustrated he lent on the mantel piece and frowned. He failed to notice the presence in his room until a soft hand covered his where it rested on the mantel piece. He whipped his head around to come face to face with Feawen. "Feawen." He said surprised.

"Legolas...muindor...please forgive my behaviour yesterday. It was wrong of me, I know. Amin hiraetha. Goheno nin seas." Her eyes were pleading, searching his for the love and comfort she had always known him for.

Legolas sighed and pulled his hand out from under Feawen's before plonking down into the armchair behind her. Feawen left her hand hanging in the air, pain and surprise flashing across her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was about to leave the room when the soft voice of Legolas stopped her.

"Feawen." He called, holding one hand out towards her. "Tolo."

Slowly Feawen made her way over to the armchair. When she was close enough, Legolas wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He enfolded her in his arms, holding her close against him and sighed. "Oh Feawen you try my patience, do you know that?" he asked and he rested his chin on the top of Feawen's head.

Feawen said nothing but sighed contentedly and curled her fingers into Legolas' tunic. Legolas placed a kiss on her head. "Before you came into my life, the only thing that tried my patience was council meeting...and healers...and Ada." He said with mock distaste. Feawen giggled slightly.

The prince pretended to ignore her and continued on. "But now the one thing that tries my patience the most is you...but I wouldn't change it for anything on Arda. Gi melin Feawen...For always." There was silence in the room until Legolas spoke again.

"Feawen, I must know, those memories...were they of Aradhelon?"

Feawen looked up alarmed at the mention of that name. "No! No it wasn't him. It was some...something else. Something I would rather not talk about...if you don't mind."

"Of course not tithen pen. But I am always here for you whenever you want me. Always remember that."

Feawen nodded against Legolas' chest listening to the deep vibrations of his voice against her ear. For a while the two of them just sat there, watching the flames of the fire cracking and dancing in the hearth. Gradually Feawen's eyes began to glaze over as she was lulled to sleep by the sound of the steady beat of Legolas' heart. The prince smiled down fondly at his sister and carefully shifted her in his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder against his neck, making sure she was comfortable and secure before allowing himself to drift off into revire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later, Legolas slowly drifted back to consciousness as he became aware of knocking on his door. Sensing his movement Feawen sighed sleepily as her eyes slide into focus just as the door burst open almost rocketing off the hinges as Aragorn shot into the room followed by two hyper looking twins.

Feawen took one look at them and raised one eyebrow. All three of them were filthy. They were covered in leaves and twigs and in Elrohir's case mud.  
"Ah Legolas we are having a slight disagreement and we need your help." Aragorn said, grinning. "The twins are saying that I have no skill for hunting, but I disagree. We were wondering if you and Feawen might decide who the better hunter is."

Why, you need someone to spot the game for you?" Legolas laughed at the wide-eyed laugh his response evoked. Feawen chuckled from where she was still curled up in her brother's lap.

"Are you saying, tithen las, that we need help with our hunting?" Elrohir leaned down and grinned fiercely at the prince.  
Freeing up one hand from around Feawen, Legolas pushed the twin lightly back. "Knowing you and Elladan, you probably only got one buck between the two of you!"

"I heard that!" Elladan stalked into the room from the balcony and glanced at the prince. "So you think that because you are a prince you can act all superior to us?" Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No I don't. You know I don't! But still, I am much better than you with the bow, we all know that!" He gave the twin a brilliant smile.  
"Brat." Elladan glowered at him playfully.  
"Jealous!"Legolas threw back at the twin.  
"And he is too!" Elrohir ducked as Elladan swatted at him.  
"Whose side are you on?" Elladan asked glaring at him twin.

"Obviously the one that can cause the most destruction that's for certain!" Aragorn muttered under his breath. Immediacy Elrohir pounced on the human and pinned him to the bed.

"Are we picking sides?" Moranuen leaned into the room, looking around the doorframe at his friend.  
"Mora, come in! I need support here!" Aragorn tried to push himself up in bed from where Elrohir had pinned him down, but twin simply placed his hand on the man's chest and held him down.  
"Elrohir!" The ranger grabbed his brother's wrist and wrenched the elf's arm out from under him, unbalancing the twin so that he fell down across the human's chest.  
Feawen could help herself no longer and burst out laughing.

"You are so clumsy." Elladan stepped quickly near the bed and pulled his brother off of Aragorn.  
"Me!?" Elrohir looked between his brother and Moranuen, "Why don't you tell Legolas and Feawen _why_ we were the only ones unsuccessful today!"

Legolas couldn't hide his smile, his eyes darting between Moranuen, the twins and Aragorn. "Well? Do share!" Feawen sat up straighter eager to hear what had happened.

"It wasn't my fault!" Elladan glared at his twin who was laughing at him. "My horse spooked as we crossed a small game trail and one of those wild boars charged me."

"Go on...," Moranuen egged on the conversation. "There's more and it gets better." He winked at Legolas and Feawen.

Elladan grimaced and glanced at the floor continuing quietly, "And I fell off the horse."  
"You what?" Legolas touched his ear, raising his eyebrow and feigning not having heard what Elladan had said.  
Legolas unsuccessfully tried to cover a small laugh, garnering him a glare as the eldest twin repeated himself, "I fell off my horse and the nasty beast returned home without me. So I had to sit with Elrohir."

"And in the meantime they scared a herd of deer right down to Glorfindel." Moranuen was laughing, "His party got all we needed and we came home empty-handed because of these two."

"Two!" Elrohir turned indignantly towards the elf in the doorway.  
Elladan patted his twin on the back condescendingly. "Oh yes, dear brother. If I am to blame, so are you."

"And I missed all the fun." Legolas grinned broadly at them all. "It never fails. Why didn't you tell me you were going hunting?"

Elladan looked uncomfortable. "Well, Ada said that you and Feawen had had an argument and to let you have some times alone."  
Elrohir came to stand beside his twin. "Is everything alright now? Because it would be a shame if you missed Aragorn be shown up for the disgraceful hunter he is!"

"Hey!" Aragorn yelled indignantly. "I heard that!"

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced down at Feawen. "Well what do you say? Have we made up?"

Feawen looked up at her brother. "I think we have, don't you?" she said with a smile. Legolas grinned down at her. "Of course we have. I can never stay angry with you for longer!"

Aragorn grinned and jumped over to the hearth."Well, how do you think is the better hunter?"

Legolas glanced from the twins to Aragorn to Moranuen who was trying to secretly slip out of the room unnoticed. He hated being caught up in any situation with the twins. Legolas smirked as he watched him leave.

"I really cannot decide." Legolas shrugged, trying to be diplomatic. Feawen slipped off his lap and raised her hands above her head, stretching elegantly.

"Why don't we go on a hunt and you all can try and prove who is the best hunter?" Feawen suggested mildly, leaning over the back of the chair Legolas was still sitting in. "What do you say?"

Elladan clapped his hands together in glee. "An excellent idea Princess Feawen!" Elrohir and Aragorn nodded in agreement. "When shall we leave?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

Legolas put his hands behind his head. "What about tomorrow, at dawn? That would give us plenty of time to gather what supplies we shall need. Also I think we should hunt in two teams and whoever brings the most back, has the most skill in hunting and is the better hunter."

Elrohir nodded. "That's a good idea. But I say we should ask Ada's permission first before we plan anything. I don't want another lecture on 'sneaking out without telling anybody' again. It was bad enough the first time."

Aragorn sniggered and Feawen chuckled lightly. She knew what that type of lecture was like for she had often received it from her father after Thranduil had discovered that his daughter had snuck out of the palace from under the noses of the guards, Nuimon and Legolas.

"Right then. That's settled then. You two," Legolas said standing up. "Go and ask your Adar for his permission while we shall gather the supplies."

Feawen walked over to her brother as he headed for the door. Legolas stopped and turned to her. "Feawen I think you should stay here."

Feawen shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Legolas' voice was firm.

The princess raised one eyebrow. "Scared that I'll show you up?"

Legolas scowled but ignored her comment. "Adar would slam us both in chains if he knew I endangered you by letting you out hunting with the twins." This earned him glares from both Elladan and Elrohir.

Feawen grinned. "Good thing he doesn't know anything about it then."

Legolas crossed his arms and stood in front of his sister. "I'm telling you Feawen. Stay here. You could get hurt."

"So could you, if you don't get out of my way." Feawen retorted, stepping neatly around her brother and out the door. Legolas just stood there at a loss for words. The twins shared gleeful looks and danced out after Feawen. Aragorn glanced nervously at his friend.

"Mellon nin, are you alright?"

Legolas looked at him. "Estel, when did my sister become so...quick with her come-backs?"

Aragorn laughed. "I have no idea mellon nin but I can assure you the twins had nothing to do with it!"

"I hope not, otherwise they will pay...dearly." Legolas growled as he left the room to catch up with Feawen, Aragorn close on his heels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside in the growing darkness two fingers meet under the trees at the edge of the training grounds.

"Well?" the first one asked. His voice hard and gravely.

The second grinned into the darkness. "It is better than we hoped. The elf scum is planning a hunting trip with the prince, the sons of Elrond and the human. It seems that they are going to be having a competition and will be splitting up. That way we shall be able to grab her easily and no one will discover until it is too late." He laughed evilly.

The first person chuckled. "Indeed. She will pay for what she did. I fully intend to see it happen. Then you and your men can have your fun with her. But first there is the matter of Escott and his men. They will need to be...disposed of."

"I shall see that it is done." The second said, his voice laced with malice. The first figure nodded "Make sure you do." He said before he slipped away into the shadows of the night. The other person grinned. Their plan was in action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hannon le = thank you  
hir nin = my lord  
tithen pen = little one.  
amin hiraetha = I am sorry.  
goheno nin seas = forgive me please.  
tolo = come  
Gi melin = I love you

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you all so much for all your reviews. Please keep them coming!

**blue-lily295: **Yea your right. They are a bit quick to shout at her, but I suppose that they are just worried for her after what she went through and want to protect her and make sure she grows up into the royal princess she is supposed to be.

**LOTCR: **I love your image of Thranduil with the one ring. Brilliant! Ohhh what's a party elk. I'd like one of those! Spy on Legolas? Ok that was just creepy. I would hate one of my parents being able to do that. Legolas would have to lock all the doors or else get Thranduil to walk through floor and then leave a trail where ever he goes!

**Just A Reviewer: **Oh you are making me so jealous! Sea and sand what more could you wish for! Sorry but this villain is not any one from The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. Sorry. No this story dives into Feawen's past when she was Rineth and growing up in Taure-en-Uial with Rinor and Fealeth.

**Guest: **No, elves can't come back to life, but hey! Great plot for a further story, I might just use that! Yes Thranduil killed the bad guy!


	9. A Shock

The forest was alive with the sounds of bird calls as five figures on horseback rode through the laughing and chatting with one another. It was still early in the day and the light fog that had covered the hidden valley over night was still clinging to the air, unwilling to disappear. Feawen thought that it gave the forest a mystical look as she rode on Gilroch, a little behind Legolas, who was arguing with Elrohir about when they should split up. It was accepted that the twins would go together while Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen would go together.

Aragorn grinned at her and made a face towards the two squabbling elves in front of them. Feawen shook her head and rolled her eyes in a most unelven like way. She loved being out in the forest among the trees and could easily block out the argument.

A few more moments of ridding, they came to a pint where the path split into two smaller paths. Elrohir turned his horse around to look back at the others.

"This is where we part company and will meet again in three days time to determine the better hunter or hunters. I and Elladan will take the path to the right, which lead south. Legolas, you, Estel and Feawen can take the other, towards the north. As of the rules agrees last night, you cannot leave the forest nor the valley, you must hunt fair and square, no cheating. Anything got as a means of cheating will not be considered part of the challenge. Alright?"

When everybody nodded their head in agreement, Elrohir turned his horse back around and joined his brother on the lower path. Legolas waved cheerily to them. "May the best hunter win!" he called out as he urged Tuilinn on. Aragorn stuck out his tongue at his brothers as he rode past, beside Feawen.

"Come on Feawen, let's show them that we are easily the best hunters!" Legolas turned in his saddle. "Do not count your chickens before they hatch." He warned gently.

Aragorn looked at Feawen. " What in Arda does he mean. I don't have any chickens and neither would I be counting them if I had! And how come it relates to this hunting trip?"

Feawen went off in peals of laughter. Legolas raised one eyebrow and returned his attention to the path ahead of him. It would be a while until they were deep enough in the forest to come across any game. But by no means was the prince board. The forest was alive with life and Legolas took the opportunity to drink it all in, enjoying every last minute of it. For he knew that soon enough summer would end and he would have to return to Mirkwood and do battle with advisors and council meetings. He shuddered at the thought of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aragorn moaned quietly as he shifted in his saddle. They had been ridden nearly all day looking for game to hunt and so far had had very little results. The ranger groaned again as he tried to find a comfortable position with little luck.

"Ow!" He hissed as his horse lurched forwards and he was thrust against the hard front of the saddle.

Legolas sighed and turned around in the saddle to glare at the man. "Is there something wrong with you Estel?"

"I've been on a horse all day." The man ground out. Feawen gave him a sympatric look.

"Is your little bottom sore?" Legolas asked turning away so that the other two wouldn't see the grin on his face as he teased the ranger.

Aragorn glowered at the elf in front of him. "Yes. It is not as fast as yours." Feawen clamped her hand over her mouth as she shook with suppressed mirth.

Legolas laughed. "You know, you have a lot of nerve, for a human, and filthy one at that."

"I may be a filthy human but at least I'm not a...dollop head." Aragorn stuck his tongue out at Legolas' back and waved his hands in air. Feawen was having serious trouble trying to control herself.

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "Estel, there is no such word as dollop head."

"It's idiomatic." Aragorn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what?" Legolas glanced back over his shoulder, a puzzled look on his face.

"You need to be more in touch with people." Aragorn said with a grin.

Legolas huffed. "Describe dollop head."

Aragorn's grin widened as he sensed a challenge. "In two words?"

"Yeah, go on." Legolas challenged back.

"Uh...Prince Legolas."

Legolas whipped around, furry written across his face. Feawen lost control and burst out laughing, urging Gilroch on away from her slightly annoyed brother vanishing into the trees.

Legolas brought Tuilinn up beside Aragorn's horse. "If you ever say a thing like that again I will-"

But whatever Legolas would do was cut off a by a scream from Feawen. Turning Tuilinn around, he and Aragorn raced through the forest in the direction the scream had come from. Five seconds later they arrived in a small clearing. Legolas immediately spotted Feawen standing almost next to him; she had dismounted from the saddle. One hand holding Gilroch's rains, the other was clamped firmly across her mouth as she stared at what she saw.

Aragorn gasped in horror at what he saw. There were bodies of men strewn across the clearing, blood soaking into the ground, turning it a crimson colour. But the worst thing was the bodies were beheaded and hewn; arms, legs and heads scattered around the clearing. Legolas frowned as he glanced around him. Who would have done such a thing? It clearly wasn't the work of orcs or wargs. Something caught his eye and he bent to pick up a glove that lay near him.

"These are Escott's men. I recognise this glove. He had it on the day he arrived in Imladris." The prince said, holding out towards Aragorn who took it and examined it.

"You're right, this is his glove. But if these are Escott's men, why are there only seven of them here? He had at least sixteen if not more when he arrived at Imladris." This puzzled the ranger.

Feawen's stomach began to churn and she turned away from the carnage, only managing to stumble out of the clearing before she fell to her knees as she brought up everything she had eaten that morning.

Legolas turned as he heard a retching noise. "Feawen!" he muttered as he realised who it was. Aragorn hurried after him. Legolas fell down beside his sister quickly pulling her hair away from her face and placed his hand on her forehead, supporting her head as she threw up.

As she finished heaving, Feawen became aware of someone kneeling down beside her gently rubbing her back and speaking to her softly in the Grey Tongue. Turning her head, her eyes met her brother's, his face full of worry and concern for her.

"Ci ver tithen pen?" He asked gently as he helped her to stand up. Feawen just nodded and leaned against him. It had been more the shock of seeing such a sight than anything else that had caused the princess to throw up. Legolas held her close to him, soothing her.

Aragorn appeared and handed Legolas a water skin. "Manen se?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on Feawen's back.

Legolas smiled gently. "She will be fine. I think it was the shock." He held out the water skin to Feawen. "Here, drink. It will get the taste out of your mouth."

Feawen took the offered water skin and slowly raised it to her lips, her hands shaking slightly. She smiled shakily at her brother as she handed back the water skin. "Hannon le."

Legolas searched her face to make sure she was alright.

"_Are you sure you are alright Feawen." _He whispered in her mind. He felt her smile through their bond.

"_Quite sure muindor nin. It was just a shock." _ Feawen reached up and touch Legolas' check. "I am fine, stop worrying. Your almost as bad if not worse than Ada." She scolded lightly, managing to draw a small smile from Legolas' serious face.

She turned away from Legolas and took a deep breath. She looked back over her shoulder at Aragorn and Legolas. "Well, are you two coming? Don't you want to win?" she asked a hint of mischievous evident in her soft voice. Aragorn grinned at Legolas and headed back to where the horses were.

The three horses were pawing the ground nervously and trying to pull at their rains. The small of the blood was making them jumpy. Feawen grabbed hold of Gilroch's rains, stroking the tall beast on her noses, whispering words of comfort. Soon the mare had calmed down and allowed Feawen to mount. She turned Gilroch around, glancing one last time at the clearing, before joining Legolas and Aragorn. She had a smile on her face, but inside she was screaming.

The men that had been killed, they hadn't been killed by an animal. No they had been killed by someone who wanted them out of the picture. Someone who wanted to make sure that their plans wouldn't be disrupted. Someone who was desperate to silence those who knew of their plans. And Feawen had a very strong urge to throw up again when she thought of who could be and most likely behind it all.

"_Oh Valar no, Please don't let it be him!" _she thought as she rode through the forest, her worry and fright increasing by the second.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ci ver tithen pen = how are you feeling little one  
Manen se = how is she?  
hannon le = thank you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please make sure that you review. The more reviews the faster the new chapter appears!

**WoodEflJedi:** Yes the twins and Aragorn coming in about such a stupid thing when Legolas and Feawen were so serious was pretty funny. Update coming soon!

**Phoenixfeather20111: **So glad that you like it!

**LOTCR: **Legolas; of course their jealous of me. They don't have my good looks, my gorgeous eyes or perfect stance. I can look cool in whatever I do. Ha beat that twins!  
Yup the enemy has appeared! You might need something or someone (will legolas do?) to hold onto!


	10. Nervous

Feawen sat by the camp fire Aragorn had made, staring into the flames, lost in thought. She had been like that ever since they had stumbled on the scene of the battle, hardly talking, deep inside her own mind where nobody could reach her. Aragorn had failed to notice for the first few hours, but as the sky grew dark, he began to miss the friendly chatter between Feawen and Legolas and it was only then that he realised that something was wrong with the young princess.

Legolas had noticed from the very beginning but hadn't said anything, hoping that his sister was just thinking and would eventually snap out of it. He had thought that she was upset after seeing such a sight, but now he wasn't so sure. Somehow, Feawen knew what had happened, why, and by whom and whatever it was had obviously scared her.

The hardest thing for Legolas was that Feawen had pushed him away. She had put up a shield between herself and her brother. This worried Legolas more than anything. He had tired communicating with through their bond, but Feawen had shut that closed also.

The prince knew that Feawen didn't have full control over their bond, often resulting in him getting a rush of emotions from his sister when she was injured, hurt or upset as Feawen didn't have the strength to block her emotions. But now she had closed the bond off completely.

Aragorn scooted over to the fallen log that Legolas was sitting on, opposite to Feawen. "Mellon nin, are you alright?" He asked softly.

Legolas jerked up, surprised that he hadn't heard the man coming close to him. He smiled sadly. "I'm worried about Feawen. She is not usually like this. It...It almost scares me, the way she's acting. It's most unusual for her. Normally she would talk to me and tell me what's on her mind. But now..."

Legolas let his words trail off into the night as he and Aragorn stared across the flames at the silent elf in front of them. "She seems so distant." Legolas murmured. "She will not talk to me and has even blocked the connection between us."

"But surly that will exhaust her?" Aragorn whispered in surprise. Legolas had told him of the bond that he and Feawen shared and how his sister was having trouble controlling her emotions sometimes. "Do you think it would be best if we return home?"

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know for certain what is on her mind. But hopefully she should be over it tomorrow. And then there is only a day left until we meet Elladan and Elrohir on the forest track. No we shall continue our hunt."

Aragorn nodded and stood up, wandering over to the saddle bags and pulling out three bed rolls. "Might as well get some sleep." He said, tossing a bed roll at Legolas' head. The elf caught it easily and grinned. Feawen stood up, her face unreadable.

"I will take the first watch." Her voice was unusually quiet and soft and Legolas was sure he heard fear in it. He glanced sharply at her as she made her way over to the edge of the clearing they had made camp in for the night. As she passed Legolas by, he out a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. He studied her face for a moment, looking into her eyes, trying to find anything that would tell him why she was acting the way she was. He found nothing.

"You know you can always talk to me." He whispered as he brought his hand up and lightly stroked her check. Feawen closed her eyes at the touch and smiled slightly. Legolas cupped her check and lowered his head until their foreheads touched.

"I love you Feawen."

The whispered was so quiet that Feawen, who was standing right beside her brother, had to strain her ears to hear it. She smiled and stepped by Legolas, over to the edge of the clearing where she sat herself down on a large rock and gazed out into the night.

"Feawen." Legolas' voice made he look back over her shoulder. "Wake me for the next watch." Feawen nodded and settled down again.

Legolas sighed and turned towards Aragorn, shrugging his shoulders. He had no way of knowing what was troubling Feawen until she told him. Nobody saw the lone tear that slide down Feawen's check as she sat on the rock.

She should have known that he would have come back. Deep in her heart she had known that he was never truly gone, that those eyes were still on Arda, watching, waiting for the right time to strike. Watching and waiting for her to show her face.

. . .

Legolas awoke the next morning as something soft brushed his check. He was immediately wide awake, reaching for his weapons when he realised that it was only a leaf from the tree above that had fallen to the ground, landing on his check first. He chuckled at himself.

The campfire was still smouldering slightly as Legolas stood up. He felt refreshed and well rested. It suddenly dawned on him that h had slept the whole night through. He hadn't been woken from his watch. And by the look of things, Aragorn hadn't been woken either.

Glancing around the clearing, Legolas spotted Feawen exactly where she had been last night. Only now she was standing beside the large rock rather than sitting on it. She had her bow propped up in front of her as she leant on it, gazing around at the mist covered forest. The princes strode over to her.

Grasping her shoulders he spun her around to face him. "Feawen, why didn't you wake me for my watch?!"

The princess stared at her brother with a mixture of fear and annoyance written on her face. Legolas saw this and relaxed his hold on her shoulders.

"I am not angry with you muinthel. I am just annoyed and puzzled as to why." He gave her a searching look. "Am I correct in guessing that you didn't wake Aragorn either?"

"I was thinking. Goheno nin seas. I lost track of the time." Feawen bowed her head and tired look away from her brother. Right all she wanted was to be back in Imladris. Even more, she was beginning to wish she had never come to the secret valley. That she had stayed put in Mirkwood.

Legolas caught her chin in his hand and held it. "Feawen whatever is the matter? You know you can always tell me. This last day, ever since we came upon the carnage in the forest, you have been silent and distant from both me and Aragorn. And don't think I don't know that you have closed the bond between us."

Aragorn had by now awoken and was busy breaking camp and preparing a small breakfast, trying to discrete as possible as the two elves spoke.

Feawen pulled herself away from Legolas. "Legolas, seas. There is nothing wrong. All I want to do is get this stupid completion over with and go home." She stomped across the clearing and picked up Gilroch's tack. The white mare came out from among the trees when she heard her mistress' whistle.

Legolas watched with a frown as Feawen tacked up Gilroch quickly and efficiently. Aragorn glanced over the princess and then back at Legolas. The princes just shrugged his shoulders and went to tend to his own horse. He couldn't do anything about Feawen's attitude right now. But one thing he was certain about was as soon as they arrived back at Imladris, he and Feawen were going to be having a serious talk together.

. . .

Feawen shifted in her saddle for nearly the hundredth time that day. She was uneasy; anybody who took one look at her would have been able to tell. There was a frown upon her face, her eyes were hard and her mouth was press into a thin line. She was hardly aware of where they were going and she jumped at every little sound she heard.

As they went deeper and deeper into the forest, the horses began to get nervous. Legolas frowned as Tuilinn jerked on the rains for the fifth time. Aragorn horse suddenly shielded away from path, backing into Gilroch who lurched forward, almost unseating her mistress.

Feawen glanced around nervously. Something was going to happen. She could hear the trees whispering angrily. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look as they tried to get their horses to move on again. Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and embedded itself in the ground right in front of Gilroch. The horse reared up and Feawen only just managed to cling on.

Before either of the elves or the ranger could gather themselves a group of men burst out from the trees, waving knives and swords about as they ran towards the horses yelling loudly. The horses panicked. Feawen desperately tried to keep a hold of Gilroch's rains as she kicked the man nearest her as she reached for one of her knives.

Tuilinn pranced about as Legolas slashed at the men from his seat in the saddle as they tried to pull him down. Aragorn wasn't faring much better. The ranger was trying to stay as close s he could to Feawen, but the horses had other ideas as they tried escape from the fight.

Feawen cried out as one man attacked her from behind and succeeded in pulling her down from the saddle. As soon as Gilroch felt her rider was, she bolted from the clearing. Feawen was on her feet again in a second slashing and diving as the man tried to pin her to the ground again.

Aragorn gave a horse cry as he too was dragged from the saddle. He yelped as his foot caught in one of the stirrups and was yanked painfully as his horse ran off. As quickly as he could he jumped to his feet. He tried to scramble up off the forest floor but it was no use. The men pinned him down, his hands about his hand as his sword was taken off him and someone sat on his legs.

Legolas was still on top of Tuilinn. The stallion had seen his fair share of battles and fights and trusted his rider. Legolas kicked out as another man attempted to drag him to the ground. The man crumpled to groan in agony as he clutched his stomach where the elf boot had made contact.

Killing the last man around her, Feawen paused for a moment, breathing heavily, before leaning down to wipe the blood off her knife.

"Don't move," a voice hissed close to her ear and she felt cold steal against her throat. Turning her head slightly to glimpse the man that had caught her unawares, she could not stop the fear that flooded her eyes when she recognised him, nor the cry that escaped her lips.

"LEGOLAS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am so sorry that this update took so long. I was just so busy last week, preparing for the World Irish Dancing Championships last weekend. And...I Won! I couldn't believe it! The shock of it was amazing. There was five judges and each judge can give you a mark out of a hundred. I got three 100s! When the first one came out I was so surprised. When the second one came out I started to cry, because it meant that I was in the top two. When the third came out me and my mum burst out crying. My sister and dad and uncle were all there. It was amazing. So again so sorry for taking so long!


	11. Caught

**blue-lily295: ** Here is what happens next. Hope you enjoy it. Also here is the person from her past.

**phoenixfeather20111: **Thank you so much you are so sweet. I still can't believe it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Chloe Amelia Zhang: **Thank you so much. You are all so kind. Here is payback in the form of a really long chapter! Hope you enjoy.

**LOTCR: **Thanks for the cake. It was delicious! Yea if Aragorn had been in the right potions he would have hit them where the sun doesn't shine! But they got him on the floor on his stomach. So it might have been a little harder. Also I wanted Aragorn to seem strong and that the men were finding it hard to restrain hm. Yes I am keeping you all in suspense about who the villain is. Even neither Legolas nor Aragorn know.

**WoodElfJedi: **Hmmmm, maybe they might need your bow now? Yes that is my full intention. Keeping you in anticipation! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AlueStark: **Thank you so much! Do you do Irish dancing as well? It is so good to get first place and the best part is I wasn't expecting it at all. After I had danced my first two rounds, my sister told me rather rudely that I was clinging to fifth place with my finger nails. (I didn't dance well for my first two rounds, according to my mum and sister!")

Anyway, on with the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas' blood ran cold at the sound of his sister's ringing shrill and clear through the trees.

"LEGOLAS!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped down off Tuilinn and started to fight his way back towards his sister. His heart was pounding in his chest but it wasn't from exertion. He had never heard Feawen sound so terrified or frightened.

"Legolas!" The cry came again, even more desperate. Legolas burst through the trees and gasped, taking in the sight of his sister being held in the grasp of a man with the most unusual eyes; blank with specks of purple through them. Eyes that held nothing but evil. His gaze travelled to Aragorn was still on the forest floor pinned down.

"L-Legolas..." Feawen gasped, the knife held against her neck pricking her skin in a show of power.

"How dare you!" Legolas growled, and he felt his anger building inside him at the sight of a thin line of blood running down Feawen's neck. "Let her go at once!" the prince thundered.

The men laughed. The one with the eyes spoke up. "Lay down your weapons elf and no harm shall come to this pretty little thing."

There was something in the man's voice that caused Legolas to shiver. The man's voice was full of lust. Legolas was furious but dropped his knives onto the ground. The man sneered. "That's a good elf." He threw Feawen to the ground roughly and motioned for the men to get off Aragorn.

"Bind them!" He hissed. Immediately the three friends found themselves surrounded as they were hauled to their feet as their hands were bound behind them. Feawen struggled against her captors and glared at them. Her face was a mask of furry.

Legolas glowered at the men. "I demand to why you have taken us captive. You have no right to."

The man with the eyes came back over. He smirked evilly. "You elf, are in no potion to make demands." He then turned his attention to Feawen. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. He could see the fear in her eyes. He stared at her and Feawen could almost see the lust in his eyes. She shivered and tried to pull away. The man just laughed.

"You are a beautiful elf, did you know that?" He asked, his voice dripping with desire.

"Stay away from her!" Both Legolas and Aragorn spat out at the same time.

The man glared at them. He pointed a finger at Legolas. "You will do well to remember that you are not in control here. I won't warn you again. Blind fold them! We are leaving!"

Legolas growled and struggled against the man that held his tied hands as two more men tried to place a blind fold over his eyes. Aragorn and Feawen were also putting up a fight. But when Feawen felt the cold steal of a knife against her throat, she stilled. Legolas and Aragorn also stilled at the sight of the man behind the princess, his knife to her throat.

"Any more trouble from either of you," the man said with look of pure evil on his face. "And I slit her throat, even though it would be such a pity to spoil her!"

Legolas was filled with rage at the way the man spoke about his sister, but said nothing for fear of Feawen's life. The two elves and the ranger were blind folded and forced to walk as the men rode on their horses.

. . .

It seemed like forever to Feawen until they stopped walking. The young princess's leggings were ripped at the knees from stumbling and falling over branches and roots that scattered the forest floor due to not being able to see because of the blind fold. Her hands were grazed and bleeding and she could feel blood soaking into her leggings from her torn knees. She had no way of knowing how Legolas and Aragorn were faring.

She cursed silently as she ran into the rear of one of the horses that had stopped in front of her. She heard the men dismounting and calling out and guessed that they had arrived at a camp of some sorts. Suddenly the material around her eyes was ripped off and she blinked as she waited for her eyes to grow accustomed to the bright daylight again after so long with the blind fold on.

She had guessed right. They were in a camp. There were several tents scattered about in a small clearing and a dying fire was set in the centre of the tents, smouldering. Feawen glanced around and spotted Legolas and Aragorn standing beside her rapidly blinking their own eyes. She tried to wriggle free from whoever was holding her but it was no use. The person behind her had a grip like steal.

The princess felt someone watching her and turned her head to see the man with the black eyes watching her. Slowly he began to make his way over towards her. She felt Legolas stiffen and try to move closer to her. The man stopped fright in front of her. Feawen gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Well, well, well. If it is not the little elf scum Rineth. I thought I recognised you but I was not sure until I had seen you in better light. Well Rineth-"

"Feawen!" Feawen growled out with such anger and hatred that Legolas looked at her in surprise. He had never heard his sister say anything with such rage.

The man looked surprised. "Excuse me?" he asked his voice dangerous low and soft.

Feawen glared at him. "My. Name. Is. Feawen! Not. Rineth!" she grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Is that so? Well tell me this Feawen then, you are Rineth? The elf maiden from Taure-en-Uial, are you not? If not you have a very strange likeness to the elf called Rineth." The man grinned as he watched the emotions play across the princess's face.

"What if I am?" Feawen challenged back, her head held high and a gleam in her eye.

The man chuckled. "So you are Princess Rineth, only under a different name now." He leaned in closer to Feawen and she closed her eyes. "You still believe that I am him, don't you?" The man laughed cruelly. Forcing her eyes open again, Feawen blinked and looked up. The man's face loomed above her, and his eyes were filled with evil laughter. Feawen narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked. The man smiled wider at her response.

"I am not the man you think I am. How could I be? That was over a thousand years ago. We humans don't live that long, you know," the man said as he twirled a lock of Feawen's blonde hair around his fingers. Feawen tried to move away but discovered that she was trapped by the person holding her behind.

"Not him?" Feawen whispered, wishing she could have a drink of water as her throat seemed parched.

"No, not him." The man said, as he gazed into Feawen's silver blue eyes with his own black ones.

"But...but the eyes?"

The man laughed. "Many in my family have inherited these eyes from him elf scum.

Feawen's eyes widened. "He was your...ancestor?" She asked. Now that she was looking past the eyes, this man was different from the one that haunted her as an elfling. While the other had dark almost black hair to match his eyes and was clean shaven, this man had lighter hair, dark brown and stubble on his chin

"These eyes have been a curse to all who inherit them. My father and grandfather didn't get them. They were the lucky ones. Rathcain," the man continued and Legolas saw Feawen shiver at the mention of the name. "Knew that it was his eyes that scared you most about him. He made a law that any one in his family that inherited these eyes was to hunt you down and finish what he started."

Feawen tired to keep her breathing under control as she stared back at the man who had captured them. "So you mean to kill me, just because of your eye colour?"

The man laughed again and nodded. "Of course, elf scum. For once my duty is complete; I can live my life freely without the burden of my past on my shoulders."

"The ways of men have always confused me, but I never knew they would kill a person for a family member that was so long forgotten." Feawen said, trying to keep the fear she was feeling out of her voice.

"No elfling, not forgotten, _never _forgotten. The eyes have always searched for you, but you know this, don't you? You have felt them watching you, waiting to strike." The man grinned as he watched Feawen's face drain of colour.

Feawen tried to ignore her racing heart as she looked back at the man, her face livid with anger. "Many years have passed and I am no longer an elfling." She hissed angrily.

"And yet you still scream for someone to rescue you at the sight of these eyes." The man taunted her. Feawen looked away as she felt the panic and anger swell within her, just as it had all those years ago. She wanted to scream but she kept her mouth closed.

The man laughed and grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look at him. He smirked. "But I am sure you are just as sweet as you are fabled to be!" he whispered. Legolas growled and strained at him bonds, his face consorted with rage to hear his sister spoken about in such a way. The man just laughed and turned to one of the other men standing near him.

"Tie them up!" He ordered. Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen were dragged backwards towards a large post that was standing outside the largest tent. Aragorn guessed it must belong to the man with the black eye; he had yet to give a name for himself. The men tied them securely to the tree, making it impossible to escape. All three of them were forced to sit on the ground, their hands tied above their heads.

Legolas struggled with his bonds hoping to loosen them, but it was no use and the more he pulled on his, the tighter the rope around Feawen and Aragorn's wrists became. The man grinned as he watched the elf struggle with the rope.

"This is where you will stay for the remainder of your stay here, until we moved on. Do not try and escape for it is futile. If you want to remain alive, I suggest you co-operate with us, otherwise it could become very unpleased for you." The man told them in quiet voice.

Feawen gulped as Legolas stared at the man with fire in his eyes.

"Poor little elf. All alone in a strange place and there is nothing you can do about it! What a pity!" the man sniggered at Legolas. Aragorn tired to reach out and kick the man, but couldn't because of the way he was tied. The man just laughed.

"You will not get away with this." Legolas growled. "Once our friends realise we are missing, they will come looking for us." Legolas was hoping that Elladan and Elrohir would either find them or realise that something was wrong and come looking for them.

The man laughed again. It was a strange laugh. It sounded like metal grating on metal. "If your friends discover that you indeed are missing and come looking for you, by the time they reach here, we shall be long gone, taking you with us. And I am sure you Feawen, will know exactly where we are going and what will happen."

Feawen did not like what the man was saying; she had been separated from her father and brother for far too long. Legolas could sense her fear. He knew that she was frightened.

"I will be back!" The man told them before turning around. Aragorn spoke up. "Will you not give us your name?" He asked, his voice betraying the deep anger he felt towards these men. The man turned back around and bowed.

"But of course. My name is Bancroft." He told them before walking away, leaving them guarded by the other men.

Feawen began to cry silently. Legolas turned towards her. "Av-osto Feawen. Amin sinome." Feawen smiled at her brother through her tears. "Iston Legolas. Iston." She whispered quietly. Aragorn stared down at his feet. He was feeling very guilty at the moment for it was he that brought up the matter of hunting. Feawen saw him staring at his boots.

"Estel, none of this was your fault. If anyone is to blame it, it is me for I suggested that we have a completion. Please don't blame yourself. It will only make matters worse." she spoke softly in the gray tongue, hoping to get the ranger's attention. Aragorn looked up and smiled.

"I will try not to Feawen. I will try."

. . .

Legolas watched the sky grow darker above the trees. He knew that tomorrow was the last day and that they were supposed to met up with the twins just after midday. He hoped that the twins would come looking for them. He looked over at Feawen, who was carefully watching the men walking around the camp. Legolas already knew that she was a prime target if any of these men suddenly decided to listen to their desires.

"Maybe we should have listened to Lord Elrond when he was warning us about getting into trouble?" Feawen said with a small smile.

Legolas smiled back. "Maybe, but how were we to know that men were wondering around the forests of Imladris?"

They watched as Bancroft walked slowly towards them. Feawen could feel her heart beginning to pound rapidly as he neared them.

"Hello beautiful one." He said, addressing Feawen. She looked disgusted by the man's behaviour and so were Legolas and Aragorn. The prince had a feeling he knew what Ban croft wanted to do and do soon.

"I meant what I said earlier. You are beautiful." Bancroft told Feawen as he knelt down beside her. He ran a hand through her hair and placed his other and on her thigh. She was disgusted by it. She kicked his hand away and growled, indicating she was not to be touched.

"Leave her alone!" Legolas growled with such vile hatred in his voice that even Aragorn was surprised. He had never heard Legolas sounding so furious. He too had also guesses what Bancroft was up to and hated to think that he was unable to help the young elf he had come to love as a sister.

Bancroft looked over at the male elf sitting beside Feawen and the human sitting beside the male elf. A wicked gleam came into his eyes.

"You will do as I say or else she will suffer greatly. I will have my fun with her all during her stay. And it won't be pretty either. I will have her bearing my children if need be. And I would have you delivering her children."

Legolas was appalled. He could not believe that the man would actually do something so painfully cruel to Feawen. Feawen herself was shaking with fright.

"You are a sick evil twisted human!" Legolas spat.

Bancroft laughed. "Try me!" he said smirking. "And speaking of children, I think I might just have some fun now and hope it results in a child."

He moved closer to Feawen and began to stroke her face before his hands started to move further down her body. He began to kiss her neck and face. Feawen twisted and squirmed under his touch desperately trying to get away from his hands. She did not like it at all. Legolas didn't like it either. He bowed his head, knowing that a part of his sister would be gone that night and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He knew that Feawen was still untouched and he knew that it should stay that way until she was ready to pledge herself to another.

Aragorn sensed his friend's distress. He hated seeing Bancroft trying to force himself on Feawen. It made him sick. Like Legolas, he was powerless to do anything except turn his head and try to block out what was going on.

Feawen decided that she had had enough. She kicked out and made contact with Bancroft's most private area. He howled and rolled backwards away from her. She glared at him.

"If you ever touch me like that again!" she growled through clenched teeth. Bancroft picked himself up and glared at her. A second later there was a sharp slapping sound and Feawen's head snapped around, colliding with the post as Bancroft slapped her check.

"You are a feisty one. But don't worry. I will make you mine. I will have you bearing my children!" He hissed before walking away. Feawen tried to curl up into a tight ball, but with her arms tried above her head, this was impossible. Tears streamed down her face.

Legolas was heartbroken for his sister. All he wanted to do right now was taken Feawen into his arms and hold her close, protecting her. He leaned over and gently nuzzled her hair with his chin, trying to lend her what comfort he could. Feawen looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Hannon le." She whispered quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elvish used;

Av-osto = do not fear  
amin sinome = I am here.  
iston = i know  
hannon le = thank you.

Please review and tell me what you think! I have left over Easter eggs and they could be yours"

Legolas: Hey! They are my Easter eggs! Give them back! Or or or I'll shoot you with my bow.

Me: Well if you do, you remain tied to that post forever!

Legolas: Fine but can I have one chocolate egg back...please? *holds out two hands with puppy dog eyes*

Me: Fine, pick one!

Legolas: *squeals in joy* Thank you thank you thank you!


	12. Old Haunts

**Guest: **Yes Thranduil is going to get a faint idea that something is not right with his children in this chapter. I had almost forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me! I nearly forgot about poor old Thranduil altogether!

**blue-lily295:** Here is what happened in the past. Sorry it took so long for an update. Please don't kill me! Yes I would image the rampage that Thranduil would go on. It would be an interesting idea to expand on!

**WoodElfJedi:** Ha ha ha. I will be sure to stay on the right side of you and your friends mellon nin. They sound dangerous! No this won't be M rated at all, don't worry! It was only a hint.

**Just A Reviewer: **Than k you very much. Yes I got a huge trophy that looks a lot like the football world cup! I try my best to writ tense scenes because the leave the reader on the edge of their seats. Something I love doing! Feawen is going to get hurt, but not that way. Don't worry she will not die! Don't you dare take my Easter eggs! They are what keeps me going when writing. So no Easter eggs, no new chapters!

**Ionanunieldurin: ** Yes I know, I hated Bancroft and I made him up! The twins won't find them. Someone else will. Someone very surprising, someone none of you are expecting!

**AlueStark: **I love horse ridding although I don't get to do it very often. I sometimes hate they way in competitions it is so intense and you are at the mercy of the judges.

**LOTCR: ** Yea I sometimes watch Sherlock. It is really good. Although my parents are always baffled by Sherlock! It is quiet funny to see them trying to understand him when he talks really fast!

**Guest: **I am honoured that you are in love with my story! Here is the next chapter. Hope you love it too!

**battsam0731: **They won't be escaping for a while! Something totally unexpected will happen before escape!

**Guest: **I like your thinking mellon nin! Very ingenious indeed! Thy might not be in a fight this time, but I have another story lined up for when this one finishes and I can promise that both Elrond and Thranduil will break out their swords!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil sighed in content as he sat in front of the fire in his study with a glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other. The day was drawing to close, the sun beginning to dip behind the trees as night rolled in on the forest of Mirkwood. To say that the king was content was pushing it.

There had been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind since early that afternoon. He had tried to push it away but found that it kept coming back, stronger and stronger. He out it down to the level of stress he was going through with the amount of work he had.

Thranduil sighed and sipped his wine as he thought about his son and daughter. He hoped everything was alright in Imladris and that neither of his children were injured, yet. Standing up, the king wandered over to the large window and gazed out into the night.

The door opened and Nuimon poked his head in. "Good evening Thranduil."

The king turned around and smiled, glad to see his old friend. "Good evening Nuimon. How do you fare?"

The Lore Master frowned as he studied the King in front of him. "You are thinking about Legolas and Feawen again." It was a statement, not a question.

Thranduil nodded. "I know they are safe in Imladris under the protection of Elrond, but a father cannot reason with his worry and love for his children."

Slowly he made his way back over towards his desk when he felt a wave of emotion so intense he had to hold onto the desk in front of him for support. Pain, horror, sadness, intense sorrow, confusion, hate and other emotions too filtering or unnameable in the language the elves used hit him leaving him clutching the edge of the desk, gasping for air.

Taking deep breaths he was slowly able to control the flood of emotions, bring him back to the present as he shoved the feeling down. he became aware of Nuimon standing beside him calling to the guard to fetch a healer.

Thranduil waved him away. "I am fine. I do not need a healer." He said, still slightly out of breath.

"But Thranduil..." Nuimon tried to protest. The King stood up and walked slowly over to the fire, sinking down into an armchair. Nuimon followed, clearly worried for his friend and king.

Thranduil gazed into the flames unseeing. His heart was pounding. What had happened? What had happened his children.

Nuimon crouched down in front of him. "It was Feawen and Legolas, wasn't it? You felt their emotions? What has happened mellon nin?"

"Pain. Pain and sadness. Other emotions I cannot even begin to describe. Something has happened. Something has gone terribly wrong. Nuimon write a letter to Lord Elrond. Have it set by one of the massager birds first thing tomorrow morning."

Nuimon nodded and left the room. Whatever had happened had shaken the King more than he cared to admit.

. . . .

The stars had come out and the sky was alive as the far away lights twinkled and sparkled in dark blanket of night. But the beauty of the night was lost on the three captives. Feawen groaned and tired to move her arms into a more comfortable potion as her shoulders gave a twinge of protest. She sensed rather than heard Legolas moving beside her. The camp was silent; all the men had retired for the night into their tents. Bancroft knew there was no way for the prisoners to escape unless someone cut their bonds.

"How do you know Bancroft?" Legolas' soft voice broke the stillness of the night. "What happened to make him treat you like this?" Feawen looked up at her brother. His eyes were kind. There was no hesitation or anger in them. She sighed and looked away ashamed and heartbroken.

"Feawen, why won't you tell me?" Legolas lowered his head and rested it against his sister's temple, trying to comfort her.

"Because it is not your burden to bear Legolas." Feawen's voice was barely above a whisper, the words sounding dry and cracked. None of them had had anything to eat or drink since breakfast the previous morning.

Legolas' heart broke at those quiet words. Not his burden? Of course it was his burden. She was his sister, it was his job to protect her and look after her.

"_Feawen, please muinthel; do not hide away from me. I can see that you are upset. I can see that you are frightened. Let me in; do not shy away from me please." _

Feawen jumped slightly when she heard Legolas' voice whispering inside her mind. She closed her eyes trying to willing away the pain in her heart. "_Amin hiraetha Legolas. I just thought that this was buried in the past. That I was finally free from the memories." _

"What memories?" Legolas pressed gently. Feawen bit her lip. The last day had dragged up memories that were still painful for the young princess, but she knew her brother was only trying to help. She also knew it was important for Legolas and Aragorn to know who they were dealing with.

Legolas had almost given up hope that Feawen was going to tell him when she spoke, her voice soft in the darkness.

"It happened almost five hundred years ago. I was out ridding with my best friend Nemiril. She was the best friend anyone could ever want. The laughs we had, the things we did. If anyone ever saw us outside they would hardly believe I was a princess and she a lady. We used to get up to so much mischief." Feawen's eyes had a faraway look in them as she remembered the happy times she had spent running around the forest of Taure-en-Uial with Nemiril.

"On that particular day, Nemiril and I decided to go riding in the forest. We were accompanied by Liron and Faelon. Everything was perfect. Nemiril and I were laughing about something and enjoying the beauty of the forest, we didn't have a care in the world. As we were rounding a bend near the river, and arrow came out of nowhere and struck Liron in his shoulder. He fell of is horse and was knocked unconscious.

Before any of you knew what was happening, a band a men burst through the trees and grabbed me and Nemiril off our horses. Faelon tired to fight back, but there were too many. Soon he too was knocked unconscious. From what I heard later, both he and Liron were tired to their horses and sent back towards the palace."

A single tear slowly slipped down Feawen's a pale check. Aragorn bit his lip. He was feeling completely rotten and helpless. He couldn't even begin to image what Legolas was feeling like right now. Feawen's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nemiril and I were brought to an old stone fortress. I never found out where. We were blindfolded and made to walk behind the horses all the way there. It was a three day ride. Nemiril was in a bad way when we arrived. We had figured out that they wanted me for some reason, at first we thought for ransom. While they had given me food and water no matter how bad, they had only given Nemiril enough water to keep her alive. I tried to give her my water but the men caught me and poured the water out onto the ground.

When we arrived at the fortress we were taken and placed in different cells. Mine was so dark you couldn't see three inches in front of your face. It was just total darkness. Every day or every night, you could never tell in the fortress, they would drag me out and ask me to tell them the secrets of Taure-en-Uial. I refused. Eventually they started bring Nemiril up with me and everytime I refused, they beat her.

When they first started to beat her I was ready to tell them any secrets they liked. But Nemiril begged me not to. She said it wasn't worth it. And yet when I saw her curled up on the floor in a pool of her own blood sobbing in agony, I wondered whether it was worth it or not. Every day Nemiril begged me with her life not to tell them anything. I did what she asked, I saw no other way. We were hoping against hope that the warriors of Taure-en-Uial were out looking for us and they would find us in time.

But the men so got tired of my refusing to co-operate. The man with the eyes, Rathcain, he was the one in charge. He was the one that questioned me every time. He was the one that ordered Nemiril to pay for my refusal to speak. In the end hoping that it would make me talk, they killed her. They killed Nemiril because I refused to tell them what they wanted to know. And the last thing Nemiril did before she died was she smiled at me and told me she loved me like the sister she never had!"

Feawen broke down, sobbing uncontrollable as she thought of what her friend went through. Legolas rested his head on top of Feawen's and whispered to her softly in the Grey Tongue calming her down. soon the sobbing quietened down and all you could hear were soft little hiccups. Feawen sighed tired to finish the tale.

"Now Rathcain didn't have any one to try and force me to speak, he turned his attention to me. He beat me and tortured me. But I vowed to myself that I would say a word. Not after they had killed Nemiril. I refused to speak and they did everything they could think of to try and get me to tell them the secrets they wanted. I don't know how long I was there. All I knew one day was the cell door opened and someone picked me up, holding me close to them. I remember feeling wind and rain on my face, the soft brush of a light wind and then soft blankets underneath me. I knew no more until I woke up in the healing rooms four days later.

It turned out, seven or eight days after Nemiril was killed, Celegon found the fortress and found me. He took me back with him while others took Nemiril's body home. I was allowed up to attend the funeral. Nemiril's parents were there and they assured me over and over again through their tears that it wasn't my fault. But it was my fault. If I had only spoken. I never forgave myself. Two weeks later Nemiril's parents sailed. Nemiril was their only child, and their parents had sailed so there was nothing for them anymore on these shores.

For almost three hundred years I blamed myself. It was my fault that Nemiril was killed. My fault her parents sailed. I hardly laughed or sang. I didn't want to do anything go anywhere. My parents were really worried. But eventually I began to let it go. I had almost forgotten it by the time you came to Taure-en-Uial."

Feawen turned her head towards Legolas. Her brother's eyes were filled with sadness as he listened to what Feawen had gone through. Aragorn was completely shocked. Looking back at the Feawen he had met in Mirkwood for the first time last year, she reminded him of a girl who had never had any chance in her life for sorrow. But now he realised that she was, like her brother, extremely good at hiding her emotions.

"Amin hiraetha Legolas." Feawen whispered quietly. "I'm sorry for never telling you or Ada any of this." Legolas made no reply. Instead he entwined his fingers in Feawen and squeezed them tightly. Feawen smiled up at him through her tears.

"_What did I ever do to deserve you as my brother?" _Feawen whispered through their bond.

Legolas felt his heart breaking as he felt her sorrow. Gently he pushed into her mind, ignoring her protests and concentrated on easing her grief by wrapping her mind in a comforting and calming presence. Soon he could feel Feawen beginning to relax through their bond as her worries were soothed. Little by little the young princess's breathing evened out and her eyes closed half way as she fell asleep, worn out after the events of the day.

Legolas frowned when he saw her eyes closing. Obviously the day had taken more out of this sister than he realised. Feawen wasn't very good at blocking her emotions from Legolas and when she did, it exhausted her. Leaning down as far as his bonds would allow him to, Legolas gently kissed Feawen's forehead.

"Good night, my darling. Sleep well." He whispered softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So sorry it took me so long to update. Having two stories on the go at the same time is not fun. But I was afraid I would lose the plot of Learning to Trust if I didn't write it down. So now I am trying to balance out my updates. Please review!


	13. History Repeats Itself

**Just A Reviewer: ** No, I couldn't have Feawen dying. I have too many stories planned out in my head. I might put a summary of them up on my page and open a poll to see which story readers would like to see next. What do you think?

**AlueStark: ** I hate when that happens. I hate when I see a judge walk out that I know hates me. It makes it so hard to try and do your best. Yes poor Feawen, I feel sorry for her. But I thought it would be a nice change to have Legolas being the one trying to bring comfort.

**LOTCR: **Ha ha very funny. I don't watch it that much, mostly when I get a chance to sit down. But when I do I mostly type instead. But they are brilliant! Ok ok we all know you are very protective of Feawen and *coughs and clears throat* Legolas, but please do not get violent! Legolas will not be happy!

**guest1: **Thank you so much for your complement. I was touched. To have someone saying I am skilled writer. I am thrilled. I used to be so bad at writing stories when I was in primary school. I often had to rewrite them several times before my teacher was happy with them. I was absolutely horrible at writing!

**WoodElfJedi: ** Thanks Please please please update The Lone Warrior soon. I am dying to find out what happens when Legolas arrives!

**battsam06731: **Maybe they might. Or else get Legolas to tell them Mirkwood's secrets by letting him hear his sister crying in pain? I can't wait to write the twist.

**LonanuielDurin: **So gald you are loving this story. Your slightly off on your guesses who finds them although Glorfindel and the twins do play a part in bring them back to Imladris. But it will be someone(s) nobody is expecting! (Hint: Think off the different races of elves.)

**Guest: **Here is your update! Hope you enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feawen woke with a start as something freezing cold and wet was thrown over her. She gasped and looked up to see two of the men standing in front of her, each with an empty bucket and Legolas, his hair and clothes soaking wet glaring at them, his eyes blazing with anger.

The men just laughed. "What's the matter elf? Do you not like water?"

"I like it when it is not thrown over me!" Legolas hissed back though his barely contained anger. Feawen shivered beside him, her tunic and leggings freezing cold and wringing wet. Aragorn was the same.

Suddenly all three of them collapsed on the ground as someone cut the rope tying them to the post from behind. The men laughed as they watched the two elves and the human struggling to get up, rubbing their wrists to try and get the circulation working again.

Aragorn looked up when he heard the men stop their laughing and scowled furiously when he saw Bancroft moving towards them. He knew this only meant trouble, especially for Feawen.

Bancroft stopped in front of Feawen and nodded to one of his men who dragged Feawen roughly to her feet, pulling her arms up behind her shoulder blades.

Feawen bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She would be damned if she would let the men hear her in pain. Bancroft stepped right in front of her, his knife drawn.

"Right elf," he barked his tone harsh and grated. "No more messing. I want the truth from you. Who are you?"

Feawen looked at the man, her gaze strong and steady. This unnerved Bancroft. He pressed the blade of his knife against her throat. "Tell me who you are or I swear that I will take you right here and now and everyone can watch and hear you moan."

For a split second fear flashed through Feawen's eyes before the mask slammed back down. "Feawen. My name is Feawen."

"Do not play games with me elf!" Bancroft shouted. He drew back his hand and slapped Feawen's cheek so hard that he split her lip.

"It is the truth!" Legolas shouted angrily. He was disgusted with the way the men talked about and treated his sister. Almost immediately he was pulled to his feet and there was a knife to his throat. Bancroft stood before him.

"I didn't ask you." He said, his voice dangerous low and soft. He turned back to Feawen, his knife still under Legolas' chin.

"Tell me the truth or I slit his pretty little throat. You have two minutes!" Bancroft had a very short temper span and he was beginning to lose it fast.

Feawen locked eyes with Legolas and he nodded ever so slightly. The princess nodded back and turned to face Bancroft. Aragorn watched helplessly from where he was sitting on the ground. There was no way he could even make a dash for it. There were too many men around.

"My name is Feawen, he, "Feawen said pointing at Legolas. "He is my brother, his name is Legolas. And the man," she said pointing at Aragorn. "Is Estel, and is a dear friend to us. My brother and I came from Mirkwood to spend some time with Estel and to go hunting."

Bancroft snorted. "I don't believe you!" he hissed as he dragged the edge of the knife along Legolas' throat leaving a thin red line that oozed blood.

Suddenly one of the other men stepped forward towards Legolas. He turned to Feawen. "You said his name was Legolas, did you not?"

Feawen nodded numbly, her eyes wide with fright as she watched Bancroft and Legolas. The man smiled in glee. It was an evil smile and sent shivers up Aragorn's back.

"The only elf I know from Mirkwood that bears the name 'Legolas' is the Elvenking's son. The Prince of Mirkwood."

"How do you know that's true?" Feawen asked, her head held high.

The man just laughed. "How? Because little elf, I spent a great deal of time in Mirkwood when we were searching for 'Rineth'. Did you not know? I thought the forest was supposed to be so well guarded."

Legolas was alarmed to think that these men had been wandering freely in the forests of his home watching his sister as if she was some kind of pray. As soon as he returned to the palace he was doubling all boarder guards, no matter what his father said.

Bancroft raised one eyebrow and stared at Feawen. "Interesting." He mussed walking away from Legolas and back over to Feawen. He traced her jaw line with the edge of the knife.

"If what Gannon says is true, then that means that you are Princess of Mirkwood, are you not?"

Feawen said nothing. She was frozen in place by fear. Bancroft took that for a yes. He looked over at Legolas who had gone pale.

"Well what a catch. The Elvenking's children." He laughed. "I am sure the king would pay a pretty price for the safe return of his little darlings. But," he turned to face Feawen again. "I thought you were Rineth?"

"I was. Not anymore." There was a strange dizziness starting to grow in the back of Feawen's mind and she shook her head trying to clear it.

Bancroft leaned in, his face inches from Feawen's. "Oh why? Do tell me I am sure it would be a very interesting tale!"

Feawen glared at him. "Ego mitho orch!" she spat out. Bancroft's face consorted in furry. He grabbed Feawen and twisted her right arm up between her shoulder blades. This time Feawen couldn't help but cry out at the intensity of the pain.

Bancroft put his mouth to her ear. "If you even speak that filthy language to me again, it will be the last thing your brother hears, understand?"

Feawen nodded. Bancroft had learnt early on the only way to insure that the female elf to behave was to threaten her brother and vice versa. Aragorn watched horrified as Bancroft pushed Feawen's arm further. If the man forced the shoulder joint anymore the chances were Feawen would receive a dislocated shoulder. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear the snap. Instead he heard a thump and opened his eyes to see Feawen sprawled on the ground trying to curl in on herself.

"Chain them up!" Bancroft ordered. "We are leaving." He walked over to Feawen and grasped her chin, pulling her head up towards him even though she still lay on the floor.

"Want to have a guess at where we are headed?"

Feawen glared back at him. But inside she was screaming. She knew without a doubt from the way Bancroft had said that she knew exactly where they were taken them.

. . . .

Feawen was exhausted. Her hands were bond together and the rope was attached to the horn of Bancroft's saddle. Legolas and Aragorn were treated the same way. Bancroft seemed to take pleasure out of tugging cruelly on Feawen's rope, causing the young princess to fall and stumble until her knees were cut and bleeding.

Legolas glanced over at Feawen. The princess' face was impassive as she pushed herself to keep up with the trotting horses. Several times she had fallen and had been dragged along ground until she got her feet back under her. Graceful even now, it took another to see through Feawen's facade of strength.

After the first two or three miles, Feawen began to stumble as she ran, feeling wearier than she felt an elf ought. The rope on her hands continued to pull her forward as her feet struggled to keep up. She felt incredibly dizzy and faint. Underneath her leggings, her knees were bleeding badly. Holding the rope in her hands as best she could, she tried to keep it from burning into her wrists as she struggled to keep the pace and not weave as she jogged.

Legolas watched helpless as Feawen desperately tried to keep up. He wished he could lend her his strength, but Feawen had shut her mind completely. She didn't want to scare her brother with her emotions and feelings, especially where they were going.

The princess pushed herself as far as she could go, but it was not far enough. Two miles later she fell to her knees and was dragged forward by the rope for a few paces. She scrambled to her feet, only to fall again a few steps later. She tried to pull her hands free of the rope that bound them, but it was tied far too tight and would be need to be cut to free her hands. No way would Feawen be able to escape. Her captor had made sure of that. Feawen could not get her feet under her fast enough to regain her footing and keep up with the horse and the elf princess clutched the rope tightly to keep from getting dragged by her hands as she scraped roughly across the ground for several yards.

Bancroft pulled his horse to a halt and jumped down.

Feawen knelt in the dust, knowing what was coming but unable to make her reeling body go any further. Her breathing was fast and ragged as she hunched in on himself, instinctively tightening as Bancroft approached her.

She moaned softly through her teeth when Bancroft's riding crop landed across her shoulders. Her body trembled, her strength spent. She wished he would die and leave this place of suffering once and for all. For an immortal, such a wish was a serious thing indeed

"Get up, you stupid elf! Get moving!" Bancroft ordered brusquely, hitting the elf princess again. Feawen fell forward onto her hands, unable to keep from whimpering in pain. But she could not rise.

Aragorn flinched when Bancroft struck Feawen. He knew the younger elf did not have the power to go on and felt the bile rise in the back of his throat when he heard the soft sounds of the princess' distress.

Legolas strained against the rope that bound his wrists. "Stop it! Stop it please! She is unable for this. Please stop!"

Legolas had tears running down his face as he looked at his sister lying on the ground, hunched over, her breathing ragged.

Feawen raised her head at the sound of her brother's voice. "_Legolas..." _she whispered.

Legolas almost fainted with relief when he heard her voice in his mind. "_I am here tithen mir, I am here. Hold on." _ He whispered back. Using every last ounce of will power he possessed, Legolas poured as much energy as he could in to his sister without physically touching her.

Feawen bowed her head for a moment before she pushed herself up off the ground and stood unsteadily on her feet. Bancroft growled at her before re mounting his horse and giving a vicious tug on the rope. Feawen was yanked forward and almost ended up on her knees again. Quickly she regained her balance as Bancroft kicked his horse into a swift trot.

The rest of the men followed behind pulling Legolas and Aragorn along after them. Feawen glanced back once and caught Legolas' eye.

"_Hannon le Legolas._ _I am indebted to you for what you did. You risked your own strength for me." _

Legolas closed his eyes as he heard the sweet sound of his sister's voice through their bond. "_You will never be indebted to me Feawen. Never would I allow it. My strength is your strength. We will get through this together." _

Feawen smiled sadly as she turned her attention back to the ground concentrating on keeping up with the trotting horse. Her knees were stinging madly and she could feel the blood slowly seeping into the material of her leggings, staining the dark gray material an even darker colour.

A single tear slipped from her eye unnoticed as she thought about her father, wishing she could run into his room, crawl into his bed and let the nightmare be forgotten in his arms.

Suddenly Feawen felt something hard hit the back of her head and she fell towards the ground, vaguely aware of Legolas and Aragorn both calling out her name. She hit the ground and knew no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elvish used:

tithen mir = little jewel  
Ego mitho orch = go kiss and orc

I am really sorry this chapter took so long. I was having trouble trying to type what I had planned in my head onto the computer in way that made sense!

Please review and tell me what you think! I promise the next chapter will be posted sooner! Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. The next one will be longer, I promise!


	14. Darkness

**Just A Reviewer: **Yes U think you would be able to vote in the poll. I will get that set up in the next few days. You certainly have it in for Bancroft. I somehow pity him when he meets you! I am glad you felt emotional. I try and make it feel as real as I can. Don't worry, Bancroft will get what's coming to him! Legolas will certainly get revenge. Glad I was able to make you feel un-board!

**WoodElfJedi: **Why does Bancroft need to meet a ranger? Just a bit puzzled. Thank you so much for your compliant. That is so unfair to keep me in suspense! Please update soon!

**AlueStark: **You can bet on that! There will be plenty of fluff further on, especially between Legolas and Feawen. Yes you're right with the judges. I gave up moaning about the judges! It wasn't worth my time!

**LOTCR: **Yes I am sure Legolas would be proud, but he would be wary where or who you are attacking and would keep well out of the way! As would I! You are correct; something very bad is going to happen. You spoil me with the brownies. They are my favourite! Aragorn I am sorry I am not mentioning you. But be thankful Bancroft hasn't discovered who you are...yet. Pity the poor man. Then he would have Elladan and Elrohir after him as well as Legolas and Thranduil!

**Guest: **Yes, unfortunately Bancroft is very evil and very mean. Yes I certainly wouldn't like to be him when Thranduils find out! Humm...Galadriel? Never thought of that. She might be. I was also thinking of maybe Arwen.

**bettsam0731: **Thanks! I hope readers will vote in it. I should have it upin a few days.

**LonanunielDurin: **Ohhhh...do tell me who you guess will find them! Please! You could be right. Nobody has guessed correctly yet! Sorry I made you cry!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Feawen came slowly back to consciousness she realised that she was lying on the ground. On cold hard stone ground and was in complete darkness. She propped herself up groggily on one elbow and tenderly touched the back of her head, hissing as her fingers came away sticky with blood. She stared around into the blackness, assuming that her eyes still had to adjust. But after a few minutes of staring into nothing she began to realise that her eyes weren't fooling her.

Feawen began to panic as she realised where she must be. Her breath hitched as a tear rolled down her face as she struggled to sit up properly. The dizziness that had been in her mind the previous day was now gone. She groped along the floor, trying to mark out a mental image of the place she was in, in her mind.

The princess soon came to a wall that was cold and smooth under her fingers. Standing up, using the wall for support, she ran her hands along it, hoping to find the door to what she presumes the dungeon she was in. Instead she found a shelf about half a meter long. Sitting on the shelf were various bottle and boxes. Feawen opened them, making sure not to drop the lids for she knew she would never find them in the darkness, and sniffed them one at a time. As she feared they were healing herbs and teas and other various concoctions.

Suddenly there was a bang and a bright light flooded the room from behind her. Feawen squinted her eyes as her eyes burned as she turned to see where the source of light had come from.

"I see someone found the herbs." Bancroft stood in the doorway grinning. Feawen immediately hid all her emotions from her eyes. The man just laughed.

"You need not try and hide anything from me little princess," Bancroft said, his grin widening. "I can already tell your feelings whether you care to show them in your eyes or not."

Feawen kept her gaze steady, though inside her heart was racing. "Oh really?" she said, thankful that her voice was steady. "And how, human would you know that? And where is my brother? I demand to know!" The word human had been filled with much venom.

Bancroft glared at her. "It seems you need to be thought respect!" He grinned evilly. "Maybe this will teach you." He covered the distance between himself and Feawen in two strides and pulled something out from his pocket. Feawen felt her eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Yes princess this is exactly what you think it is!" Bancroft said. Feawen took a retreating step backwards, but in a flash Bancroft had a fistful of Feawen's golden blonde hair tangled in his fingers. Feawen struggled with all her might but the man forced her to expose her neck with a backward jerk of his hand. He quickly pulled out the offending object and fastened it around the young elf's neck.

"Much better." Bancroft laughed as Feawen clutched at the too tight band of leather around her slim neck and glared at the rope attached to it.

She had been collared. Like an animal.

Bancroft laughed again and all Feawen could do was glare at him. "Where is my brother?" she spat out between gritted teeth.

"Your dear brother and his little friend are enjoying our hospitality of Garth Fuin. Now come." Bancroft said as he grabbed the leash, pulling Feawen along. The princess tried to resist, but whenever she pulled back the leather strap around her neck would tighten and she realised that if she didn't stop, she would choke herself.

Feawen yanked at the collar trying to break it. "Let go of me! You have no right to treat me like this!"

Bancroft just laughed. "Oh you are a feisty little thing aren't you? I will certainly have my fun with you!"

Feawen paled at his words and tired to pull herself free. But the man gave a vigorous tug on the rope and Feawen fell to the ground, cutting open her barely healing knees. She groaned as she received a vicious kick to her ribs and was hauled up by the collar.

. . . .

Legolas paced around his cell, his hands clasped tightly together behind his back. He was worried for what for what the men had planned for Aragorn and himself, but he was absolutely terrified for what Bancroft had in mind for his sister.

Both he and Aragorn had cried out when one of the men had hit Feawen on the back of her head with the hilt of his sword and the prince had been frozen in fear as he watched his sister crumple limply to the ground unconscious. Seconds later he and Aragorn had joined Feawen on the ground, both receiving blows to the backs of their heads.

They had woken to find themselves locked in small cell with strong grey walls on all sides, a small wooden door with a large metal bolt and one small window, too high for either of them to see out, but wide enough to allow some fresh air to float into the small cramped area.

Aragorn sat with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest with his hands wrapped around them. He too was terrified for Feawen. Suddenly they could hear a commotion in the corridor outside their cell. The ranger's blood froze as he recognised Feawen's voice. She was pleading with someone to let her go. Aragorn glanced sharply at Legolas.

The prince was frozen in place as he heard his sister's voice. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out. But Aragorn didn't need to hear the words to know what was being said: he knew Legolas was silently whispering his sister's name.

Outside Feawen cried out again the leather band cut of her supply of air. "Please let me go!" she begged. "Stop it! Let me go!"

Bancroft just laughed. "Oh dear, is the poor little pampered princess scared?" he asked, mocking her. Feawen glared at him and shut her mouth. She would rather face an army of orcs than admit to this man that she was scared of him.

Inside the cell that the prince and the ranger were in, it was like a spell had been broken as soon as Legolas heard Feawen's voice. He rushed over to the door and shook it with all his might.

"Feawen! Muinthel nin!" He shouted out through the small bars of the tiny window in the door.

Feawen's eyes widened when she heard her brother's voice. "Legolas Anno dulu enni! Seas muindor nin. Im gosta Legolas!" she cried out.

Legolas heart broke when he heard how truly frightened Feawen was. "Feawen! Av-osto tithen mir."

Feawen sniffled a cry as Bancroft hit her face hard. "I told you that if you ever spoke that filthy language again you would be sorry!" he growled angrily and tugged hard on the leash. Feawen had no choice but to follow him or choke herself to death.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas as the elf lent his head on the door, tears streaming down his face. "Muinthel nin. Tithen muinthel nin." He sobbed quietly to himself as Aragorn rubbed his back comfortingly wishing he could do something to ease his friend's heartbreak.

It was at that moment that Aragorn understood fully Legolas' love for his sister and realised that if something happened to Feawen, Legolas wouldn't be able to bear the heartbreak and would either fade or sail to the Undying Lands. The man knew that if Legolas sailed or faded, Thranduil wouldn't be far behind him, unable to bear the loss of both his children.

These thoughts scared Aragorn and he prayed to Iluvatar that Elladan and Elrohir would realise they were missing and begin searching the forest where they were taken captive and discover what had befallen them.

. . . .

The other men laughed as they watched the young princess being led through the fortress like a dog on a leash. And it was thus that the Princess of Mirkwood was led into a small courtyard on a leash by her captor.

Bancroft dragged Feawen over to a tall post standing in the middle of the courtyard and tied the length of rope to it firmly. Feawen trembled, images flashing through her mind:

_Her friend, Nemiril wearing a collar much like she was now, bloodied and unconscious lying on the ground. All traces of the usual lively fun loving elleth gone. _

H_er face turning from the pain filled grimace into a smile every time she awoke and saw Feawen leaning over her. The feel of her skin on her's as she wiped away the tears Feawen cried as she embraced her best friend. _

_The look on her face as Rathcain plunged his sword into her chest. The smile Nemiril gave Feawen as she lying dying in a pool of her own blood, whispering her last words of comfort to the distraught princess. _

Feawen felt tears stinging her eyes as she relived those fateful moments that had taken place on the same path of grass almost five hundred years ago. Her heart clenched painfully as she remembered Nemiril smiling and laughing in the meadow near the palace of Taure-en-Uial like she hadn't a care in the world.

Feawen glanced around her and a realisation hit her hard. Last time, the only reason she had escaped was because Liron and Faelon managed to get back to the palace alive and alert the King and Queen what had happened, who had sent out scouts searching for the princess and her friend. It had been by chance that the warriors had overheard two of the men talking in a bar in the nearby town about the two female elves they had managed to capture.

Now the fortress was abandoned except for Bancroft and his small band of men, the two elves and the ranger. Nobody knew what had happened for she, Legolas and Aragorn were still supposed to be on a hunting trip with the twins and nobody would realise they were missing until they failed to show up at the agreed meeting place later tonight.

Bancroft sniggered as he watched the emotions play across Feawen's face. "Poor little pampered princess, don't worry. For now let's do something fun."

Bancroft put his hand into the pocket of his tunic and fished around for a few minutes until he pulled out what he was looking for and held it up towards the sun. It was a small round crystal jewel. It was a beautiful jewel. It was clear, it seemed when Feawen gazed at it first, but as she looked more closely, she realised that there was a golden red ball pulsing in the centre. This is what captivated Feawen: the golden red light that was beating as if it possessed a heartbeat of its own. She stared at the round crystal in silence.

"Do you see what I have hold in my palm elf?" Bancroft asked, throwing the round crystal up into the air and catching it easily. Feawen remained silent. "Here in my palm I hold your life."

Feawen raised one eyebrow. "That is not possible." She said, trying all the while to maintain a steady tone.

Bancroft smiled an evil twisted sort of smile. "Oh is it?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and gazing at Feawen with his black eyes. Dramatically he closed his eyes as if in deep concentration.

Suddenly Feawen felt as if someone or some powerful force was trying to break down the barriers of her mind. She closed her eyes and shoved it away violently. But it returned with such an overwhelming strength and overpowered her walls from all sides.

When Feawen re-opened her eyes, she saw the world around her differently. Alongside Bancroft were the figures in Feawen's life that she loved and who loved her in return: Legolas, Aragorn, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir, Liron, Faelon and more.

What scared Feawen the most was, none of them were wearing their usual smiles, not even her brother had a hint of one.

"My friends?" she asked cautiously looking at Aragorn. She frowned when she noticed how their eyes narrowed as their gaze fell upon her.

"Mellyn?" Aragorn spat out and Feawen recoiled in shook. Shaking she turned to Legolas.

"Muindor nin?" she asked again, terrified of the answer.

Legolas' eyes narrowed his gaze hard and unforgiving. "Muindor?" he sneered, his upper lip curling into a menacing grimace. Feawen stared at him in shock.

"Legolas, muin-"

"We know what you did Feawen," Elladan said glaring at her. "We know what you did before."

"Mellon nin, what do you mean by that?" Feawen asked, frowning.

"You killed her Feawen,"

Feawen turned slowly towards the owner of the voice. It was her father. An enraged Thranduil she could deal with, but one that spoke with such sorrow and had such sadness and heartbreak in his eyes was more than she could bear.

"You killed your best friend Feawen."

Feawen gasped as she felt the pain of those six words. She felt a pang in her chest, near her heart. Her breathing became laboured and sweat began to gather on her forehead.

"Why would you do such a thing Feawen?" Elrohir asked, frowning. "You were such a kind caring elf when we met you. I never knew of you cruel past. Or that you were capable of doing such a thing."

"You were the one that enticed Nemiril to go on a ride that day. You were the one that insisted that you take the forest path even you knew it wasn't as well protected as the other tracks." Legolas shook his head in disappointment.

Feawen collapsed to her knees, ignoring the pain as the skin was ripped open again. The pain in her chest had became unbearable. Her breathing was ragged and harsh and sweat was rolling down her face.

_I killed her, _she thought. _I killed her I killed her I killed her-_

Suddenly everyone vanished except for Bancroft. Feawen jumped back in surprise, yanking her wrists painfully, the skin already chapped and sore. She felt blood soaking through what was left of the knees of her leggings. Bancroft was laughing.

"Today will a trial course." He said. From where Feawen knelt on the ground on her knees, the man looked immensely tall and powerful and he knew this. "We shall now have a go at the next course."

Bancroft once again took the ball and squeezed it tightly. Suddenly Feawen felt an explosion of pain shoot through her whole body. She gasped as the world spun around as pain took over. She felt tears running down her face and could hear herself screaming and yet the flames of pain inside her continued to burn through her. After only a few moments the pain vanished and Feawen collapsed, the only thing holding her up was the rope tied around her wrists.

Bancroft smirked. "And now for the final course." He said as he squeezed the sphere once more.

Feawen moaned as she felt her mind shoved out of her body once more. Bancroft soon had complete control over her. The princess felt her legs moving and felt herself bending down to kick up the small dagger that was lying on the ground near the post.

_What am I doing? _She thought panicking. _This is not my will. Stop. Stop. I have to stop! _

But Feawen's body wouldn't listen. Instead it started to drag the razor sharp dagger down her thigh, making a very large deep slash. Feawen didn't feel any pain, but she knew that she would be in agony as soon as she regained control of her body.

_Why won't you listen to me? _She screamed inside her mind. _Stop what you are doing! _

This did not do anything and by the time Bancroft released her mind, she collapsed to the ground once more dropping the dagger, surprised at the sheer level of agony she was feeling and the burning sensation running up her thigh.

"Well little elf, you certainly have room to improve in your courses." Bancroft said as he hauled her roughly back to her cell. The young princess was so light and in so much pain that she didn't resist and it wasn't even a challenge for him.

As soon as Bancroft opened the cell door, he flung Feawen inside. The princess rolled a few feet before coming to a stop on the stone floor lay there in a daze. Slowly she sat up and began to drag herself towards where she knew the shelf was that held the medicine.

"Treat yourself while you can little princess," he said. "For there will come a day when you will be so broken that you will be begging for death." Bancroft laughed evilly as he shut the door with a bang, cutting off the supply of light, leaving Feawen in complete darkness.

Feawen crumpled onto the stone floor, tears sliding down her pale checks. Her wounds were beginning to pain her more and she wished Legolas would somehow appear and would wash and bandage her injuries, no matter how painful that would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elvish used:

Anno dulu enni = help me  
seas muindor nin = please my brother  
Im gosta = I am afraid/frightened.  
av-osto tithen mir = do not fear little jewel.  
muinthel nin = my sister  
tithen muinthel nin = my little sister.  
Garth Fuin = Fortress of Darkness

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew. That took a while to write! All reviews welcome! Hopefully I should have the next chapter posted sooner than this one, but I'm busy training for the All Ireland Irish Dancing Championships which I am dancing at next Monday! Can't wait!


	15. Despair

**LOTCR: ** I am not scared of you. I have a certain blonde elf to protect me! Yes brownies are delicious! I also love double chocolate chip cookies! Oh right I didn't realise what aspect of Aragorn you meant. Yes the gem was a surprise wasn't it? Thanks for wishing me luck! I have had my dance teacher (mum) breathing down my neck all week. I can't wait until it is all over.

**WoodElfJedi: **Don't worry. It won't get too graphic, I promise. Here is what happens to Elladan and Elrohir. Haven't read the Ranger's apprentice but it is something I have planned to do for ages as well as reading the game of Thrones. Hey did you know that most of the settings are in Ireland and only about an hour from where I live? PS: What's with the #durinsday? Just curious.

**AlueStark: **Thank you so much! No way am I sadistic. You will have to read the rest of the story to find out! Yes Aragorn is correct. Not after finding Feawen so soon only to lose her again.

**Guest: **Here is a bit of Galadriel for you mellon nin! Hope you enjoy it. Hopefully she might be in more of the story. Destroying the fort, that is a very good idea! Thank you for the idea!

**LonanunielDurin: **Galadriel might play a part in their rescue, Haldir as well. Maybe not Thranduil though. I will have to see how the story plays out. Even though I have it written out, it will change a hundred times before I post it!

**bettsam0731: **Yes that could happen!

**Just A Reviewer: **I am glad to hear that you have grown attached to her. Some many people have told me that I have created a really good oc and a really detailed character. Yes I wanted Aragorn's point of view as to how he sees what is happening to Legolas and Feawen. Yes you will certainly see more of that. No worries you are in no way demanding! I love to hear what my reader like dislike and would like! I am sorry I made you late for school! You can tell your teacher it was my fault! Thank you for wishing me luck!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas was standing underneath the small window, hoping the feel of the light breeze on his face would help sooth his fears. Darkness was falling outside as the day light faded and the stars began to come out. Aragorn glanced up at his friend. He knew Legolas feared for Feawen as he did. The younger elf had gone through so much already just to be reunited with her father and brother. She didn't deserve this.

Aragorn knew Feawen was strong; she was far more a skilled warrior than any of the ellyth he had met in Imladris. She was Legolas' equal in archery and could match him hit for hit in sparing. But would she be strong enough to resist what Bancroft had in mind. This was what worried Aragorn.

The man knew that if Bancroft used Feawen fro his own pleasure, Thranduil would be forced to send his daughter to the Undying Lands or watch her fade on Arda. He sighed as he watched Legolas pacing the room again.

"Legolas mellon nin please calm down. You are not helping Feawen like this." Aragorn said, standing up and crossing the small room to stand beside Legolas. "Do not despair, have hope mellon nin."

Legolas turned his face to him, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes full of sadness. "She cut me off Aragorn. She closed down the bond between us. What am I supposed to do?" The prince's voice was barely above a whisper and was full of anguish and unshed tears.

"She may have cut you off Legolas but she can never truly cut the bond you share." Aragorn turned Legolas to face him and pulled the elf close to him. Legolas rested his head on the man's shoulder wishing he could swap place with his sister.

"Hebo Estel Legolas. Feawen is strong. She will not easily succumb to Bancroft." Aragorn whispered into the prince's ear. Legolas stood up straight and smiled sadly.

"Hannon le mellon nin." He whispered quietly. Suddenly he doubled over as a surge of pain rushed through him through the bond between him and Feawen. He gasped as he felt the equivalent of a knife being driven into his heart. He knew this pain. It was physical, but the worst of it was it was emotional. He heard the same words going through his head in his sister's voice.

_I killed her. I killed her. I killed her._

Legolas couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel the burning pain and the pure grief. As it began to overwhelm him, the prince realised that it was Feawen and that she had started blaming herself again for the death of her friend. Even though he didn't want to, Legolas forced himself to cut the connection because he knew of he didn't he would pass out. He was vaguely aware of someone holding him and that he had fallen to his knees.

"Legolas! Mellon nin!" Aragorn called out worriedly, kneeling beside the prince. The elf shivered and the ranger's worry intensified. "Legolas please tell me what is wrong!"

"Feawen..." Legolas breathed. "She is hurt...in pain...grief."

Aragorn bit his lip anxiously. He knew the strength of the bond between Legolas and Feawen and he guessed that Feawen had to be in agony from whatever Bancroft was doing to her right now for Legolas to feel it so strongly.

"She thinks she killed her..." Legolas said shakily. Aragorn's eyes widened and he gasped. Legolas had told him that Feawen had spoken to him later after she had them of her past and had admitted to him that she had given into grief and had almost faded because of thinking she had killed her best friend.

"No!" Aragorn cried, covering his mouth with his hand, the realisation of how dire the situation was hitting him full force. Even if they got Feawen back now, they might lose her to grief. The thought of Feawen fading was too much for Aragorn and he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

Legolas slowly stood up but his legs wouldn't obey his command to stay standing and they crumpled beneath him. He felt Aragorn's strong arms catching him and he thought how warm the man felt. Everything was going cold and icy around him. Feeling like a little elfling needing to be kept warm on a winter's night, he leaned into the man and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Aragorn was stunned by the suddenness of Legolas' collapse. Gently Aragorn lowed Legolas onto the ground. The prince muttered something about being cold and Aragorn took off his cloak and gently draped it across the elf whose eyes had opened slightly and were glazed over in elvish sleep.

"Oh Legolas mellon nin I wish I could ease your pain and Feawen's," Aragorn whispered softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of Legolas' face. "Neither of you deserve this."He said as he sat with his back against the wall, Legolas curled up beside him.

. . . .

"There I told you they had come back before us!" Elladan said as he and his brother, Elrohir rode into the court yard of Imladris. Elrohir scowled as he looked over at the stables where he could see the two pure white horses belonging to Legolas and Feawen and Aragorn's dark chestnut horse in the stables, their heads hanging over the stables doors munching contentedly on hey.

Grumbling, the twins quickly brushed down their matching black horses and gave them their evening meal before rushing off towards the house, grinning evilly as the thought of what they were going to say to the other three when they saw them.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed as they came up with the perfect revenge plan as they raced through the doors at exactly the same moment. But the laughter die on their lips when they saw the father, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel walking towards them, both wearing frowns of worry on their faces.

Elladan frowned as he noticed his father's face. Something must have happened. "Ada, what has happened? Are the others alright?" Elrohir's face matched his brother's.

Glorfindel and Elrond shared a look before turning back to the twins. "We were hoping you could tell us that, my sons." Elrond said.

Elrohir stepped forward. "What do you mean Ada? What has happened?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Yesterday, just after midday, Legolas, Feawen and Aragorn's horses arrived back here frightened and panicked...without their riders."

Elladan drew in a sharp gasp between his teeth. Glorfindel continued. "We were hoping that they would be with you."

Elrohir looked worried. "No," he said. "We reached the appointed meeting place today at midday and we waited for Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen to show up. By the time it was beginning to get dark and they still hadn't showed up we decided to return home, thinking that maybe they had come home ahead of us. When we saw their horses in the stables we were sure that was had happened. But now...?"

Elrohir turned to look at Elladan, his worry mirrored in his twin's eyes. "Something must have happened. Legolas and Feawen adore their horses, as does Aragorn. They would never willingly let them lose, except if something had happened." Elrohir said, looking at his father and Glorfindel.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "I fear so. You are right. They would never abandon their horses unless they were unable to ride or trapped."

"Where are you going?" Glorfindel called out as Elladan spun around on his heal and marched back towards the front doors.

"To look for Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen in case they are in trouble or injured!" Elladan called back over his shoulder. But Glorfindel's voice stopped him.

"You cannot." The Golden Warrior's voice was calm but firm.

Elladan turned back around, a rude remark on the tip of his tongue. But before he could say anything Glorfindel spoke again.

"We cannot send out riders." He said as he looked out of the window at the night sky. "A storm is brewing at the head of the valley; it will be on us in the hour. I cannot risk both horses and riders in the dark and the mud. We will send out a few patrols in the morning to scout for the others. Hopefully we will find the safe."

Elladan's shoulders slumped in defeat. Elrohir moved over to stand beside his brother and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "They will be safe. I am sure of it."

Elladan nodded grimly and stared back outside as the clap of thunder sounded and the rain started to pelt down. He knew that both Legolas and Aragorn had a tendency to attract trouble wherever they went. He just hoped they had the sense not to drag Feawen in after them.

Elrond and Glorfindel shared a look as the seneschal walked past, no doubt to organise the patrols for the coming morning. Both lords hoped that they would find the Legolas, Feawen and Aragorn relatively unharmed and possibly a little wet. But the chances of that were slim. Something must have happened to cause the horses to flee back to Imladris.

The lord of Imladris sighed as he saw the grim looks on his sons' faces as they strode past him on their way to their rooms to prepare their gear for heading out with the patrols in the morning.

Later that night Lord Elrond stood in his chambers at the window, staring out into the storm, watching the wind as it whipped through the leaves of trees. He prayed to Iluvatar that Legolas, Feawen and his son would be alright and would return safely.

Suddenly he gripped the railing that ran around the edges of the balcony tightly as his vision swam and an image of a wilting flower surrounded by shadow and darkness entered his mind. Then he heard the soft yet haunting voice of Galadriel, Lady of Light in his mind.

_A wilting flower, once so strong, but now slowly dying. Struck hard at its core with the cold bite of winter. Leaving the warmth of summer and all that it loved behind. It slowly fades away...into memory and shadow. _

_And one so young...battling against the evil that threatens to destroy the warmth of a heart that has tried so valiantly to overcome the hardships faced in life. But as the evil grows stronger, the heart and mind try to keep alive, believing goodness to win out. _

_But evil is powerful and the heart of one so young struggles to believe that those whom she loves still love her, those whom she trusts still trust her and those whom she believes in still believe in her. _

_Struggles to cling on to that which she holds dear...and cling onto hope that something will release her from the clutches of evil and power...and pain. _

Elrond gasped, shaking as he clung to the window sill. His mind reeled with what had just happened. As he stepped away from the window, fear seized his heart. There could be no doubt as to who the Lady Galadriel was speaking about. It was Feawen. Something had happened and now the young princess was in danger.

Quickly he crossed the room and yanking the door open, rushed into the dimly lit corridor. Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel were surprised when the Lord of Imladris almost collided with them as he hurried around the corner.

"Ada what is the matter?" Elladan asked, concerned by the look of worry and panic on his father's face. Glorfindel moved over and gently grasped Elrond to steady him as the elf lord wavered slightly on his feet.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried out in alarm. "What happened?"

Elrond steadied himself. "I...I had a vision. Feawen is in danger. Something has happened and she is in serious trouble. Something or someone is poisoning her heart and mind against those she loves. I fear that she is beginning to fade."

"No!" Elladan cried as his hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide in horror. Elrohir just stood there, routed to the spot in shock. "No, she can't be!" he whispered

Glorfindel's lips were pressed together in a thin line. Morning couldn't come fast enough. Outside the wind and rain howled about the house as the storm continued to rage on. He had already marked out the route on a map that legolas, Feawen and Aragorn would have taken with the help of the twins and had several patrols ready to leave at first light.

Things had gotten more serious. The trouble had gone from bad to worse.

. . . .

Feawen was almost going crazy in the dark. Trying to stitch her wounds in the darkness had been a painfully ordeal and she had almost passed out several times. But once she was finished, she couldn't help but wish she would have to do it again, just to have something to do, no matter how agonizing it was.

She was swimming in the blackness. She only knew that the floor was below her. She had forgotten where the shelves were and she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She was trapped in a cage, a tiny cage and it was surrounding her. She needed to move, she had to or she would go mad. Yet she could not make her muscles work in her painful fear of the darkness and the unknown. Maybe there was a cage. If there was, she decided she knew it was better not to know.

She whimpered quietly to herself in the darkness. A faint echo was her only response and she began to feel increasingly lonely. How she wished to hear the soft loving voice of her brother. She needed light, she needed air. She needed to see the trees, the birds, and the sunshine.

Suddenly the door opened a slit, allowing a small ray of light to fall onto the pale face of the princess. Feawen whimpered again and curled up further into herself, knowing what was coming.

Bancroft grinned as he grabbed the leash. He tugged it roughly, forcing Feawen to follow. When they arrived in the small courtyard again, he tied the leash to the post once more.

"Now princess," he said, his voice filled with more lust and malice than before. It is time we started out lessons. I hope you will enjoy learning them as much as I will enjoy teaching them!" Bancroft laughed evilly and Feawen winced at the cruel hard sound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Again I apologise at taking so long with this chapter. I am getting really bad at updating. I am just so busy with life. My mum doesn't think much of my 'furious scribbling' she i s more interested in how well I dance and how well my studies are going of which she is the teacher for both!

Please review. All criticism and suggestions welcome!

**A/N**: I am thinking of posting the first chapter of Learning to Smile and see what type of response I get and if it is worth continuing it. What do you think?


	16. Memories

**WoodElfJedi: **Now, now, mind your language, especially with Thranduil nearby. Why are Elladan and Elrohir idiots? Do explain mellon nin. The ranger's series sounds good. I looked it up and I think my local library has it! The Game of Thrones hasn't really piped my interest either. But my dad says its good so O though I would have a go.

**Guest: **Hopefully Learning to Smile will be a great success. Hopefully. (fingers crossed)

**Just A Reviewer: **I avoid trouble as much as I can, but it seems to follow me everywhere I go! There is a song called trouble by Neon jungle and the chorus sums it up. Here it is:

I don't look for trouble,  
But trouble looks for me.  
And it's been waiting around corners,  
Since I was seventeen.  
They say "Here comes a hurricane,  
Trouble is her middle name!"  
But I don't look for trouble,  
Yeah trouble looks for me.  
Hey hey!

I am not sure whether Galadriel's prophecy will come true or not. But we are getting closer to seeing who our mysterious rescuers will be! Glad you enjoyed the Rivendell scene. There will be more of the twins soon.

**LOTCR: **Never mind my story back firing! Hold on the cookies and brownies. I have a new Irish dancing costume that I have to fit into! I wore it on Monday for the second time at the All Ireland Irish dancing championship, which I came fifth in! (If you would like to see me dance go onto YouTube and type in CRDM World Parade of Champions. I am the girl in the pure white dress under 17)

**AlueStark: **Hopefully they will be alright. Yes I knew you were joking don't worry. I was just replying with a joke!

**phoenixfeather20111: ** Yep I'm homeschooled. My mum is my teacher. She also runs the dance school I attend so she is also my dance teacher!

**LonanunielDurin: **Glad that you are hooked! It is so nice to know that some readers are enjoying your story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Feawen opened her eyes, she shuddered as she came to terms that she was back in the pure blackness of the cell. She realised that she must have fallen unconscious at some point during Bancroft's 'lessons'.

She moaned quietly to herself as she rolled over onto her back. Whatever Bancroft had made her do to herself was painful. She could feel blood soaking through the front of her tunic. No doubt the wounds from the previous day had reopened.

Feawen closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She would not give Bancroft the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She curled up on her side, bringing her knees to her chest, trying to find what comfort she could. The cell was cold, there was no warmth. Elves don't normally feel the cold, but the princess was injured and therefore affected by the icy chill that swept through the fortress.

The only bit of comfort Feawen was able to draw to herself was knowing that Legolas and Aragorn were still alive and relatively safe for the time being. But she dreaded to think of what the men might have planned for them. Feawen tried to banish the dark thoughts that kept invading her mind and tried to remember happier times with her brother.

She and Legolas had always been close. They were remarkable alike in both appearance and temperament. They both loved nature and being around other elves, although Feawen did have the tendency to wander off by herself in the forest which annoyed Legolas greatly. Feawen and Legolas both loved learning and reading and were often found on a rainy day, curled up together in the library either reading allowed to one another or lost in their own separate books.

The princess closed her eyes and tears threatened to fall at the thought of her brother. Legolas was the kindest elf Feawen had ever known. He gave kindness and love and asked for nothing in return. He was always able to bring a smile to anyone's face, even in the midsts of trouble. Legolas loved fighting, as did Feawen. But she was nowhere near as good as the prince who was Mirkwood's most skilled warrior, although she did surpass several of the leading warriors in skill.

She knew that both she and her father depended on Legolas. Legolas, along with Turon ran the army of Mirkwood, organised patrols and boarder watches as well as training the other warriors. Feawen knew Legolas did as much as he could to relieve Thranduil of some of the mountain of work that piled up on the king's desk daily, often working late into the night to try and finish reports and reply to letters.

Legolas was much stronger than her, both mentally and physically and knew how to keep his temper in check. Thought both Feawen and Legolas had inherited their Thranduil's famous temper, Legolas knew how to keep a cool head and ignore the anger when Feawen did not. Legolas had saved her from some pretty bad and embarrassing situations involving this trait many times by reminding her to keep a cool head and breathe.

Most times after she had lost her temper, she normally ended up in her brother's chambers having what Legolas called a 'cool down' which involved Legolas sitting quietly in an armchair silently while Feawen got her temper in check before giving her brother would give her a gentle but stern reprimand about her anger.

She loved her brother o much it scared her. She had no idea what she would do if something ever happened to Legolas. As her eyes closed in an exhausted, pain filled sleep, a memory came to her:

_Feawen's eyes were like ice, with flashes of steal through them as she moved silently but swiftly through her father's halls. She had lost her temper again, even though she had tried to keep in under control. In the end, she had shouted at Lady Cellineth who had been scolding the young princess for ruining her new tunic. _

_The princess sighed and wrapped her rams around her as her pace slowed. Absently she wondered, and was surprised when she realised she was standing outside the door to her brother's chambers. Inside the rooms she could hear Legolas talking quietly to himself, quite unaware of the shouting match that had taken place between his sister and the chatelaine._

"_Pen moe" he murmured. "You are full of energy today, aren't you?" _

_Feawen blinked and checked her surroundings, making sure she was where she thought she was. _

"_I will have to make sure you get outside more, otherwise you will end up on one of the side-dishes at a feast of my Adar's." _

_Feawen frowned and pushed the door open. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at what she saw. _

_Legolas was lying on his back on his bed, his feet facing the headboard and one of his ketrals Trasta sitting on his chest. Feawen knew it was the male ketral because of his dark fur. Her brother was gently stroking Trasta as the ketral sat up his hind legs and gazed the prince. Legolas' other ketral, Lalaith was running around the room in circles, squeaking excitedly. _

"_Legolas?" _

_Her brother's head twisted around and he grinned at her. "Lady Cell finally let you go?" _

_Feawen snorted and made her way over to the window and looked out at the fading sun. "If only you knew." _

"_What's that supposed to mean tithen mir?" Legolas asked, shooing Trasta off his chest as he sat up on the bed, a slight frown on his face. _

_Feawen gritted her teeth together. "You really do not want to know. Ada will be anger if he finds out you had your ketrals in here, again." _

"_Maybe I do want to know. And I am the prince; I can do what I like!" _

"_Funny." _

"_I wasn't laughing." Legolas' eye darkened slightly. _

_Feawen sighed softly. "I am sorry. Lady Cell just got on my nerves." _

_Legolas shook his head and got up. "Don't be," he murmured, pulling her gently into a hug. He kissed her forehead and drew back slightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed once more. "Did you lose your temper with Lady Cellineth?" _

"_Um...I didn't completely lose it. I might have just got a bit twisted and let lose a few well chosen words." _

"_Could you make it any more confusing?" Legolas asked, with one eyebrow raise, his tone teasing. _

"_Oh I am sure I could if I tried." Feawen muttered back under her breath. "How was the council meeting?" _

"_Don't change the subject Feawen." Legolas warned lightly. _

_Feawen huffed and stomped over to a chair, all usual elven grace gone as she plopped down onto the seat. _

"_Feawen, please remember that you are a young lady, a princess of the woodland realm. Please try and act like it." _

"_Legolas! Stop nagging me all the time!" Feawen knew she was in danger of losing her temper again this time with Legolas. She stood up again and started pacing back and forth furiously. _

"_I am not nagging you," Legolas said calmly as he stood up and came over to his sister. "I just want you to behave like the princess you are. Just because you dress in a tunic and leggings daily doesn't mean you can forsake your royal duties which include acting like a lady." _

"_I do not forsake my royal duties. You of all people know that!" _

"_Feawen...alright you don't forsake your duties. But a bit of grace and elegance wouldn't go amiss." Legolas shook his head and reached out, looping his fingers lightly around Feawen's waist. He moved the up, not even reaching her elbow before his fingers would have had to tighten to remain around her arm. "I realise that you have more than many ladies," he murmured, gently rubbing her arms. "But still..." he trailed off, his fingers coming to rest on Feawen's shoulders. _

"_Stop berating me. I will act proper when I need to. You seem quite comfortable with royal duties; maybe you should take over mine if you feel I am forsaking them Prince Legolas!" _

_Legolas' eyes widened and he blinked a few times, before his eyes narrow and darkened, becomes slits of dark silver ice. "Feawen, you have forgotten to think before speaking." _

"_What? There are rules when we are alone and no one can hear us?" Feawen snapped back at him. _

"_Feawen," Legolas growled, his eyes glittering. _

"_Oh please. You will never scare me Legolas. I know you too well." Feawen glared back at her brother. _

"_I am not trying to scare you Feawen. I just wish to know what has gotten into you all of a sudden." _

"_There is nothing wrong with me! I'm not the one keeping secrets!" _

"_Secrets? What secrets?" Legolas exploded, spreading his hands. The two ketrals squeaked and scampered under the bed as fast as they could. _

"_What about all the times you slip away from the palace unnoticed? What about all the times you have sneaked away from feasts with your friends? You never tell me anything. Nothing at all!" _

"_You were busy with Lady Cell and the other ellyth. I thought you wouldn't be interested in what me and my friends were up to." _

"_You're just-"_

"_If you say jealous Feawen I swear-"_

"_What? You'll what?" Feawen challenge, her anger getting the better of her. _

_In answer Legolas stood right in front of her, towering over her. They were unaware of the picture they presented to anyone who would have been watching. Bright golden blonde hair and narrowed eyes the colour of ice, in their anger they were terrible to behold. There was an odd beauty to them as well, a cold beauty that was shown in the hard set of Legolas jaw and the pursing of Feawen's lips. _

_Without a word Legolas turned and stalked towards the door. _

_Feawen's eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open as she realised what had just happened. "Legolas!" she cried out, turning around to see him. "Don't." _

_Legolas stopped, bowing his head slightly without turning back. "Don't what? Be anger? I think I have right to be!" _

"_Yes." Feawen agreed her tone miserable. "But don't leave like this. It'll never been the same if...if you let my words drive you away." She looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly together. "I...I don't know...why...I'm like this." She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. A soft sob escaped her lips as arms fastened around her. _

_Legolas sighed in relief and kissed her temple, rocking her gently as she fought for control over her emotions. After a while she was relaxed, sitting Legolas' embrace with her head on his shoulder, her eyes unseeing though she was wide awake. _

"_I suppose I shall have to speak to Adar about releasing you from your duties for a while, won't I?" Legolas murmured when he could speak again. _

_Feawen nodded against him. "What are you thinking?" she asked after a few moments of silence. _

_Legolas smiled sadly. "That apparently I do not know my little sister as well as I thought I did." _

"_No." Feawen shook her head against him, resting her forehead against Legolas' neck. "You know me better than anybody else. But I know you well enough to know silence means a lot. What are you thinking?" _

"_That my dear sister has inherited our father's famous temper." Legolas combed through her hair with his fingers, gently picking out a few knots. "I know how hard it is to try and keep your temper in check. But you must. Otherwise you will find yourself in no end of trouble." _

"_So I need to learn how to control my temper?" _

_Legolas smiled. He could hear the grin in Feawen's voice. "That you do tithen mir." _

_Feawen bit her lip and stood up from her brother's arms. The sun had set, a while ago, casting the sky into streaks of oranges and pinks. It was a magnificent sight. Turning around, Feawen bit the inside of her check and looked at Legolas, trying to see him through the eyes of someone else. _

_What she saw was an elf, admittedly a fairly handsome one with caring eyes that never failed to see how she felt to pick up on her pain or distress, shared it as willingly as he shared her laughter and joy. It made her feel worse than their fight had. He never complained about her following him, or messing with her or dragging him into trouble. He never chastised her for coming in filthy or missing an important meeting or coming into his bed in the middle of the night. _

"_I am sorry I lashed out at you. You have done nothing more than been the dearest friend and kindest brother I couldn't even begin to dream about and more than anyone would dare ask, and I repay you by making you the brunt of my tumultuous emotions and temper." _

_Legolas shook his head and drew Feawen back into his lap. "And I would bear it all in heartbeat for you my little sister." Gently he kissed her temple, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "I love you with all my heart Feawen. Please never forget that." _

_Feawen nodded and rested her head under Legolas' chin. "I will Legolas. I promise." _

In the darkness of the cell, the young princess curled in on herself, remembering the words of her brother in her sleep, praying that she could hold out longer enough to tell her brother that she too loved him with all her heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you all like this chapter. It took me ages to write. There will be more Legolas and Aragorn in the next chapter. Also there will be the explanation as to why Bancroft can control Feawen with the crystal sphere.

Please leave me a little treat in the form of a review if you like it!

**A/N:** Also the first chapter of Learning to Smile is up! Please continue to vote in my poll because as soon as one story is written, it will be replaced with another one!


	17. Reliving the Past

**WoodElfJedi:** Checked my library and it has the first three books so I will get them out as soon as I can. Can't wait to read them. They sound great. I looked up summaries of them and wow!

**Guest: **Thank you so much

**AlueStark: **Yeah, I do that all the time! It can be annoying. I have a short temper also. It has gotten me into so much trouble, especially with my mum!

**phonixfeather20111: **Cool! I don't often meet people who are homeschooled. I get people asking me can I do school in my pjs!

**LOTCR: **Cool, you do drama? I've always thought drama would be great fun! Sorry I meant girls under 16! I absolutely love strawberries! No I am not allergic to anything. My mum says I am like a dustbin, I eat everything!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Legolas slowly drifted back to awareness. He lay where he was for a moment trying to remember what had happened. A small ray of sunlight filtered in through the small window, alerting the prince to the fact that he had slept through the night.

He turned his head slightly and realised that he was lying in Aragorn's arms. The ranger was still asleep, his chin resting on his chest and his arms crossed protectively over Legolas' chest. The elf sighed quietly, not wanting to awaken Aragorn.

Legolas' thoughts turned back to his sister and a surge of worry and anxiousness flared through his mind as he thought of Feawen. She had cut him off; no longer could he speak with her through the bond they shared. He could still feel her and knew she was alive and at the moment, free of pain but whether this was because she was asleep or unconscious, Legolas had no idea.

A single tear ran down his face and he wished with all his heart that he could trade places with Feawen. She didn't deserve this. She had been through enough already. His breathe hitched as he hastily wiped away the tear. Crying wouldn't help Feawen.

Legolas felt Aragorn moved against and sighed as he saw the man opening slightly groggy eyes. Aragorn's eyes widened when his gaze fell on the elf in his arms and saw that he was awake.

"Legolas, mellon nin thank the Valar you are awake! I was worried about you last night. What happened?" Aragorn asked gently.

Legolas looked up at the ranger with large saddened silver blue eyes and Aragorn inhaled sharply. He silently berated himself for asking such a question.

"It was Feawen...wasn't it?" Aragorn said sadly, realising the cause of Legolas' pain.

The prince nodded. "I am so scared for her Aragorn. What if something happens to her? What do I tell my father?"

"Nothing," Aragorn said firmly. "You will tell him nothing because there will be nothing to tell him. We shall get out of here. Do not despair. Feawen needs you Legolas, do not fail her, you cannot fail her!" He accompanied his words with a gently shake of Legolas' shoulders. "By now Elladan and Elrohir will know that something has happened and will be out looking for us. Hebo estel."

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes for a moment before turning away and curling up against the wall. "How can I have hope Aragorn when Feawen, my sister, my little sister is lying in a cell somewhere in this hell of a place dying for all I know! We don't have the faintest idea of where we are! How can I have hope?" He voice rose as he spoke and in the end he was shouting. Legolas stood up and began to pace the small area of the cell, his eyes blazing.

He gasped as he felt something hard hit his check. He turned around, his holding his cheek which was stinging painfully and came face to face with Aragorn standing a few inches away from him. The man was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark with anger.

"Don't you dare say things like that Legolas Thranduilion!" Aragorn hissed in furry, his hand still raised after slapping the prince's cheek. "Don't you dare. You might as well pick up a dagger and kill Feawen yourself if you feel that way! I have never known you to give up so easily. What happened to the Legolas I knew a few days ago that would go through hell and high water for everyone he loved? Where has that elf gone? Tell me Legolas!"

Legolas just stood there, staring at Aragorn in shock. He had never seen his friend's anger directed towards him with such furry. Then he thought of his sister, his beautiful strong sister and his heart pained with love and worry for her.

"Aragorn...forgive me mellon nin. I-I...do not know what came over me." Legolas whispered as he slide to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

Aragorn knelt in front of the prince and gently prised his hands away from his face. "I do."

Legolas looked up startled. "You do?" he asked, tears evident in his voice.

"I do. You let yourself become overwhelmed by everything. Your worry for Feawen is causing you to panic mellon nin. Please do not lose hope. For if you lose hope, what hope will Feawen hold onto?"

Legolas stared at the man kneeling down in front of him for a while before he nodded. "Hannon le mellon nin. I will not fail Feawen. I just...feel so empty, being cut off from her. I know she is there. I can feel her. But I cannot feel her feelings or hear her voice anymore. She cut me off. It scares me."

Aragorn sighed with relief and sat back on his heels. He had feared that Legolas was giving into grief. He smiled at the prince. "I know it does. It scares me also. But Feawen is still there. She is still connected to you. Nothing could break that bond. Open your mind to her and let her know you are here for her. Do not despair Legolas. We WILL get out of here! I promise."

Legolas smiled. "Hannon le Aragorn." He whispered. Somehow he had to believe that everything would be alright.

~S~

Feawen had no idea how long she had been in the dark for. The wounds she had inflected on herself were aching painfully despite the herbs she had put on them. Now her entire torso was covered with small crisscrossing cuts among the larger one from the first day. Although they were small and shallow, they stung painfully. Her head was throbbing again and the blackness wasn't helping.

The darkness had reached her head, Feawen was sure of that. In her mind it had been there for weeks, but the last time Bancroft had dragged her out, he had gallantly informed her that only a day had passed since the last time they had met. Feawen had realised that they would confront one another once every day. But today, she decided, she would be strong. She would let that black hatred that was around her reach her own heart and destroy it. Then the door creaked open and light spilled into the cell.

~S~

"Ah, the third day," Bancroft said in a gleeful voice as he tied Feawen to the post in the middle of the yard which stood cold and forbidding.

Feawen shuddered as Bancroft spoke about how the third day was so important. She glanced up at the cloud covered sky and then back down at the pale grass beneath her feet, which was dying in the darkness of the fortress. As she began to shiver slightly, the princess noted that Bancroft had an extra layer on him to provide warmth. She shook her head. She was an elf, she should not feel the cold.

Bancroft chuckled evilly as he noticed his captive shiver. "Your wounds are affecting you more than you realise princess," he sneered. "Especially because of the poison. It is the reason for all of your troubles."

Feawen glared at Bancroft with slight confusion in her eyes.

The man saw this and grinned. "Yes dear princess poison. A special invention of my own making. It allows me to control your mind with this," he said as he pulled out the glass jewel. "Everytime you cut yourself, you are slowly administrating the poison into your system."

Feawen glowered at the man. "I shall survive anything you throw at me," she said spitting at Bancroft's feet. "It's not even worth your while trying."

Bancroft just smiled. "Oh I think it is. But _anything _you say?" he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But my dear sweet little princess, I created today's lesson just to prove you wrong." He tossed the glass jewel in his hands before touching it to his forehead. Feawen frowned, a slight feeling of worry creeping into her mind. She had never seen him do this before.

Suddenly it was if she was in flood, the colours and objects vanished, floated away. They were replaced by new ones. She was roughly spun around and eventually landed on her knees in the same place. Only this time it was more alive. She stayed crouching on her knees, watching the action unfold.

_Oh no! Valar no! _Feawen screamed inside her head. Staggering backwards, pulling at the rope that bound her, her hand over her mouth in horror. _No please! It can't be!_

_Men jeered as two fair female elves, one brown haired and one golden blonde haired, were lead down the narrow path by the collars around their necks. Their clothes were dirtied and stain with blood. The younger of the two, the blonde haired elleth reached for her friend's hand. _

"_Hands off filthy elf!" The man behind her barked and slapped her hand away from her friend's. The blond elleth whimpered in fear and the older elleth glared daggers at the man that dared touch her princess. _

_This cannot be happening! _Feawen thought desperately, trying to close her eyes but realised that she physically couldn't. _This is not real! _She told herself firmly.

_The two elleths were led into the court yard and the brown hair elleth was tied to the post while the blonde haired one was dragged before the leader of the men and forced down on her knees. The glee of the watching men was as sickening as ever. _

"_Well, well, well? What shall we do today then little princess?" Rineth looked evenly into the eyes of her captor as he stared back at her with the most unusual eyes she had ever seen. Black with speaks of purple visible in them. _

"_How about this, you tell me everything I want to know and I will set the two of you free?" the man asked as he leaned down to look into her face. _

"_Rineth tell him nothing!" Nemiril called out in elvish. One of the men hit her across her face and she fell onto the ground, straining at the ropes that tied her to the post. _

"_Stop it!" Rineth cried out, desperately trying to reach her friend but Rathcain pulled her back towards him. _

"_I don't think so. If you would co-operate with me, then you could help you friend. What about it?" _

_Rineth whatever you do, do not tell him anything. It is not worth it. It is not worth Rineth. Listen to me please. Do not tell them anything...for me." _

_Rineth could hear the pain in Nemiril's voice. Her friend had already suffered so much because she had begged Rineth to keep quiet. The princess was caught. She wanted to tell Rathcain so that he would stop hurting her friend, but neither did she want to tell him the secrets of her kingdom. She was torn in two._

Feawen began to panic. She could not go through this again.

Suddenly she was no longer a spectator from the side. She was there in her younger self's body as she watched her friend lying on the ground in agony. She no longer had the mind of her older self but the mind of a 1100 years old who was struggling to do the right thing and save her best friend.

Feawen's breath hitched. The fatal mistake was coming...

"_You are nothing but a coward. You hurt my friend to get me to speak. You don't have the strength to make me speak, so instead you turn to my friend and cause her pain and agony. You are the worst excuse for a man I have ever seen." Rineth spat at Rathcain. _

_Rathcain's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" he asked and Rineth gulped at the sound of his voice. Standing up the man crossed the courtyard and yanked Nemiril up by her arm. The elleth cried out in pain as her injuries were ripped open. Rathcain grinned and drew his sword, placing against the smooth, pale skin of Nemiril's neck. _

"_I will give you one more chance princess! Tell me what I want to know, or else!" Rathcain threatened. _

_Nemiril opened her eyes and stared at the young princess. "Rineth, do not tell him. It is not worth it. It is not worth my life." _

"_No! Nemiril, your life is worth more than that! I will not allow him to hurt you like this!" Rineth cried in elvish, struggling against her captors to get over to her friend. _

"_I have had enough of this nonsense!" Rathcain growled and plunged his sword into Nemiril's chest. _

_Rineth screamed. _

_Rathcain pulled his sword from Nemiril's body, grinning in triumph as the elleth crumpled to the ground with a gasp of agony. He held up his blade which was dripping with the silvery red blood of the elder and the other men cheered loudly. _

_Rineth, in a sudden burst of strength, ripped the collar of her neck and ran over to where her friend lay. _

"_Nemiril, she cried grabbing her hand. "Nemiril," she whispered hoarsely as she dropped to the ground beside the older elleth. _

"_Rineth..." Nemiril said weakly in elvish, blood trickling over her lips. "I love you Rineth...you have been...the...best...friend anyone...could...want." _

"_Nemiril," Rineth said softly in the grey tongue, tears running down her face. "Oh Nemiril, it is all my fault you got hurt!" _

_The browned haired elleth smiled gently, looking up at Rineth with pained filled eyes. "It is not your fault mellon nin. It is his..." her voice was becoming weaker and weaker. _

"_Nemiril you will be alright," Rineth spoke softly, running her fingers through her friend's hair. "You will be fine. We will get back to the palace and you will be fine." _

"_I am sorry Rineth..."she gasped. "I am not going to make it. My time has come." _

"_No Nemiril, hang on please," Rineth begged. "Please stay with me, I need you, your parents need you. You cannot leave me now." _

"_Rineth..." Nemiril breathed, wiping the tears off the princess' face from where she lay on the ground. She smiled at Rineth. "I love you Rineth...you are like the sister I never...had. I love you...so much. I will never forget...our time together. I will...remember you. Tell my parents I love them dearly...give them a kiss from me..." _

"_Nemiril!" Rineth cried as her eyes began to close. "NEMIRIL!" _

_Nemiril smiled once more as her breath left her with a small gasp and her eyes slide closed. She didn't breathe again. _

"_Nemiril!" Rineth screamed, tears running down her face. "Nemiril don't leave me please!" _

_A hand grabbed her from behind and she began to thrash around, screaming in grief and sorrow. The grip doubled and more men came and grabbed her arms and legs which were covered in the blood of Nemiril and held her still. She did not stop screaming as they carried her to her cell. _

_She was alone. _

_A day later, the door of the cell opened with a jerk. Rineth didn't even look up, but remained where she was, curled up on her side, facing away from the door. _

"_Rineth?" a familiar voice said and she heard a pair of feet moving swiftly across the cold stone floor. Then a figure was kneeling before her and cupped Rineth's check in his hand. _

"_Oh Rineth ..." The figure, Captain Celegon, whispered mournfully. "Oh penneth, what have they done to you? Where i Nemiril?" _

"_I-I don't know..." Rineth said softly, looking up. Tears were in her eyes and began to fall down her pale cheeks. _

"_I don't where she went Celegon!" she said, flinging herself at the elven captain arms. "She said ...it was her time...we listened to the trees. They dragged me away." She sobbed into the armoured chest of the Taure-en-Uial captain. _

"_Make her come back Celegon!" she yelled through her tears. "Make her come back for me, please!" she broke into sobs once again. _

"_It's my fault, it's my fault Celegon. It's my entire fault." _

_She repeated the phrase over and over as Celegon picked her up and held her close as he told his warriors to check the rest of the fortress. She only knew one thing. _

_It was her fault. _

~S~

When Feawen came back to awareness, there were tears running down her face, and they were still flowing. A great ach came from deep inside of her and she felt like a huge crack had been made in her heart. Her hair had fallen from her braids during the ordeal and sweat was rolling down her face. She collapsed onto the grass and looked up blearily. Every movement hurt her protesting heart, which wanted nothing more than for her to lie down and release it from the pain. Not for the first time in her life Feawen wanted nothing more than to fade.

"My, my, my," Bancroft said, grinning wickedly. "There is so much pain in your past. It will be well able to cover many lessons, I think." He said gleefully.

Feawen could not help the pain moaned that escaped her lips as she understood what Bancroft meant. She tried to lift her head, but it was too much. Tears contained to fall from her silver blue eyes.

_Legolas, Aragorn, please do something, she thought as the world began to fade at the edges. I don't think I can survive this again. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rineth and Feawen are the same elf. Feawen was Rineth before she discovered Thranduil was her father and came to Mirkwood. Rineth in the flashback is about 12-13 years old in human years. she doent understand what has happened to Nemiril because she knows elves do not die. she is still quite young in elven years.

That chapter took longer than I thought it would! Please review! The more reviews that faster the next chapters appears.

Also I am re-writing The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. So make sure to keep an eye on that one!


	18. Losing Faith

The rain poured down as people scurried in and out of doorways to try and escape the storm. The night was black, there was no moon to be seen as the rain pelted down and the wind howled through the narrow streets. The village was built not far from the rocky mountain side where the fortress stood.

Inside the small inn, the Half Moon, the atmosphere was merry as men and women sang and drank, trying to banish the gloom of the stormy night. The bar was illuminated by many candles set around the small but spacious room and it was filled with laughter and song. Friends sat together and spoke of the weather, farming and the comings and goings of others among many other things.

But in one dark corner, three figures were not joining in the merry making. They were sitting in the shadows near the wall. There was a small plate of bread and cheese on the table in front of them. Nothing could be seen of the figures. All three of them were tall and were wearing long dark coloured cloaks and in spite of the heat of the room, they had the hoods up, overshadowing their faces; but the gleam of their eyes could be seen as they watched the humans around them.

Can I get you anything gentlemen?" The landlord asked, stopping at their table.

The first figure nodded. "We'll have three of the house brew." His voice was melodic and soft, clearly stating he wasn't of the Race of Men.

"The house brew?" The disdain in the other's voice caused the figure who had spoken to smile.

"It might be good." The figure shrugged. "And anyway, we need to blend in here. I am pretty sure my voice gave it away."

The landlord stepped up near the table, "Three house brews. You gentlemen let me know if you need anything else." He walked away, shoving an inebriated patron out of his path. The man stumbled and fell, crashing to the ground, asleep before he hit. The men nearest him laughed at their friend.

"Nice." The smallest of the three figures said picked up the mug of ale and smelled it. "Such a pleasant establishment. I can see why you like these places."

"Funny," Talathion mumbled. "We'll be out of here soon. Drink your ale and stop complaining Vehiron."

The elf tasted the amber liquid. It was smooth and warmed him as he swallowed it. He nodded slowly and took a bigger drink. "It is good."

When Talathion didn't answer, Vehiron glanced at his companion. "Talathion?" The elf was intently watching a table off to their right. Several patrons had gathered around and were listening to a couple of nearly drunk men brag. Erynion leaned back in his chair, tipping the seat onto its back legs and shifted closer to Vehiron. "Ignore him, he has found something interesting I'm sure." He said, digging his elbow into Talathion's side.

"Stop it!" Talathion hissed. "Listen to their conversation. That one there on the left, in the green tunic, he says they are staying up at the old fortress and they have captured two elves of royalty I think. I only heard snatches of their talk but I could swear that's what he said," Talathion whispered the words to his companions.

For a moment neither Vehiron nor Erynion didn't follow their friend's meaning, then they realized the significance. "Two elves of royalty?" Erynion turned his sharp hearing towards the hushed conversation. That was strange talk indeed for such a place as this. At first glance the elf would have wagered that none of the men in this room had enough wit to even comprehend what an elf was was, much less claim to have captured two them.

"Yes. What do you make of it?" Vehiron glanced at him.

For several minutes the elves sat silently and listened to the talk at the table adjacent from them; their shadowed eyes memorizing their faces. Talathion sipped from his mug and pretended not to notice, refraining from asking any of the thousands of questions screaming in his mind. If there were two elves captured and being held up at the ruins of the fortress, why?

He wondered why men would be holding two elves prisoner. What had the elves done to garnish the wrath of these men, he wondered. It was also unusual for elves to stray so far north of the Misty Mountains. But if the captured elves were of royal blood, what did the men have in mind? And why bring them to the old fortress? Vehiron frowned as he glanced at his companions, both intent on listening to the drunken men.

"Talathion?" The small elf whispered softly.

The other elf held up his hand, quieting his friend for a few more minutes until the table of men broke

"You always were a bag of wind Gannon!" One of the men pushed out of the group, shaking his head, "Where do you find these tales?" A few others followed, voicing their disbelief as well. "She elves, princesses, elven princes?"

"It's true I tell you!" A dark-haired man shouted after them, "and it's worth it to hear them scream! Especially the she elf! We'll show you and then you'll be sorry you didn't believe us then."

"Sit down, Ragger, let them go." The man named Gannon pulled his dark-haired partner back down into an empty seat. "Less for us to have to share!" He laughed.

As Erynion watched the group disband, his attention was drawn to a table next to where the two braggarts were sitting, now quietly talking back and forth. Three men sat at the far table, intently watching Ragger and Gannon. In all truth half the room was watching the two inebriated patrons after the loud outburst that had ended in the taunting and joking at the expense of the partners.

But the demeanour of the men that Erynion had his eyes on was unsettling. Their gaze did not shift away after the commotion had died down and they did not converse amongst themselves nor drink from the mugs before them. It was as though Ragger and Gannon held their rapt attention.

Talathion noticed them also and glanced at Vehiron out of the corner of his eyes. "They will be trouble. They have no good intentions I fear. If what they say is true...?"

"I agree." Erynion took a swig of ale and turned towards his friends as Ragger and Gannon walked past their table, heading for the door. "What did you overhear?"

The elf did not answer outright but motioned with his head towards the three men. They had gained their feet and were following the others out, paying the bar tender quickly and leaving the establishment on the heels of what seemed to be their prey.

"Tell me, Erynion what did you hear?" Talathion watched as they left, his eyes still locked on the men as he questioned his friend

"You were right." Vehiron leaned forward and moved slightly closer to the tall elf. "They do indeed claim to have caught two elves, and elleth and an ellon, brother and sister of royal blood. They also have a man the two elves claim to be an elf-friend."

Talathion turned his full attention on the elf sitting to his right.

"The one named Ragger was bragging of capturing the two elves while they were out hunting with the man on the boarders of Imladris. They took the elves prisoners and dragged them to their make shift camp in the forest. There, they questioned them and realised that the female elf used to be someone involved with a curse of the leaders eye colour. All who have his eye colour fall under this curse. The leader, he said his name was Bancroft, and then took the prisoners to Garth Fuin. He has threatened to make elleth his. They didn't say whether he had already or not, only that he promised each of his men a go with her when he was finished."

The three elves sat in silence for several moments, disgusted at the thought of an elf being used in such a way.

"Shall we go after them?" Erynion questioned softly. "It could be nothing but the rambling ignorance of drunkards, but if it true that they have caught two elves..." he let the implications hang in the air between them.

"I know. I just..." Talathion's response was cut off as one of the drunk men crashed onto their table and rolled off, laughing.

"We should find out if it's true, Talathion." Vehiron eyed him anxiously. The thought of an elf, let alone an elleth in the hands of men like that bothered him deeply. Elves were not toys to be handed around like a prize by ignorant cruel men. They were the children of Iluvatar, the Firstborn, created to love all things that lived and to live in harmony with nature.

Talathion nodded slowly and stood to his feet. "Let's go collect our things and see if our friends are nearby. They were too drunk to have gotten very far. We shall see if we can follow them to the fortress and find out whether this story holds any truth."

Vehiron and Erynion nodded and as silently as they had entered, they slipped away, their dark cloaks blending into the shadows on the wall.

~S~

Feawen felt her heart separating from her mind, just like it had all those years ago. Now, no matter what her mind told her to do, her heart would not allow her to. She couldn't even move, it hurt her heart so much.

"_You are a killer!" _It screamed at her. "_You have no right to live!" _

She kept her eyes closed tightly to try and ward off the darkness. She needed to be able to see. Bancroft had not come in over a day and she couldn't bring herself to stop wishing for the cruel human. At least she would be able to see. Maybe the light would help ease the ach in her chest.

Just then the door creaked open again. Feawen didn't move. She didn't have the energy to.

"Well princess, have we finally lost that snarky attitude?"

Bancroft came over and knelt down, leaning over Feawen. The young princess suddenly had a flashback of when Captain Celegon had found her, all alone. Their positions had been exactly the same; Feawen curled up on her side and Celegon kneeling next to her.

Feawen stared into her captor's eyes brokenly as she relived the memory once more. Bancroft laughed.

"Ah but the submissive ones are no fun, princess. Show me your mislead arrogance once again." The man grinned at the young princess as if he had just told the funniest joke.

Feawen stayed silent. That was the only way her heat would allow her to defy Bancroft. Besides, she could not gather the energy to speak anyway. Bancroft sighed dramatically.

"Oh never mind filthy elf. Come along now!" he said dragging Feawen's leash.

When Feawen didn't move to get up, the man's arm, as quick as lightening, was in her hair, pulling her up.

"Do not disobey me princess!" Bancroft spat out in furry in Feawen's face. The young princess relived Rathcain doing the same thing the day after Nemiril was killed and all she wanted to do was crumple to the ground and stay there, but her eyes showed no emotion. When Bancroft lowered her onto the ground, Feawen didn't allow her legs to fold beneath her.

"Good she elf," Bancroft said as if he was speaking to a dog. "Good princess."

The two walked into the courtyard. The light blinded Feawen, but she was glad to be out of the darkness of her cell. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she began to see what was around her. She frowned when she saw the weapons. Instead, all the other men from the fortress stood around the courtyard grinning and whistling.

_What, no mind torture today? _Feawen thought to herself sourly.

Bancroft laughed wickedly as he tied Feawen to the post and drew the crystal jewel from his pocket. Feawen blinked in confusion. What were the weapons for then?

The world didn't change, as she had expected it to, but the persons standing in front of her and around her did. Now, instead of her captor and worst enemy, her beat friends stood in front of her. Among them were her friends from Taure-en-Uial, her father and brother.

She shook her head. _This is not real. No matter what they do to you, it isn't real. _Feawen told herself looking up at them. _Not real. _

"Suilad muinthel," Legolas sneered as he walked around the princess in slow taunting circles. "How are you?"

The image before her looked so true; Feawen had to force herself to look away.

_Not real. Not real. Not real..._

Legolas picked up a whop from where it lay in the pile of weapons and ran his fingers along it, his eyes shining. Feawen's heart heart and mind screamed as Legolas came to stand behind her and raised the whip. Suddenly he brought it down and pain exploded on the princess' back. She bit her tongue to stop herself crying out.

"Five lashes each!" he called out to his companions who cheered loudly.

_Not real. Not real. Not real..._

As the whip cracked again and again, Feawen closed her eyes against the waves of pain.

_Not real. Not real. Not real..._

What broke her heart were even Legolas' friends Ranien and Trelan, who had been so kind and gentle with her each had a turn. It made the whip bite all the more harder to bear, knowing who was behind it.

But the worst was when Thranduil and Legolas had their goes. The sheer heart ache of knowing that it was her beloved father and brother where behind the whip was unbearable. The intensity of the pain she felt in her chest made her gasped for breathe. She felt tears running down her face ad could hear herself screaming for them to stop.

_Not real. Not real. Not real..._

After fifty lashes, five for Thranduil, Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Trelan, Raniean, Liron, Faelon and Turon, it was finally over. Feawen stayed on her knees, tears running down her face as she heard the others laughing. Soon the voices of her 'friends' faded away into the harsh cruel laughter of the men as they watched the young princess' distress. Each of the ten men, including Bancroft had had a go at flogging the young princess.

Bancroft stepped up beside Feawen and ran his fingers down along over the large welts and cuts, all too real that now decorated her back. "Wasn't that fun princess?" Feawen arched her back in agony, but no sound escaped her lips.

Chuckling evilly, Bancroft put his fingers on the elleth's chin and forced it up so they were eye to eye. The unguarded view of black, bottomless orbs proved too much for Feawen, strained already as she was, and she welcomed the familiar blanket of unconsciousness to smother her in its embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! Please keep doing so.


	19. Rescued

**Just A Reviewer: **Yep, I'm always an early riser. Most weekdays I am up at about 6;30-7;00am. Yes I always think it fun to have elves in a tavern. As to where the elves came from, no I didn't say. You will find out in the next chapter. I didn't even know what the name Bancroft meant, honest! But in some ways it suite him.

**LOTCR: **I am so glad you like the newcomers! I had great fun inventing them! I love inventing new characters so if you ever need a character, I will make one for you!

**AlueStark: **Yes I feel guilty for putting Feawen through so much. I am currently hiding from Legolas, who will probably kill me if he finds me for doing that to his sister! Yea my mum has a temper too. Not nice when we both lose it!

**WoodElfJedi: **Ohhhh, what's you idea, please let me know! Yes help has arrived. Hope you like it.

**daysofelves1624: **Ah yes. I can remember you reviewing my first story The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. So sorry about the aghast. I admit, I'm not a big fan of it myself, but it makes for a good story. Anyway, this is the last chapter of any aghast. The next few will consist of Feawen healing. Something has happened that Legolas must fix before his and Feawen relationship is destroyed. Hope you will like it eventually.

**Guest: ** to find out what happened Legolas' mother and sister I suggest you might read The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. I am currently re-doing it so, try and bear with me! thanks for reviewing!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas had been standing against the wall under the small window, trying to seek some comfort from the light breeze drifting in through the steel bars.

Suddenly he let out a pained moaned and sunk down on his knees, letting them bang against the hard stone floor. He doubled over and clutched at his hair and let out a heartbreaking wail of despair.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed as he knelt beside his friend. "Mellon nin, what has happened? Is Feawen...is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to ask the dreaded question.

"Not shielded...anymore..." Legolas gasped out, clutching his chest as sweat began to roll down his pale face. "Fea...must have ...passed...out."

Aragorn helped the prince to lie on the ground, which he had covered with his cloak. The elf's eyes stayed shut tight and his breathing which was normally next to silent, sounded heavy and ragged. Legolas clutched tightly at his chest and rolled over onto his side, tears falling from under his closed eye lids.

Aragorn gently rubbed Legolas' back as the elf continued to whimper his sister's name quietly to himself. The man felt hopeless. He had no idea how to help his friend or any idea of how to get them away from the fortress. He prayed that Elladan and Elrohir would find them before something tragic occurred.

"Easy Legolas. Take it easy...shhh." Aragorn murmured as Legolas pushed himself up off the floor. There was strange look on the princes' face. It wasn't sadness, nor was it anger. It was a blank expression. But when Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes he saw they were burning with an icy blue fire.

"Legolas, mellon nin, what is the matter-" He asked, confused as Legolas stood quickly to his feet.

The ranger was cut off as the prince held his hand up, silencing him. "Someone approaches the door." Legolas growled quietly.

Aragorn scramble to his feet, not bothering to hide how scared he felt.

The door creaked open and two of Bancroft's men appeared, grinning from ear to ear. Legolas found them repulsive. It took all his will power to stop himself from making a bolt towards the open door. But he knew there was no chance he would escape. Both of the men in front of him were heavily armed.

"Na see 'ear elf, no funny bus'ess. Do wha' you're told an nought shall harm ya!" the first man spoke and the princes recognised him as been the one called Gannon.

When the elf made no move, the man entered the cell and bound the ranger and the elf's hands behind their backs. Aragorn growled in frustration and desperately tried to loosen the bonds. But it was no good. The rope was wrapped around his wrists to tightly.

Legolas didn't move or open his mouth while the men bound his hands together. His was expressionless as he stared straight ahead and the door which the stupid men had forgotten to close when they entered the cell. The prince mentally snorted at this. What sort of guards were they?

Neither he nor Aragorn had seen any of the men or Bancroft since they had been shoved into the cell. Once a day, a small plate of stale bread and cheese, along with a pitcher of water would be pushed through the small flap in the bottom of the wooden door.

The two men now stood in front of their captives wearing smug looks that Aragorn wished that he just punch straight off their disgusting faces.

"Right, quick march!" the second man commanded as he grabbed hold of Legolas and pushed him out of the cell in front of him.

Legolas kept his face blank as he was hauled along the dimly lit corridors. He could hear Aragorn behind him, muttering curses as he tripped and fell against the wall. The elf wondered where they were going. Had Bancroft finished with Feawen and was now setting them free? He highly doubted it, but a small part of him did hope that was the case. Although he hardly thought Bancroft was the type of man to let his captives free, alive.

Suddenly he was blinded by the light as he stepped outside into the court yard. He could hear the men jeering as he and Aragorn were led down the path towards the centre of the courtyard. A tall post stood on the small patch of grass in the centre.

He and Aragorn were tied against the wall facing the post. All the other men were gathered around the courtyard, grinning and laughing. Aragorn dreaded what was going to happen. He looked around the man and realised that Bancroft was missing. A cold of dread grew in his mind as he thought about where the man could be. He looked across at Legolas and his suspicions were sealed.

~S~

Feawen just lay on the cold stone floor wishing for death. She was in agony from the slashes on her back. She had had trouble trying to heal them. She couldn't reach the middle of her back to get the ones there and she couldn't reach far enough to stitch any of the deeper ones without causing herself extreme agony.

_Maybe it's a good thing you cannot reach them, _a voice in her mind had whispered. _Now you can fade. Now you can die, like you deserve. _

Eventually she had had to settle for spreading salve on the slashes she could reach and dealing with the pain from the ones she couldn't r each.

She had hardly been able to drag herself to the shelf. Her whole chest, her heart and the area around it felt like a large empty hole.

Maybe death would be better.

Finally she could bear it no longer and she collapsed onto the ground as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the welcoming blackness a smile on her face as she died.

_This is it, _she thought. _Finally...free from the pain...and heartache. _

She drifted through the blackness, not cold, but warm, like a blanket. It enveloped her and she welcomed the feeling of freedom. There was no more pain, no more torture, no more darkness, no more nothing.

"- Stupid elf, wake up!"

A harsh voice came, stifled by the blanket. A light appeared far away, destroying the comfort in the darkness and began pulling her towards it.

_No, no, no! _Feawen screamed as she was dragged towards the light against her will. _No! Please, I beg you, leave me alone! _Everything was bright, too bright.

At the suddenness of being able to breathe, feel and think again, Feawen gasped. A scream escaped her lips as she realised that she was back in the cold unforgiving darkness once again. Not the beautiful kind, the horrid kind.

_Why would you do this to me? _She thought. _I was so close! _

However, she kept her vow of silence she had made with herself and remained silent. She became aware of hands on her shoulders, shaking her roughly. Then they dropped and there were some shuffling sounds until the door finally opened by a hand from the inside.

"Ah, the poor princess," Bancroft taunted. "Don't worry. Today will be the last day. I have had my fun with you. It is time to get this over with so that I can return home and build a life. But I have something special planned for today!" he said in glee, smacking his hands together.

Feawen didn't say anything. It seemed that Bancroft hadn't realised that she was almost dead, not asleep. He wouldn't have been able to tell either, especially in the blackness that had greeted her upon her awakening.

"Come on princess!" Bancroft grabbed the leash and yanked it hard. Feawen tied to get up, but a wave of agony washed over her and she cried out and fell back onto the hard stones beneath her. She didn't care if Bancroft laughed. She would be dead soon anyway, free from the pain at last.

"My, my princess, you are weaker than I thought!" Laughing, Bancroft dragged Feawen out by the leash. Not bothering to see whether his captive was conscious or even alive, he dragged the young elleth by the collar into the courtyard to the cheers of his men.

~S~

Legolas looked up when he heard the men cheering and froze when he saw the reason for it. He couldn't help the rage that filled him as he watched his sister was dragged into the courtyard on a leash with a collar around her neck, like a dog. Her normally golden blonde hair was limp and so dirty that it was barely recognisable. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood stains, especially on her back. She was completely limp, lying prone on the ground as she was dragged and she didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was unconscious.

Bancroft leaned over Feawen and turned the young princess over so that she was lying on her back, which made her cringe.

Her face was filthy, stained with dirt and tears and was even paler than normal. Her tunic was covered in blood around her stomach. Aragorn shuddered as he wondered how she had gotten those wounds.

"Come on, stupid elf! Wake up!" Bancroft commanded, lightly tapping Feawen's cheek. There was no response. Obviously Bancroft had reached the end of his patience because he raised his hand and with a sharp quick motion, slapped the princess hard on her right cheek.

Legolas and Aragorn jumped at the sound of the slap and the prince glared murderously at the man that dared touch his sister.

Feawen awoke with a start, instinctively rolling off her back and into her stomach. She gasped fro breathe and Aragorn clenched his fists. There were no words to describe the anger the ranger was feeling towards the men that treated the princess in such a way.

Legolas' eyes darkened with anger as Bancroft wrenched Feawen up but her long hair and deposit her so that she was leaning against the post in the centre of the courtyard. The princess arched her back in agony as the wood scraped against her wounds.

"I think we should get in a little bit of everything today, princess. What do you think boys?" The man was rewarded with a loud cheer as he walked in slow taunting circles around the post. Feawen kept her broken eyes on the ground and Aragorn felt his heart break at the sadness visible in the once bright shining eyes.

"A little emotional, a little physical. A nice mix, don't you think?" Bancroft asked, facing the elleth.

Still Feawen did not look up.

Bancroft pulled a crystal jewel out of his pocket. Legolas watched in horror. What was this man doing to Feawen?

Hidden high up in the trees unknown to any one, three elves stood crouched, their bows drawn and notched, listening to what was taking place in the courtyard below them.

Bancroft put the jewel in the middle of both his hands and closed his eyes.

Immediately Feawen began to writhe. She growled and thrust her arms and legs around. She clutched at her head and fell into a crouch, trying to make herself take up as little space as possible.

Suddenly it stuck Legolas, as he strained at his bonds, tears running down his face, that other than growling, Feawen had made no other noise the entire time. Feawen always had a snarky comment for anyone she hated, but no cunning remarks had been exchanged yet.

Feawen torn at her hair and gasped for breath. She scratched herself; leaving red trails long her paler than normal skin and tears began to run down her face.

Legolas cried with her as he watched his little sister broke before him.

Suddenly it stopped and Feawen lay still on the ground, the ragged rise and fall of her chest the only indicator that she was still alive. Legolas frowned and willed his sister to get up. All the men were watching the princess wondering what was going to happen now. Slowly Feawen raised her head and looked directly over at Legolas, her broken eyes searching his. After the previous day with the whip, the young princess needed to know if her brother still loved her.

Feawen closed her eyes and bowed her head when she she the undying love in Legolas' eyes. She reopened them as Bancroft appeared carrying an arm load of weapons which he dumped on the ground beside Feawen. There were knives, daggers and an assortment of swords, ranging from long to short. the prince frowned and wondered what they were for. Surly the men weren't going make Feawen fight?

The man yanked Feawen up off the ground, his hand tangled in her long hair. Feawen cried out as the deep cuts on her back were reopened and started to bleed again. she force herself to stand on her feet and stay on them.

Legolas growled in anger. He was gone past the stage of sorrow. That sorrow had been replaced with anger. Anger towards the men that were hurting not only his sister, but the Princess of Mirkwood and he, as a warrior who had swore to protect his king and his lands. And now that also included his sister.

"Let her go you filthy humans!" Legolas spat out with furry. His face was contorted in anger and his eyes were flashing dangerously. Aragorn knew his friend was beyond angry; he was lived. He thought the men should consider themselves lucky that Legolas was tied to the wall.

Bancroft looked over at the prince and grinned. "Ah, always the protective one, how sweet!"

All the men gathered in the courtyard laughed as if Bancroft had just told them the funniest joke. Legolas was not impressed.

"You torture an innocent child! She has done nothing against you and yet you are determined to break her, to destroy her mind, to kill her heart. Turn her away from all that she loves! You are the worst excuse for a man I have ever laid my eyes upon!"

Bancroft mulled over the prince's words for a moment before looking down at Feawen. "So you would take her place?" he asked Legolas, a glint in his eyes.

"Gladly!"

Bancroft grinned and pulled Feawen's face up to his and then turned it around so that she could see her brother. "You dear brother has offered to take your place. How sweet of him. He must be jealous of the special treatment you receive! How about we give him a sample?" he whispered, loud enough for Legolas and Aragorn to hear.

Feawen face drained of colour as she stared at Legolas. The fire in his had not yet quilled and the look on his face was murderous. She moaned as Bancroft dropped her to the ground.

The man took out the crystal jewel once again, but thus time he pressed it to his forehead.

Feawen jerked as she felt her body struggling to stand. Slowly, with a will of their own, Feawen's legs moved over towards the pile of weapons. Her hand reached out and selected a long lethal looking dagger. Suddenly it dawned on her what Bancroft planned to do. H planned to use Feawen to bring Legolas pain, knowing it would bring the elves more than physical pain.

_No! Stop it! Stop moving! _Feawen's mind screamed at her body as she began walking towards Legolas, knife in hand. But it was no good. Her body was no longer hers to control. Tears were streaming own her face as she approached Legolas.

The prince frowned when he saw the man press the jewel against his forehead. But his concern grew to anger and fright when he saw Feawen moving towards him with a knife in her hands and he realised that Bancroft was controlling his sister. This could not be happening!

Feawen stopped in front of her brother. Bancroft grinned as his eyes took in the look of fear and disbelief on the prince's face.

Legolas looked Feawen as she stood crying in front of him. He realised that Bancroft was controlling Feawen's body, not not her mind so Feawen still knew what she was doing and what she was going to do.

"Feawen. This is not you. No matter what you do, this is not how you are. You are being controlled and have no say over what you do. You are not responsible for you actions." Legolas' voice was low as he murmured quietly to his sister.

"Forgive me Legolas, please!" Feawen was almost hysterical.

"I have already forgiven you tithen muinthel nin. I love you so much."

Bancroft growled and squeezed the jewel tightly. "Stab him. make him feel the pain!"

Before anyone could move, Feawen shoved the knife into Legolas' side.

The prince gasped as the pain shot up through his torso. he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain. he couldn't bear to look at his sister. He could hear Aragorn beside him, crying quietly as he watched.

Bancroft grinned as he watched the two elves' emotions. Why had he never thought of this before?

Squeezing the jewel again, he gave Feawen another command. "Twist the knife!"

_No! _Feawen thought. _I will not cause Legolas any more pain! I refuse to twist the knife._

How she did it, nobody knew, but Feawen resisted the command from Bancroft and slowly and carefully pulled the dagger from Legolas' side as genlty as she could without causing her brother more pain.

Legolas had held his breath when he heard Bancroft's command. He readied himself for the agony, but when none came, he slowly opened his eyes.

Feawen was still standing in front of him and he could easily see the battle for will power going inside her mind. Then she slowly removed the dagger and let it fall to the floor, covered in the silvery red blood of the elves. Legolas' blood. Feawen knew she would never forgive herself for doing what she just did, she stabbed her own brother.

Bancroft was furious. How dare the elf filth refuse him. In his anger he squeezed the jewel in his hand as tight as he could.

Feawen screamed and dropped the ground, her whole body in agony as the pain rushed through her. She rolled around the ground, desperately trying to escape the white hot pain. Tears were running down her face as she screamed in agony. Never had she felt pain like it. It reached every part of her body and burned it in pain.

Legolas was horrified as he watched Feawen rolled around on the ground, screaming in agony. He glanced up at Bancroft and saw that the man's face was furious as he squeezed the jewel tighter, causing Feawen even more pain. She curled up into a ball at her brother's feet, sobbing loudly.

In the trees Erynion growled in anger. "I have had enough of this! I want those men dead...now!"

Talathion and Vehiron nodded in a agreement and the three of them jumped down into the courtyard, each releasing the arrow strung in their bows.

The men jumped in shock at the arrival of the three newcomers clad in dark cloaks and welding lethal looking bows. Three fell dead, each with an elven arrow embedded in their chests.

Legolas and Aragorn stared, wide eyed as the three figure landed in the courtyard, the hoods of their clocks falling back to reveal their elegantly pointed ears and long dark flowing hair. They were Elves.

The men began running around the courtyard, some screaming as they were taken down by more arrows. Bancroft growled in sheer malice and grabbed Feawen, holing her up by her neck.

Immediately he found himself looking at three arrows, pointed directly at his heart.

"Release the child now! Or I will put this arrow straight through your back heart!" Talathion ground out between gritted teeth, the hands on the bow, not wavering. Vehiron and Erynion the same.

"I think not!" Bancroft said smirking as he whipped out a knife and placed it against the pale skin of the princess' throat. "Lower your weapons or she ides!" he hissed.

Legolas watched in panic as Bancroft held the knife to his sister's throat.

Talathion slowly lowered his bow as the other two elves did the same, as he stared back evenly into the man's back eyes as Bancroft pulled small vile from his tunic and smirked.

Carefully he, with torturous slowness opened the vile with one hand and dropped the knife to the ground. He grasped Feawen's chin and forced her jaw open, pouring some of the liquid from the vile into her mouth. Feawen coughed and choked weakly but in the end was forced to swallow.

Bancroft grinned as he regained his knife and began to slowly walk away, dragging Feawen with him. The three elves watched him, muscles taunt, mouths grim as the man backed up towards a small wooden door in the stone wall of the fortress, falling over the bodies of his dead companions. he kept going until he was a few feet from the door.

Then suddenly Bancroft dropped Feawen and made a dash for the door. But he no sooner had he released the elf, when there was the twang of three bows being realised and he found himself impaled by three elvish arrows.

He gagged as he fell to the ground, rolling over until he at last came to a stop, the last of his life draining away until he became completely still, eyes unfocused, staring at the door that had been his freedom.

Talathion dropped his bow, "The two of you get the others!" He called out as he ran over to Feawen. Erynion and Vehiron nodded and went over to where Legolas and Aragorn where tied to the wall, both frozen is shock and fear.

Feawen weakly turned her head as she heard someone approaching. through her half lidded eyes glazed with pain and sorrow, she saw a tall figure wearing a long cloak coming towards her, a bright silver light surrounding him. The figure knelt beside her and gently cupped her face in his hand.

Through her dazed state, the princess was able to make out long dark hair and pointed ears. The figure's face was kind and his eyes held much wisdom and depth.

"Av-osto. Im Talathion. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." Talathion's voice was soft and rich and he spoke slowly as he took one of Feawen's hands in his own. His eyes were saddened as he took in the injured young elf lying on the ground beside him.

Feawen's breathing was ragged and irregular and some of the old wounds had reopened and were bleeding again. She looked up at Talathion with glazed, pain filled eyes and weakly curled her fingers around the older elf's hand as she softly cried out in pain.

"Oh, little one..." Talathion murmured, running a hand over the pale face of the young princess. "Hush now, you're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you." He murmured keeping his voice low and gentle, trying to sooth the frightened princess as he quickly assessed her injuries.

"How does she fair?" Erynion appeared over Talathion's shoulder. His grey eyes filled with sadness as he gazed down at Feawen. "Oh, what did they do to her, the poor thing?"

Talathion's face was grave as he gently brushed Feawen's hair from her face and rested his hand on her forehead. "Evil thing. She is fading, I fear. She is not going to last. We need to get her to Alqualonde."

Feawen cried out again as the pain intensified. She struggled to breathe as silver tears began sliding down her pale cheeks. Another violent shudder wracked her body as she lay there. She hardly knew where she was or who was around her.

She felt a gentle hand rest upon her cheek and she involuntarily flinched at the contact expecting a slap to follow, but when nothing happened, the princess leaned into the touch savouring the small amount of kindness. It was long since she had felt the king comforting warmth of another. Feawen felt another spot of warmth on her skin when two fingers pressed against the side of her neck.

"We need to get her out of here. Her heart is weak, no doubt from the poison and her wounds are infected. She will not survive long without medical attention." Erynion said his voice filled with worry for the young princess.

Talathion nodded and gently scooped Feawen up in his arms. Fiery white hot agony shot through her body and Feawen was jostled out her daze for a brief moment. She cried out in agony and buried her face in warm chest that cradled her.

Feawen could feel her consciousness slipping and for a moment, the princess lost all feeling in her body, but once she regained it, she found herself being held by two lithe but strong arms. There was a blurry figure leaning over her and she could vaguely make out their moving lips.

"Tithen pen! Tithen pen, you must stay awake for me. Stay awake for me please."

Feawen tried to focus her eyes on the figure above her as her vision grew more and more blurry as the seconds passed. As her conscious thought finally left her, Feawen's eyes closed and her head fell limply against Talathion's chest.

Talathion became alarmed when he felt the young elf become limp in his arms. Carefully he lowered her back onto the ground and quickly checked her vitals. Feawen's heart was beating far too fast and her skin was now cold. Talathion cursed under his breath and quickly lifted her into his arms again as he stood up.

"Talathion, what is wrong?" Erynion asked. He noticed how pale the young elf was in his friend arms and the utter lack of response from her.

"She is going into shock. We need to leave now! We need to get her to your father." Talathion said sharply as he marched towards the main gates of the fortress, knowing that their horses were waiting patiently outside for their riders.

The tall elf strode across the courtyard, carrying Feawen close to his chest, wrapped in his dark green cloak.

Legolas looked up as he saw Talathion pass by carrying the limp form of his sister. He didn't know whether to trust these strange elves or not. The garb they wore was not familiar to him. It was not of Imladris or Lothlorien and certainly not of Mirkwood.

"Feawen," he said softly as he rose to his feet, hissing in pain as his stab wound was pulled. Vehiron reached out a hand and steadied the prince as he pressed a wade of cloth against the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. It would need stitches as soon as possible.

Aragorn stood up beside him, rubbing his wrists, trying to get the circulation back into them after being tied up so tightly for such a length of time. His eyes followed the prince's and dread welled up in his heart. Feawen looked awful. Her face was pale and her eyes closed and she hardly seemed to be breathing.

Legolas jumped slightly when Erynion appeared at his side. "You will come with us now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Elvished used: **

Av-osto. Im Talathion. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad. = Do not fear. I am Talathion. I have come to help you. hera my voice. Come back to the light.

Tithen pen = little one

you everyone who has reviewed, followed and has added this story to your favourites! Please continue to do so.

Who do you think the mysterious elves are? And what is going to happen to Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen? Please read and review and let me know what you think so far. I appreciate all comments!

**A/N: I was thinking of publishing the first chapter of each story I will write and then letting readers vote in poll of which one they would like to see the rest of first! Please let me know what you think! **


	20. Authors Note

I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have hit a mental blank and am having a hard time even trying to write what I have thought of. So far I have written four different versions of the next chapter and I have hated each one. Nothing is clicking with this next chapter at all. I have read so many books trying to find inspiration, but so far nothing. Even watching the Lord of the Ring's DVD's hasn't helped!

So please bear with me. I am so sorry about this. I am driving my sister crazy with my scribbling in the bed room at night. (We share a room). And to top it all off, I have several championships in Irish dancing coming up in the next two months and I am tearing my hair out trying to balance out school, dancing and writing.

**But...**I am currently (to try and move my mental block) re writing the Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. I have posted a new story called 1: the Lord Jewel of Mirkwood. I am planning on turning Legolas and Feawen's adventures into a series of books. I am thinking of calling it the lost Jewel of Mirkwood series and then each story having a title, but as for those titles...nothing. Any suggestions would be amazing! I will also be adding new chapters and expanding the old chapters. My aim is to have about 40-45 chapters in the Lost Jewel of Mirkwood.

Hopefully my mental block/ writers block will decided to move shortly and new chapter will appear!

Thank you to all who have reviewed, read, followed faved so far. I love you all so much. Also check out my profile. A new story came to mind last night and I posted it up so you can vote on it!

See what you think about and it. Please feel free to pm me with any questions about any of the stories in the poll! I will be happy to help.

Thank you all so much for understanding

Mirkwood warrior.


	21. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I apologize for not updating any of my stories for so long, but Real Life got in the way and took up all my free time with study and training! But now I am back and ready to start writing again!

I am working my way through revising all my stories. Some are unfinished, while others need some work to improve the overall story. I plan on working through all my stories. The unfinished ones will be completed and hopefully, I will be able to publish some new pieces!

The order in which my stories will be revised is the following:

1\. Hundred Fallen Leaves (drabbles)

2\. Sickness

3\. You Make Me Home

4\. I will always return

5\. Prince's Steed

6\. The elf who cried spider

7\. Learning to Smile

8\. Learning to Trust

9\. The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood

10\. Jewel of the Heart.

The Others, Learning to Prevail, Dangerous Games and the Consequences of Rage are unfinished and won't be completed until the above ten are fixed up!

I am currently revising and updating my drabbles. The first seven are revised and are back up again! And I promise that there will be regular updates!

Thanks for reading and sticking around!

Mirkwood Warrior


End file.
